Build it Up
by Pakmai
Summary: Set after Burn it Down. Chloe has to decide if she wants Lucifer in her life. But things are never as simple as that with these two. How will their fledgling relationship affect their cases, and their future? And what will Amenadiel and Mum think about this new woman in Lucifer's life, keeping him on Earth? Set season 2, after Lady Parts. Deckerstar. Lucifer/Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is part 2 to Burn it Down. This is a direct sequel and I'm not sure it will make sense without reading the other first, just fair warning! Thank you to those who read and reviewed Burn it Down, who really inspired me to keep going with this. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as they did the first.**

**There is a tiny time-jump, so I'm saying it skips over Lady Parts, but its before Weaponizer. I don't have as definitive a plot for this one yet, so if there is anything you would like to see within this world, leave a comment or PM me, I always like ideas.**

**This is M rated for sexual content, but it won't be explicit since that's not my thing and I'm sort of taking a cue from the show to be more suggestive and naughty than explicit. :) Thank you for reading, enjoy!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome (and encouraged!)**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me, I am just borrowing them a bit.**

* * *

It's almost a month before Chloe can contact Lucifer. She tries to do her job, finally emotionally deal with the rest of the house stuff as well as all the paperwork and everything for that. She also not only has to find a way to explain Lucifer's absence to Trixie, which she boils down to him having a family emergency, she also has to explain why she can't see her dad anymore. She refuses to visit Dan in the hospital, and sends a lawyer with divorce papers as soon as she can after she finds out what he did. She may have been able to forgive him for Palmetto, but this was beyond anything she would have ever thought he was capable of.

On top of everything, Chloe has to deal with the Dan stuff alone. Which in an odd way, makes things a little clearer when it comes to how she feels about Lucifer and what she really wants from him. But she's not giving up on them or the deal they made. A deal is a deal, especially with the Devil, that's what Lucifer told her during their first case together. He told her she could stay as long as he wanted, and she is taking that to heart. She's moved her clothes into the closet and drawers her partner cleaned out for her, though sleeping in his large bed every night is cold and lonely. She spends a few nights with Trixie just for their mutual comfort, focusing on her a little more than she has been as well. When the weekend comes up, she arranges with her Lieutenant to make sure she's not on call, letting Trixie go to her friend's house for the weekend since she's only been begging for like two weeks to be able to go.

Friday evening, Chloe pulls out her cellphone from her desk, staring at the blank screen for a few moments. Lucifer told her to wait until she was sure, but she's worried that her waiting so long might have give him time to convince himself that everything was a mistake, or something like that. Taking a deep breath and telling herself not to be a coward, Chloe turns on her phone and brings up a text message to Lucifer. One of them has to take the leap, and since she is the one that made the biggest and most recent mistake, and Lucifer made it quite clear that he would not contact her, so she has to reach out first. Tapping away, she sends a quick, succinct message.

**I'd like to talk. I've made a decision. -Chloe**

**I see. Shall I meet you at Lux? -LM**

**Sure. But the Penthouse. I don't want an audience. -Chloe**

**Of course. I can be there in an hour. -LM**

**Ok, I'm still at work, so I'll see you there. -Chloe**

Chloe takes a deep breath as she looks at her cellphone, getting her things together leaving work in order to get ready for the meeting with him which is pretty much just washing up really quick in the station's locker room and freshening up a little, wishing she could change into something a little nicer, but all her clothes are at the penthouse. Taking her time with everything since she wants Lucifer to get there before her, she finally gathers her things to leave for the day, getting a little caught in traffic before ending up at Lux and taking the elevator up to the penthouse.

Stepping out from the elevator, Chloe looks around for a few moments to see if Lucifer is there yet, and she smiles a little as she sees the Devil himself standing by the balcony. "Lucifer." She says, even though she's fairly sure that he already knows she's there. She takes him in and smiles a little as she admires how he's back lit by the setting sun. She doesn't know how she could have ever doubted him and her heart aches as she considers what he must have been through this past month.

Turning at the sound of the Detective's voice, Lucifer looks at her with a tentative, slightly sad smile. He looks tired though, having had a rough month that started out with a lot of drugs and alcohol and attempting to forget. Even the parties he threw were unsatisfactory though, because no matter what debauchery he got up to, or how much he tried to go back to his normal ways, it didn't work. The few sexual partners he had during the month left him feeling uncomfortable and almost guilty, even, since everything has been up in the air with the Detective and she's been so adamant about him giving up his other partners if they have any chance of a relationship. "Detective. Good to see you again." He says, trying to keep his voice even and steady, but it sounds oddly detached and flat, even to his ears. It lacks the usual enthusiasm and slightly flirty edge he usually has. It sounds wrong to even his own ears. "You've come to a decision, you said?" He asks as casually as he can, avoiding Chloe's eyes as he walks back to the bar, finishing his drink and putting the glass down. As much as he wants to pour himself another, he resists the urge, slowly turning and forcing his eyes up to Chloe's in order to give the Detective all his attention. Though outwardly he might look casual, his shoulders are slightly hunched, head tilted down slightly, lacking some of his usual confidence. Only someone who knows him well – like Chloe – would know he wasn't just solicitously leaning toward her, but rather bracing himself for yet another in a string of blows, bracing himself for the other shoe to drop.

Watching Lucifer sadly for a few moments, Chloe walks over closer to him, looking over his lightly rumpled suit, his ever so slightly messy hair. All little things, but to her it speaks volumes. She sighs a little as she watches him, reaching up to cup his chin gently to keep his eyes on hers. "I have. But there's something that I want to say first. And I need you to keep quiet until I've said it.. ok?" She says in a quiet but firm tone.

"Very well, Detective. I'm all ears." Lucifer reassures with a weak smile as he watches her, sliding his hands into his pockets to keep himself from reaching out to her in some way. Still, he can't hide the hope from his eyes as he watches Chloe, admiring her and realizing just how much he missed her. If only he weren't such a monster, so he might be worthy of someone so pure and light.

"Good." Chloe murmurs as she looks at him, then takes a deep breath and slowly drops her hand from his face. "First of all, I never thought you were a monster, Lucifer. Yeah, it was a surprising side of you to see. And I needed a little time to process it, which is why I left, but mostly what I felt was.. sadness. That you had been forced to become this person, this torturer, when you're not like that. You may enjoy punishing bad people, but I've never seen you enjoy pain. Not like that, and I don't think that was the real you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been so worried about me seeing you like that." She explains gently, putting one hand on his arm and giving it a lightsqueeze, before holding it up when she sees him about to say something, waiting until he's settled back down and gives her a small nod for her to continue. "I spent a lot of time thinking since then. About the whole Devil and Angels stuff, about you, what you must have been through.. But also a lot about us. Our partnership, and everything which has happened between us since the fire. You seem to have me up on some pedestal like I'm somehow so much better than you, but I'm not, Lucifer." She reaches out slowly again, to place a hand over his heart. "You're good. You put up so many walls to keep yourself from pain. And I'm sorry that I broke the trust you gave me by letting me see behind those walls. But you /are/ a good man." She insists as she looks up into his eyes, smiling slightly when he avoids her gaze but stays silent. "You may be the Devil, but you are possibly the best man I've ever known, Lucifer. And you're also an Angel. And maybe.. maybe getting your wings back shows just how far you've come from the person you were when you came here." She reaches up her free hand to rest it against his cheek, not forcing him to look at her, just trying to make him see she's not afraid of him.

"And you know, maybe it was too much too fast, and too intense. Maybe we needed a little space from eachother. We had been on top of one another for days and I hadn't really processed everything from fire and then the case.. And then after you left, there were some things with Dan, but I have a feeling you already know about those.." Chloe trails off as she meets his eyes again and see the confirmation there and she no longer has to wonder who attacked her ex. "Being alone through all of this, not having you here to frustrate me, and make jokes.. to make me smile, and offer me comfort... I'm sure of myself now. I know I've processed all of the fallout from everything, all of the crap that has happened in the last month. And I know what I want. What I desire. And now, I have one question for you, Lucifer." She says as she watches him, using her hand on his cheek to lift his head a little so she can look into his eyes. "Do you still feel the same as when you left? Do you still want me to move in here, and all that comes with that?" She asks, not for the first time being glad that he doesn't lie. And really hoping he says yes because she really hasn't looked for another place, so if he's change his mind she's in a bit of trouble.

Taking a deep breath since he's now able to talk, it seems, Lucifer lifts one hand to put it around Chloe's wrist, taking her hand away from his cheek slowly. It should be a rather simple question to answer, but he struggles a little with getting it out because deep down he still thinks he's a monster unworthy of her. His selfish nature wins out however, and his determination never to lie. Holding onto her hand that he took from his face and looking down at how small and delicate it seems when compared to his own, he takes a brief moment to consider his words before he decides simple is best. "Yes, Chloe, I do." He finally answers, his voice cracking a little, and he widens his eyes for a moment as he clears his throat a little and blinks a few times before he looks up at the Detective again. He doesn't say anything else though, not sure what else she might want to say, but he stokes his thumb across the back of her hand slowly, mostly to reassure himself that she's there.

For a moment Chloe was getting worried that he might have changed his mind, or say no for any other reason his mind may think up. She sighs in relief when he answers though and she smiles, squeezing his hand a little with a small nod. "I think where we go from here is pretty simple, then.. I haven't.. moved anything out. I've been staying here." She explains as she looks at him. "I've missed you, Lucifer." She says honestly, releasing his hand to step forward and put her arms around his neck to pull him in for a hug.

Not having been expecting the hug, Lucifer freezes and hesitates for a moment as he so often does when people hug him unexpectedly. It only lasts a moment though before he places his arms around Chloe, one hand at her waist, the other just under her arm as he pulls her close. Closing his eyes for a moment, he lowers his head slightly to rest it against his Detective's shoulder, feeling a sense of wonder at how compassionate and utterly good this woman is. He turns his head toward her a little and takes a deep breath, not being able to resist placing a soft, affectionate kiss against her neck before he starts to move back just a little so he can look down into Chloe's eyes uncertainly, a part of him still searching for some sort of deceit or fear. When something seems too good to be true, it usually is, right?

Chloe's eyes are clear, and the only expression she has is one of reassurance, acceptance, and affection. "It's ok, Lucifer." She reassures softly as she looks at him, before she leans up to press a soft kiss against his lips. She knows that sometimes he understands actions better than words, and if she can get his brain to stop analyzing everything so much for a few moments she know she can get him to relax.

Lucifer returns the kiss softly because how can he not, keeping his arms securely around her as he leans down toward her a little so she doesn't have to lean up quite so far. But after a minute he slowly breaks the kiss and watches her. "Detective..." He hesitates, resting his forehead against hers before he whispers. "Chloe.." There's so much longing in his tone as he looks at her, hesitating before he leans down and kisses her more firmly, taking control a little in a way he hasn't really in their relationship, using his hold on her to pull her closer to his body as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss, which becomes a little desperate as he wants to convince himself this is real, that she's here and that despite everything she still wants him.

Relieved a little at the response she gets from Lucifer, because it's fairly predictable for him and is what she expected from her partner, Chloe slides one hand into his hair as she savors the feel of it for a few moments. Before things can get too intense though, she slowly breaks the kiss, giving him a few more soft kisses before she licks her lips a little. "You still owe me a date. You're not getting out of it that easily. And if you don't want Trixie and I to stay here, that's fine, I'll find someplace else, but I haven't really been looking. I wanted to talk to you first." She explains as she looks at him, tilting her head a little to the side as she watches his dark eyes.

Surprised and caught off-guard about her teasing about the date, Lucifer laughs a little with some disbelief as he looks at her curiously, like a puzzle he still hasn't quite figured out. Still, he's recovered some of his equilibrium at least and feels more like himself than he has in a month. "Of course, Detective. I wouldn't dream of denying you anything." He teases slightly with a small smirk. "And as for you staying here, I believe I made you a deal. While it has been a month, I haven't kept up my side of the bargain by living here alongside you, so how about we reset the timer on that, hm? Give you a month, just to make sure. Though really, I can't blame you for wanting to wake up to me every morning. What's not to like about that, hm?" He asks as he looks down at himself, his tone playful as he glances back up at his Detective with a small smirk. As always, covering up any real emotions with innuendos and suggestiveness.

Grinning a little as she looks at her partner, who she's glad to see is starting to feel more like himself, Chloe looks him over for a few moments playfully. "Well, I suppose it's not all bad. I guess I should honor the term of our deal. A deal is a deal, especially with the Devil, isn't that right?" She asks as she looks at him again, combing her hands through the hair on the back of his head a few times. "Hm. I do have an idea about how we could start things off, though." She smirks as something occurs to her, giving him her best flirty smile, which may come across a little strange right at the moment.

Arching an eyebrow with a small smirk, Lucifer's mind goes straight to the gutter as he looks his Detective over. "Well, well.. What do you have in mind, Detective? Some naughty little fantasy? Finally use your cuffs for something more enjoyable? Whatever it is, you know I'm up for anything." He teases in the low tone he uses for flirting, shifting his hold on her so his hands rest on her waist, ready to explore should they be given free reign.

Considering for a few moments as she watches the Devil in front of her, Chloe smirks a little and moves her hands to rest against his chest. "Do you trust me, Lucifer?" She asks, which is an important question, but she tries to phrase it in a lighthearted tone to try and take some of the weight off it.

"Always, Detective." Lucifer reassures without thinking about it, not sure what that has to do with anything, but his mind is certainly spinning now. "Well, you certainly have my attention now. Whatever has your mind conjured up this time, hm?" He asks as he leans down toward her a little. Clearly his mind hasn't made it out of the gutter yet. But it sort of permanently lives there.

Holding her partner at bay with gentle pressure to his chest, Chloe leans back slightly, smiling a little. "While I'm sure you have some interesting ideas of your own, and Trixie /is/ going to be gone all weekend, I have a feeling what I have in mind is different from what you have in mind." She points out, arching an eyebrow of her own at him, before sliding his hands up under his jacket, starting to push it off his shoulders.

Intentions made clear, Lucifer releases his Detective in order to move his arms behind his back and help her, tugging at his sleeves one at a time until his jacket slides off. He catches it before it can fall to the floor though and turns slightly to toss it onto the couch. Having a feeling he at least knows part of what the woman before him desires, he lifts one hand at a time to slowly undo his cufflinks, turning to slowly place them on the bar after he removes them before he returns to his former position, slowly untucking his shirt from his trousers before he holds his hands out to the side a little. "Care to finish the job, Detective? Most of your little ideas seem to involve divesting me of my shirt, afterall." He teases as he watches her.

Amused as she watches her partner, Chloe knows at some point they're going to have to have a proper talk about things, but she also knows that this is Lucifer she's dealing with. The Devil himself, basically a different species from her. A wild animal with the veneer of civility. Pushing him will only make him lash out. If he feels safe and comfortable, she's discovering that he'll open up, but only on his own terms. And she's willing to wait. Biting the corner of her lip as she looks at the somewhat rumpled looking Lucifer, Chloe shakes her head a little as she meets his eyes. "No.. No, I think you can finish up." She teases a little as she slips out of her shoes and kicks them aside.

That's a turnabout, but Lucifer nods slowly. "As you wish, Detective." He smirks a little before he starts to unbutton his shirt slowly, working his way from the top down. His eyes remain on Chloe, gauging her reaction as he continues and when he finishes, he pulls his shirt off and lets it fall to the floor, leaving him in just his trousers. "What next?" He asks with a little smirk as he looks at her, finding it rather amusing to leave her in control. He doesn't mind occasionally handing over control to his lovers, at least for a little while. But with his Detective it's different, because letting her take control also means letting him find out more about her. It's sort of an indirect method of finding out what she likes and what she desires, but he can't exactly use his normal way of finding those things out.

Shaking her head a little, Chloe takes Lucifer's hand and leads him over to the couch, picking up the remote and then looking at the couch, gauging distances for a moment, before she points. "Sit." She snickers a little before she says, "Stay, Lucifer. Good Devil." She mimics his sing-song tone from when he said that to her once upon a time, before she goes to the bar and pours them both a drink, returning to near the couch and moving the coffee table into a spot that is more easily accessible for them.

Utterly amused by this entire situation, Lucifer follows Chloe over and sits down where she pointed before he laughs at her words. "Excellent memory, Detective. Didn't you say you'd rather keep an eye on me?" He asks as he tilts his had a little and leans back on the couch, laying one arm along the back of it as he watches her move across the room. "I presume we're going to watch another movie? I can think of much better uses of our time." He notes suggestively, grateful for the drink but wondering what she's doing. It's clear she has something specific I mind.

Putting the drinks down on the coffee table, Chloe removes her overshirt/jacket which leaves her in a somewhat thin t-shirt, before she sits down next to him on the couch. "It's always safer when I can keep an eye on you, Lucifer. You do tend to get yourself into trouble." She points out before she moves away from him a little. "Just trust me, Lucifer. You'll like this." She turns to stack the throw pillows up against the arm of the couch before she turns sideways on the couch and slides one leg between him and the back of the couch. Reaching out, she tries to turn Lucifer so his back is to her, ignoring his confused expression as long as he complies.

Doing what he's told has never been Lucifer's strong suit, but he follows the unspoken directions and turns, placing his hands on either side of her legs to support himself as he slides out of his shoes so he can put his feet up on the couch. After he's positioned, the Devil turns his head to the side a little to glance at his Detective's hand on his shoulder as she starts to pull him backwards. "Are you quite sure about this, Detective?" He asks as he starts to lean back carefully against her, getting an inkling of what she wants and concerning that she won't be comfortable.

"I know what I'm doing, Lucifer. Trust me." Chloe reassures as she continues too pull him backwards, one hand moving to the back of his had to move it to the side so it rests on one of her shoulders. "There." She murmurs, smiling as she runs her fingertips down his neck before draping her arms down his bare chest. "Now pick a movie." She murmurs softly in his ear before she playfully bites the top of it, drawing one hand back up his skin to trace across his collarbone gently.

Giving a low chuckle after she bites him, Lucifer grins as he picks up the remote, his other hand sliding up her leg to curl around the side just above her knee. "Mmm.. Detective.." He purrs, still chuckling a little. "You constantly surprise me. Who knew you would be quite so creative." He murmurs approvingly before he picks up the remote to find a movie to watch, letting out a pleased sigh at her caresses. "Just out of curiosity, why are you always having me choose the movies?" He asks as he flips through his collection, stroking his thumb against Chloe's knee gently.

Quite pleased with the response she gets, Chloe considers for a few moments as she continues to stroke his bare skin slowly, sometimes just resting her hands against him, sometimes going down his arms or up his neck and into his hair a little. "Because I like seeing what you choose." She explains simply, shrugging lightly as she looks over at the TV, smiling as she sees what movie he seems to have settled on. "Pretty Woman?" She asks in surprise as she looks down at him

Relaxing and enjoying what can be best described as the petting, Lucifer turns his head to glance at Chloe. "Hookers and romance, what's not to like?" He scoffs a little, then points after he puts the remote down and the movie starts. "And you know what a leg man I am, Detective, look at the length of her skirt. Blimey." He glances over at her leg where it's bent beside him, and he strokes the outside of her thigh before letting it come to rest back where it was just above her knee, fingers curled underneath. "Of course, hard to think about those when I have a rather lovely set of legs around me already." He points out with a little smirk, shifting slightly before he relaxes, trusting his weight to her.

Lucifer certainly isn't as heavy as Chloe thought he would be, but it's certainly worth it. She shakes her head a little, goosebumps rising on her skin a little as she watches him. This is certainly not something either of them has probably ever done before, and certainly not with one another, but it also seems so easy and natural that it makes the Detective relax a little more as the movie starts, allowing her hands to do what they will, doubting there is anything she can do which Lucifer would disapprove of.

Disapprove is certainly not the word that Lucifer is thinking of as he tries to focus on the movie, but the exploratory, gentle, intoxicating touches from the somewhat frustrating woman behind him are certainly distracting. He makes it about halfway through the movie before he stops paying attention to it and starts paying attention to a certain Detective. Catching one of her hands, he presses a soft kiss to her palm before he brushes his lips down to the inside of her wrist where he places a soft kiss before he nips softly at the sensitive skin, delighting at the tiny hitch he hears in his partner's breath. Releasing her hand, the Devil sits up a little, enough that he can turn over in place and slide one arm beneath her, to support his weight on his elbow. "Detective.. you are far too distracting.." He murmurs seductively before he brushes his lips across hers, but pulls back when she tries to get more firm contact, chuckling a little as he teases her for a few moments, only giving in when she fists her hand in his hair. The kiss is passionate and a little desperate as he presses his body against hers, his free hand sliding firmly down her side over hip to hitch up her leg a little in order to encourage her to wrap it around him.

The rational side of Chloe's mind points out that this may be wrong, it might be too fast, since there's still a lot they have to discuss. For once however, the impulsive side of her mind that is starting to fill with a lustful haze, tells her rational mind to shove it where the sun don't shine. Ultimately this means she eagerly kisses Lucifer, a small moan tearing from her throat as she wraps both legs around his waist and pulls him down against her.

Lucifer holds contempt for many things and many human emotions or concepts, but one thing he holds sacred is consent. No matter what he wand his partners did, he always made sure it was what they desired. So before either of them can sink too far into a passionate haze, Lucifer breaks the kiss to watch her and breathlessly ask. "Are you sure this is what you want, Chloe?" He lifts one hand to brush her hair back, trying to ignore for a moment how deliciously gorgeous she looks, at least until he has his answer.

An involuntary whimper is pulled from Chloe when Lucifer pulls away from her, and she is about to pull him back when he speaks, which makes her try and focus for a moment. She grins a little an leans up to whisper in his ear. "I'm very sure, Lucifer. I think it's time you prove that you haven't just been boasting about your skill." She murmurs in what she hopes is a seductive way, but she's a little out of practice. Still, she nips at his ear again since he seemed to like that the first time, nuzzling her cheek against his before she relaxes back to look into his eyes.

"With pleasure. I thought you'd never ask." Lucifer purrs, kissing her again as he shifts slightly with his arms around her, lifting her from the couch and standing as his kiss becomes more impatient and desperate, spurred on by the eager response he gets from his Detective. He stumbles slightly on his way to the bedroom, carrying her with one arm around her back, the other hand spread over her butt. He presses her briefly against the wall beside the steps to his bedroom to focus more on the woman in his arms before he chuckles a little as he stumbles back and up into the bedroom to show her that his skill has not been exaggerated one bit.

Live up to the legend he certainly does, as Lucifer spends hours worshiping Chloe. When she's finally exhausted, th Devil makes sure they're both cleaned up and that Chloe is comfortable before he pulls the covers up over them both and pulls a boneless Chloe against his side. "I'll never let you go again." He promises as he nuzzles against her a little, finally allowing himself to drift off to the best sleep he's had in a month, since he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this, and who have reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying the start of the second part of this story. **

**Now to the bad news. I already had this chapter written but I've tried a few times over the last 2-3 weeks to write more on this and I end up staring blankly at the screen. I think I need a break from this story for a little while. So I am going to set it aside and not think about it for a few weeks and work on my other stories. I'm not going to abandon this, but I don't want to force something out that I will hate and which will not be up to the standards you, my readers, are used to. That is the quickest way for me to end a story altogether, and I'm not ready to do that yet. So I'm going to take a brief break from it. And hopefully in a few weeks I can come back with fresh eyes and continue this. Thanks in advance for your understanding.**

**Reviews/comments welcome (and encouraged)!**

* * *

Lucifer is the first one to wake in the morning, probably not surprising given their activities. He can't help but grin a little smugly as he looks down at where Chloe is sprawled over his chest, and he takes a minute to enjoy the feel of her naked body against his as he strokes her bare back. He's more than tempted to give her a lovely way to wake up, but he is a little worried she might be sore. So instead he just enjoys the moment as he waits for her to wake up, thinking over the last 24 hours, but more than that, thinking over the last month and what it was like knowing his Detective was somewhere in LA but he was forbidden from seeing her, Not a pleasant time at all, and one he hopes never to repeat. He will do what he has to to prove himself a worthy partner.

Unfortunately no matter how tired she is, years of waking up at the same time for work means she only sleeps an hour or so past that time before she starts to wake up, blinking a few times and then smirking a little as everything comes back to her. She groans as she stretches and feels her sore muscles. "You certainly live up to the hype.." She murmurs, the stroking of his fingers over her back letting her know Lucifer is awake. Turning her head, she places a few soft kisses on his chest as she shifts and moves up his body a little before she can give him a relatively chaste kiss, not allowing it to last too long because, well, morning breath. "Good morning." She says as she looks into his dark eyes.

Nothing like getting his ego stroked first thing in the morning. Grinning a little smugly at his Detective, Lucifer returns the kiss and hums softly, pleased. "Good morning, Detective." He says softly as he watches her, before he looks her over. "How do you feel? Are you very sore? We were rather energetic last night and it has been quite some time.." He asks with his usual lack of shame, as he runs his hand down her back slowly again, resting it just above the curve of her butt as he takes in the view from the front.

"Eyes are up here, buddy." Chloe teases before she licks her lips and considers how she feels. "I think I'm going to be walking bow-legged today.. I am store, but I think I'm stiff more than anything else.." She admits, before she shrugs and grins a little. "And yet, a part of me still wants more." She says honestly as she looks at him. It has been a while since she had sex of any kind, but of course, everything was better with Lucifer. Apparently practice does make perfect.

Looking back up into Chloe's eyes, Lucifer grins wickedly. "Well.. let me see what I can do about that.." He murmurs seductively as he slowly rolls her onto her back, settling his body between her legs before he starts to kiss down over her body slowly.

Gasping a little but then laughing, Chloe grabs Lucifer, trying to pull him back up. "Lucifer.. wait... stop.." She says urgently as she tries not to laugh, grinning a little down at him when he lifts his head, looking absolutely like someone just took away his favorite toy.

"Why? I was going to kiss it better." Lucifer says with another wicked grin as he looks up at her from the level of her stomach, dropping his head to place another soft kiss against her smooth skin before he looks up at her. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" He asks enticingly with a little smirk.

Blushing a little and rolling her eyes at Lucifer's expression, Chloe shakes her head in exasperation before she tugs at him again. "Yes, I'm sure. For one, because I need to use the bathroom.. get off." She pushes him gently, well aware that he only moves because he wants to. She does feel a certain amount of smugness when she sees his sex hair, too. So it /can/ get completely wrecked. After getting up carefully to make sure her legs will support her, she looks back at the Devil lounging on the bed, looking like a freaking male model, and she shakes her head before she goes quickly into the bathroom, trying not to think of all the possibilities, and whether or not they'll leave the penthouse this weekend.

Once the door closes, Lucifer rolls onto his back and stretches, surprised at the slight tightness in some of his muscles. Apparently being around the Detective allowed him to be a little sore as well. At least she hasn't affected his stamina or recovery time. Closing his eyes, he takes a moment to remember the night before. While he's always enjoyed sex immensely, he can't remember ever feeling so insatiable. He's always been able to go all night to satisfy his partner, but he's never /wanted/ so much. He claims he's addictive because that's how women respond to him, like addicts, but now he feels a little of what it's like to be on the other side. He just can't get enough of his Chloe. Of course, it wasn't entirely one sided either. His Detective was just as hungry for him as he was for her, which was undeniably sexy, and created one of the most satisfying feedback loops of desire he's ever been caught in.

Popping just his head up from where he was slightly sprawled out on the bed, Lucifer smirks a little as he sees Chloe standing naked, and holding a toothbrush out to him, of all things. "Well, I don't think I've ever been asked to be creative with a toothbrush before, but I'll give it a whirl." He says playfully as he sits up.

Rolling her eyes a little, Chloe takes her own toothbrush from her mouth. "Brush. I hate morning breath." She explains, admiring his naked form as he rises gracefully from the bed before she blushes a little and turns back to the bathroom after he takes his brush to keep herself from staring and so she can finish properly brushing her own teeth.

Chuckling a little at his partner, Lucifer takes the brush. "Blimey, you're gorgeous. I like this early morning tousled look" He says as he looks her over, before standing beside her at the second sink, leaning over it a little to support himself on one arm as he goes about brushing his teeth.

Shaking her head a little, Chloe shifts her weight from foot to foot for a moment before she glances over at him in the mirror. "Shut up." She says with a bit of a smirk, sighing a little and then looking past him over at the tub. "I think I'm going to have to try your tub out." She muses, a little embarrassed as she looks over at her partner.

Pausing for a moment before rinsing his mouth out to clear it, Lucifer looks over at Chloe with genuine concern. "Just how sore are you, Detective?" He asks, before he turns to step over to start the tub filling. "I'm sorry if I was a little.. overenthusiastic.. but in my defense you weren't exactly complaining last night." Even through the concern in his tone, he can't help but smirk as he glances over his shoulder at her, moving back to her side as the bath fills. "Come on. I'll make you some breakfast and then join you." He adds as he takes her hand, holding it up like he's escorting royalty as he steps back over to the tub, obviously having no shame or discomfort in his nudity.

"I'm not too sore, like I said, just mostly stiff, I think... but I did have a pretty good workout last night. Nothing that a bath and some aspirin won't cure." Chloe reassures, though her heart melts a little at how concerned he is about her well being. "You know you don't have to cook for me or anything." She reminds him, shaking her head a little in amazement at all the different sides to this mercurial man. Well. Mercurial Devil. But then that's sort of his thing.

"You know me, Detective. I rarely do things out of some sort of sense of obligation." Lucifer points out as he helps her step down into the tub. "I /want/ to do this for you. Now stay put, I'll be right back." He reassures as he leaves the room, grabbing his robe on the way out because while he might not mind nudity, he doesn't want anything to get potentially singed while he's cooking, either. Not usually a problem, but with Chloe around, he's got to be a little more careful. He also has a bit of an ulterior motive for cooking as well, wanting to apologize for the last month, for not trusting her more and not waiting to see if she would return. Even if he doesn't say as much his Detective.

Chloe can't help but snicker a little as she slowly sits down in the shallow water and she watches him go with a little smile. She marvels at the size of the tub which is filling at a surprisingly impressive rate, shaking her head a little before turning to look at the little bottles that are lined up along the edge. A lot of them surprisingly girly which makes her wonder how often Lucifer's guests use the tub. She does put some lavender scented oil into the water because she's always found it relaxing, and figures if Lucifer has a problem smelling like lavender, he shouldn't have bought the oils in the first place. Or he can stay out of the water.

By the time Lucifer returns the tub is nearly full, and he has a tray full of what is essentially finger food. Fruit, toast, french toast sticks and Japanese style rolled omelets. There's orange juice and coffee for them both as well. He settles the tray down beside the bath before he motions to her. "Well, scooch forward a bit, and I'll join you." Even though he could sit anywhere else in the tub, he wants to be as close to Chloe as possible, and he knows he's more comfortable than cold procelein. And perhaps it's a little bit clingy, but he's observed that she finds such things comforting as well. As he waits for her to move he removes his robe and then turns to hang it up nearby, so he can retrieve it afterward if he so chooses.

"Oh my gosh.. Lucifer, your back.." Chloe gasps, now that he's closer, she can see that she left some scratch marks down over his shoulders which are now looking a little red and angry. She puts her hand over her mouth in surprise, twisting toward him a little from where she was sitting forward waiting for him.

"Bloody hell, woman, what is it with you and my back?" Lucifer asks in exasperation, shaking his head as he looks at her. "First it was my scars, and then it was my lack of scars when my wings returned, so what is it now?" He asks, a little amused as he walks back toward the tub.

Rolling her eyes a little at his reaction, Chloe shakes her head. "No, it's nothing like that, Lucifer, it's just.. I scratched you a little." She says with a light blush spreading across her cheeks, vaguely motioning over her own shoulder for a minute. "I am so sorry.." She adds uncertainly, not remembering doing anything like that, but her memories are a tad bit fuzzy.

With eyebrows going up, Lucifer grins slowly. "Really? Well that explains what that twinge is." He says as he flexes his shoulders a little. "My, my, Detective.." He purrs as he looks at her. "The dangers of being around you.. Didn't realize you'd be a scratcher." He teases as he finally gets into the tub behind her, pulling her back between his legs and against his chest. "It's a good little reminder of last night, as if I needed one. Now eat." He orders, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder before he grins. "You're not the only one who left a mark, it seems I was overly enthusiastic in more than one way." he says with a slight smirk as he places a quick kiss against a hickie he made at the base of her neck. "As I recall, this was a rather sensitive spot." He murmurs, kissing the spot lightly again to make his point.

"Ok!" Chloe cries, holding up her hands in a 'stop' motion even if he is behind her. Her blush deepens a little and her eyes widen in slight panic before she clears her throat. "We obviously need some rules. No hickies. We are not teenagers." She says in a firm tone, holding up one finger while she picks up some food with her other hand. "No sex when Trixie is around." She emphasizes as she holds up a second finger. "And you seriously need to cut down on the innuendos, or suggestiveness.. or... dirty talk.. whatever the hell you're doing." The last one as she holds up a third finger, is said almost pleadingly. "It's very distracting, and I don't need any reminders of last night, or any future nights." She says firmly before she shakes her head a little and licks her lips, starting to eat slowly as she lowers her free hand back into the water.

Chuckling a little as he watches Chloe mentally squirm, Lucifer very solemnly listens to her list of demands and he nods slowly. "Well, I can't make any promises on the last one, but I'll do my best. Otherwise, I accept. Though waiting until Beatrice isn't around is going to be quite frustrating. We might have to take a long lunch or two, since I'm also forbidden from anything at at work." He teases quietly as he looks at her, keeping one arm around her stomach and lifting out the other, drying it briefly on a nearby towel before he picks up some food as well. "I do hope you're not too sore for too long, I have some plans for this weekend I think you'll like." He muses with a little grin as he relaxes back against the tub.

"Am I going to be able to walk at all on Monday?" Chloe jokes as she glances back at him, pointedly ignoring the comments about long lunches. Afterall, he has been able to restrain himself for this long, surely he can muster up the willpower to wait. Resting her head back against him as she eats, her free hand moving to rest over his arm before she continues. "I don't have your stamina, Lucifer. Maybe save something for a different weekend." She teases him with a little snicker.

"Do you think I have so few ideas they could be used up in a weekend?" Lucifer teases in return as he watches her, nuzzling against her neck and up to hear ear, nipping at her earlobe gently before he whispers. "Oh, Chloe... the things I want to do to you..." He lets out a small sigh and nips at her earlobe again before he sits back, smirking a little.

Under normal circumstances, like, two weeks ago circumstances, Chloe would think he was just bragging again or exaggerating more likely. This time she's had a taste of just how honest he was being and she catches her breath, shivering a little at his words. "Lucifer.." She murmurs in a slightly breathless but frustrated tone, her hand tightening over his for a moment as she bites her lip.

"Oh.. I like it when you say my name like that." Lucifer murmurs, grinning a little as he looks at her. "I wonder.. have I always affected you like this, Detective, or is it just because of last night, hm?" He asks curiously, picking up a strawberry with a small smirk before he bites into it.

Elbowing Lucifer lightly with one arm, Chloe shakes her head a little. "/No one/ has ever affected me like you, Lucifer. Good and bad." She says before she takes a deep breath and sighs, picking up one of the french toast sticks. "So I finally respond like one of your bimbo's downstairs. I guess that's the difference between refusing to believe I could find you attractive, and embracing my desires." She smirks a little, licking a little syrup off her lips as she chews her last bite.

Reaching out to gasp Chloe's hand, he brings her hand close and briefly sucks the syrup off her fingers, "Bimbo's. Why, my dear Chloe, I hope you're not jealous of them. You really have no reason to be, you are the only woman I truly desire" He reassures seriously as he watches her, thumb stroking back and forth across her stomach gently. "You know, I can think of something interesting to do with this syrup.." He goes back to teasing his Detective because its just so damned fun, letting a few drops of syrup fall on her shoulder from another french toast stick before licking it off slowly.

With a frustrated groan, Chloe shifts to elbow Lucifer in the ribs again. "Lucifer." She snaps, more seriously this time. "Stop it." She scolds, looking back at him so he knows she's serious this time.

Lucifer omphs a little. "Careful, I can actually bruise with you around." He points out, meeting her eyes and then nodding as he sees how serous she is, having the good sense to look a little apologetic. "My apologies, I just rather enjoy your reactions." He says with a small smile, but he places a sweet kiss on her cheek before he sits back and actually eats the stick he had picked up. "You're right. Rather insensitive of me when you're sore." He muses as he thinks about it for a few moments, before he asks, "Besides the obvious of course, where else are you sore?" He asks as he looks at her, considering how best to make up for his overzealousness.

"Bruising was kind of the point I was trying to make." Chloe says as she looks at him, shaking her head and eating a little more of the food, before she considers his question. "I don't know.. my back and my legs, I guess?" She asks as she thinks about it. "Why, don't tell me you have some miracle cure for that?" She asks with a little smirk as she tilts her head back a little more to look at him.

Shaking his head for a moment, Lucifer smiles. "Not a miracle, but I believe I can help." He explains as he shifts, grasping Chloe's waist to lift her long enough that he can move from behind her, carefully setting her back down before he moves down toward her legs, not seeming to care about the sloshing water though at least the food remains untouched. Finally settling in a kneeling position beside her foot, he lifts her ankle slowly and placing her foot on his thigh. "Just relax and enjoy your breakfast." He says with a gentle look as he watches her before he moves his hands to her foot, starting an expert massage and slowly making his way up her leg, seeking out any areas of stiffness and taking his time.

Yelping as she's manhandled around, Chloe takes a deep breath once she's sat back down and she moves back against the tub, watching the Devil in front of her curiously, "What in the world are you doing?" She asks a moment before he starts to rub her foot and then she lets out a little sigh of relief which is not the last sound she makes.

By the time Lucifer has finished with both her legs, Chloe is yet again a boneless puddle, and a good deal more of the food is gone. "Come on." The Devil says as he moves a little closer, the water starting to cool down to an uncomfortable level anyway. Sliding one arm under her knees and the other around her waist, he easily lifts her out of the water, reaching over with a foot to hit the drain before he carefully steps up and out of the tub before gently setting Chloe back on her feet and reaching over for one of the soft towels he has in order to gently wrap the Detective up like a burrito before he leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips. "You look absolutely wrecked, love." He admits with a somewhat sheepish smile "Why don't you get dried off, and I'll go change the sheets, then back to bed with you, hm?" He carefully pushes her hair back behind one ear before he smiles and grabs another towel for himself, putting it around his waist and giving her one more soft look before he turns to go out to the bedroom and complete his task.

It's true that between the bath, food, massage and lavender, Chloe is very sleepy, but she's not sure about sleeping her weekend away. A little nap might not hurt though, and she sort of likes this doting side of Lucifer. Yet another side to him that she never knew existed until recently. Carefully, she dries herself off and puts her hair back in a braid to keep it from going crazy, most of her items still spread across his bathroom counter which she's surprised he hasn't commented on. She did try and neaten things up a little now that she'll be staying here more permenantly. She takes a moment to put some lotion on her arms and legs before she steps out into the bedroom, the towel still wrapped around her body just under her arms.

Just finishing putting the pillows back on the neatly made bed, Lucifer glances up as she comes out and he smiles a little. "You're absolutely glowing. A little bit of luxury suits you." He says before he holds up a finger and goes into his closet, smirking a little as he comes out with the awful green t-shirt from the mexican restaurant. "I found this when I was packing to leave.. I thought it might be more comfortable for you to sleep in than one of my other shirts." He explains as he holds it out to her.

"Thanks.. where's my underwear?" Chloe asks, deciding not to comment about having her own sleeping clothes here still, because he's being so adorable. An the shirt does look comfortable. She slowly does look around at some of the clothes that are scattered across the floor from their impatience the night before. She barely remembers how they got eachother's clothes off, much less where they all ended up. She does at least take the shirt from him and puts it on before she decides to just go over and retrieve a fresh pair from the drawer he had previously cleaned out for her.

"Ah. Yes." Lucifer goes over and picks up what used to be a pair of panties. "A casualty of our impatience. Along with my shirt, I'm afraid. It's now missing three buttons." He says with a little chuckle. "Pity.. They were my favorite color." He muses as he looks at the wrecked lacy red panties, though he ends up smirking a little. "Should I keep them as a momento?" He asks, laughing as they get snatched out of his hands. "Kidding." He reassures, then he motions. "Come on now, into bed with you." If he's surprised that she moved her things in completely to his bedroom he doesn't show it, beyond being rather pleased that she did, because it shows how much she was hoping he still had feelings for her.

"Hah! A sentence you've been dying to say, no doubt." Chloe points out with a smirk as she tosses her ruined panties into the trash before she climbs up into the freshly made bed. There really are fewer things so wonderful feeling as fresh sheets. "Will you lay with me for a little while?" She asks as she reaches out to grasp Lucifer's hand when he comes over closer.

Lucifer grins as he watches his Detective. "It may have crossed my mind now and again." He nods slowly in response to her, and gives her hand a light squeeze. "If you wish, let me, just.." He motions toward his closet before he turns away, picking up her towel and tossing it into the bathroom followed by his own before he disappears into his closet and comes back out in a pair of boxers. "There we are.." He says as he walks over to her, smiling softly as he sees Chloe almost half asleep already.

Moving back a little to let Lucifer have plenty of room, Chloe holds the covers up for him, waiting until he's settled before she cuddles up close to him, taking a deep breath and smiling. "I missed this, Lucifer." She admits in a soft tone, drawing lazy designs on his skin with her hand.

Sighing a little as he holds her close against his side, Lucifer nods a little. "I did, too, Detective." He reassures softly, not able to break a year's habit of calling her by her title, overnight. "It seems among other things, I sleep much better when you're beside me" He adds quietly, eyebrows going up as he hears a small snore coming from the woman. "I suppose we'll finish this conversation later, then, Chloe.." He murmurs softly with a bit of amusement before he glances at the clock to take note of the time before he closes his eyes as well, his hand slowly rubbing her back as he enjoys her closeness. But even Lucifer isn't unaffected by the morning of relaxation, even if he wasn't doing most of the relaxing. Combined with the events of the night before and the sense of warmth and comfort he feels from Chloe cuddling up with him makes it very easy for him to start to drift off, his hand slowing where it was stroking her back until it stops altogether as he drifts off into dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you all for your patience. You guys are amazingly understanding and lovely, and I have not forgotten about this! I've started writing on it again since I have an idea now of where I want to go, but it might still be a few weeks before I'm posting regularly so I can make sure you guys get the quality you deserve. Don't give up on me though, I am working on it! And thanks again for your patience.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions of where to go, they all helped me a lot, and I think I even figured out my ending because of one of them. So thank you. I hope you enjoy this little fluffy chapter as I wrap things up in order to head into our next plot!**

**As always, Reviews/Comments welcome (and encouraged)!**

* * *

Oddly enough, it's Chloe that wakes first after a few hours and she yawns, still a little sore, but feeling better than when she woke up the first time this morning. Slowly looking up at Lucifer, she smiles a little a she sees him still asleep. Since he seems to be a surprisingly heavy sleeper, she carefully props herself up on a elbow to look down at his sleeping face, lifting her fingers to brush his cheek gently. When he still doesn't stir, she leans down and brushes a soft kiss across his lips. And when that still isn't enough to wake him up, or at least as far as Chloe can tell he doesn't, she smiles a little and, emboldened, leans in to kiss him a little more firmly this time.

This kiss gets a sleepy response at first as Lucifer starts to wake up, and after a few moments of gentle kisses, he brings a hand up to hold the back of Chloe's head as he intensifies the kiss, ravishing her mouth. Sitting up slightly to continue the kiss a moment when Chloe starts to pull away, he finally releases her and relaxes back on the bed again. "Mmm.. that's a lovely way to wake up." He says with a small chuckle, taking a deep breath as he stretches slightly.

Chloe couldn't help the way she moaned a little through the kiss and now she's blushing as she looks down at a smug Lucifer. "Shut up." She mutters again, not knowing what else to say, and instead she nestles her head back down on his chest to hide her face from him. "I always figured you would be a lighter sleeper." She admits, starting to draw designs on his chest with her finger, following the defined lines of his muscles for a moment.

"I usually am. A question for Linda no doubt." Lucifer muses as he watches her. "More importantly.. how are you feeling?" He asks as he looks at her, rubbing his hand over her back again slowly, but a little less innocently than before as he memorizes the feel of her.

"Better." Chloe reassures, and she smiles a little. "Amazing what a hot bath, some rest, and your very own masseuse can do for you." She snickers a little before lifting her head to look up at him, "Thank you, for that, by the way." She says with a little smile.

Repeating his move from that morning, Lucifer rolls over so Chloe is beneath him, leaning down to kiss her softly. "I'm very glad you're feeling better, Detective." He says after the kiss, before a seductive grin forms on his face. "Because there is one treat I have been /dying/ for since last night.." Slowly, he leans down to place kisses along her sensitive neck as one of his hands moves to slide the hem of his shirt up. "And since I am the cause of your current soreness, I think you deserve even further pampering.." He adds as he pushes the shirt up to her ribs before he starts to slide down her body, looking up at her with an eager smile on his face to make sure it's alright with her this time.

Even if she is still a bit sore, his voice, his words, his looks, all is more than enough to get her interested. She knows better than to say something like 'you don't have to', because she's discovered in the past 24 hours that Lucifer seems to enjoy nothing more than using his considerable experience to bring her to the peak of pleasure. So she just smiles a little when he checks to make sure his descent won't be stopped this time. "Lucifer.." She murmurs breathlessly, licking her lips and swallowing. "You're the expert.. I mean, if that's what you think, who am I to argue?" She asks playfully with a little smile as she continues to watch him move ever southward.

"Give me a little time, Chloe, and I will make you scream my name." Lucifer promises as he watches her before he places a soft kiss on her stomach on his way to his goal. Unlike the passionate, almost desperate lovemaking that dominated the night before, this time he goes slower, leaving Chloe gasping long before he makes love to her. And this time, that's what it truly is. Yes, he still uses all his skills to ensure Chloe's pleasure, but he takes his time, makes sure she also feels his affection, and yes perhaps even the yet unnamed love. True to his word, when she reaches her peak, she shouts his name before he covers her mouth with his, swallowing any further sounds.

It takes less time for Lucifer to recover and come back to his senses of course, and he smiles a little at the tangled up position they ended up in, each of them on their sides facing the other, one of his arms trapped under her head, one of hers trapped between their bodies and their legs entangled. "Are you alright?" He murmurs softly, feeling like it might be a bit sacrilege to raise his voice too much right now.

Slowly opening her eyes, Chloe tightens her hold where one arm is around Lucifer, to bring her closer and place a soft kiss against his lips. "Yeah. I'm wonderful." She smiles dreamily as she lets her mind wander, and then she blinks slowly, snapping back to reality it seems as she realizes something. "Lucifer." She says in an urgent tone. "Can.. I mean.. you didn't... is it even possible to..?" She shifts her arm so she can motion between them nervously, not even sure how to ask what she's saying even though she is a grown woman. In her defense she's slightly panicked at the moment though and still slightly foggy.

Feeling a bit bemused that this is the first time his ever practical Detective thought about any potential issues, Lucifer seems to consider for a few moments. "Why Detective, I'm not sure.. maybe we really have created Rosemary's baby.. a little sibling for Beatrice." He can't resist teasing her a little with a small smile. But when he sees the look of panic on her face, he snickers lightly before he grins and shakes his head slightly before holding up his hand to calm her down. "Not to worry. We are technically different species, Chloe." He reassures with a little smile. "I cannot catch or carry human diseases, so you've no need to worry about that. As far as other.. complications.." He pointedly looks down at her abdomen. "It's not possible. And I've been on Earth for some time. No Nephilim to be seen." He explains soothingly as he watches her with a small smile. "Don't worry. Nothing to keep us from enjoying ourselves to the fullest. Bit late to be thinking about it though."

At first, Chloe is horrified as she thinks about possibly having an unplanned pregnancy, and then relief floods through her along with a twinge of sadness she refuses to acknowledge, right before she pinches Lucifer's arm. Hard. Chloe then groans in relief and places her forehead against his shoulder. "Thank G.. oodness." She catches herself and smiles sheepishly up at him. "It's your fault for distracting me with your sexiness and your kisses." She grumbles a little. Then something else pings her brain. "Wait.. Nephilim.. that's a.. half human, half angel? They have a name for it, so.. has it happened before?"

"Nice save." Lucifer teases, stroking Chloe's back soothingly as he holds her. "To answer your question, no. Once or twice an Angel has fallen in love with a human, but to my knowledge none of them have been able to procreate. The name is a human word from fiction, not a Divine name. I can't imagine my Father would approve of it in any case. Can you imagine, the abilities of an Angel but the free will and creativity of a human?" He shakes his head thoughtfully, though his tone is a little uninterested since he's never much cared about what any of his many siblings do on Earth. And he's been with many women over the years, some long before contraceptive in its current forms were even dreamt of, and none of those incidents have resulted in pregnancy.

Chloe shifts, rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. "Huh." She muses as she takes in all that information. "Ok... There are just so many questions I have with you sometimes, Lucifer." She admits with a slow shake of her head back and forth.

"Yes, I imagine you do." Lucifer frees his arm from under Chloe and then props himself up on it to admire his partner. "You know I'll always tell you the truth, Chloe." He reminds her sincerely as he looks down into her eyes. "Speaking of the truth.." He trails off and considers. "And not that I mind, of course, but I noticed your things were still in my bathroom.. I wanted to make sure, have you not found a place yet?"

"I was wondering if you noticed that." Chloe admits as she gets her brain to switch tracks as she looks over at him, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek and running her fingers along his jaw slowly, now that she's allowed. "I.. didn't look for a place. Kind of a risk, I know, but I was hoping for a favorable outcome to our conversation." She admits as she looks at him with a little smile, letting the implications of that hang to see what he makes of it.

Lucifer looks slightly perplexed as he looks down at Chloe, "Really?" He hesitates, seeing the truth in the sincerity of her expression. "Even after everything, after.. what you saw, what you know about me, you still want to stay here, you and Beatrice?" He feels he needs to remind her that it's not all sex and pampering with him, that he is the Devil and there is a dark side to him, even if she's somehow forgive him for that. He's a little bit in awe of his Detective, that she would even consider that after everything, that she would trust and believe him in that to his extent. He's never experienced something so unconditional before, and a small part of him wonders if this is what it's like when someone loves someone else.

Laughing a little, Chloe shakes her head as she looks up at him. "You're really adorable when you're confused." She says quietly as she lays her hand against his cheek again briefly. "I.. thought about a lot, about everything, when you left, and.. you know, not only continuing the relationship with you,but staying here with you, too." She begins to explain, her hand moving from his cheek down his neck and then out over his collarbone to his shoulder. "I just realized that.. I was really, really comfortable here, with you. And I don't know if that has ever happened tome. Even with Dan, when we moved in together it was weird and awkward and uncomfortable until we got used to eachother. I'm not saying there won't be weird moments, but staying here with you, having Trixie here.. It's been easy. Really easy, and comfortable, and I think that's really telling about us, about our relations. Besides, Trixie loves it because it has a pool and a great view, and you know she adores you. And even though I wasn't sure what would happen when we got a chance to talk again, or if maybe you had changed your mind for good, I.. "She pauses in her explanation as she looks into the dark eyes of her lover. "I hoped that this thing between us was strong enough for us to come back from our... fight, or whatever you want to call it. I hoped that your feelings would be strong enough to still want us here." She finally concludes watching him with a bit of uncertainty in her expression, since while they talked before, she still feels like there are some unresolved issues, or feelings rather.

Only briefly distracted by the movement of her hand, Lucifer glances down and over at it for a moment before he looks back down at Chloe and listens. He still feels a little confused, but happiness blooms in his chest, a rush better than any drug he's ever experienced. "Detective..." He begins with soft awe to his tone. "You... you really want to stay here, then? You've... forgiven me, for what you saw?" He asks quietly as he looks into her eyes, watching Chloe's expression carefully as he rests one hand on her stomach. When she nods, he can't help the small laugh of disbelief that comes from him. "I... I don't know what to say. Of course I want you to stay here, Chloe. Even if you had rejected me, it wouldn't have changed how I feel. I.. I don't really understand my feelings fully yet, but I can't imagine staying on Earth as long as you lived, without you in my life. And I hope you know I'd do anything for you and your offspring." There's a part of him that can't quite believe what she's saying, but he's more focused on his joy at knowing, a hundred percent, that she wants to stay because that is her desire, not because of fear or any misplaced sense of duty. For once, his Detective is following her desires, and the Devil is more than happy to indulge them. Before she can respond, he chuckles lightly and he leans down and kisses her happily, no sexual intent behind it for once, just trying to express his joy.

Giggling a little, Chloe puts her hands on Lucifer's cheeks and she smiles when he pulls away. "I don't need you to make any big confessions to me or anything, Lucifer. I understand. This is new for you, well, new for both of us in a way. For now, I know what I need to know. And that's how much you care for me. I think we feel the same, but I also know it's something you need to figure out for yourself." She reassures as she watches him, brushing some of his mused hair back from his face." And I know that this..." She motions between them, "Everything between us is still.. really new. It's not all going to be rainbows and joy. You're used to having your own space, and so am I. And while I'm comfortable here.. The one way we're really similar is that we need time to cool off when we get worked up. You're used to coming back here, and before I would go home, too.. I don't think it's going to be easy for us to.. always being around eachother when we get upset. So that's something we're going to have to deal with when it happens. And you're going to have to learn to talk to me, Lucifer. If you get upset or if something sends you into.. whatever happens when you totally lock me out, you need to learn to cope with it. I mean.. I'm a big girl. You need to either talk to me or tell me you need space like you did when Amenediel visited, or when you came home from your investigation. I'm going to want you to talk to me eventually, but if you need a little space first, that's fine.." She explains as she lowers her hands again, wanting to make sure he understands what this relationship is going to entail, but also that she does know him, that she accepts him and is willing to work with how he can get sometimes, if he just gives her a little to work with, just a few words to let her know some inkling of what he's feeling.

Even with her caution, Lucifer's happiness won't be squashed so quickly because she's already made her decision, And he knows that once his Detective makes a decision, she sticks to it, no matter how she might go about it. "Fair point." He says as he thinks about what Chloe says, "I will do my best to communicate with you, Chloe. It's not easy for me, the only one I'm ever used to having to answer to is my Father. And even that was quite some time ago." He muses, nodding as he brushes some of Chloe's hair back from her face. "And yes, I basically invented daddy issues. Intimacy of an emotional kind is certainly new for me. I hope you'll be patient with me, Chloe." His tone softens and becomes a little more serious, looking away from her for a moment as he thinks about what else she said. "From what I've observed, this is what relationships are like? The good and the bad? Human wedding vows say it, don't they? In sickness and in health, for better or worse? I can't get sick, and I think I've already proven that I'm adept at caring for you." He smirks playfully as he looks at her, leaning over to place a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "And we've already had a fairly bad 'worse'. I'm sure we can figure things out."

"I will be as patient as I can be, but we don't always get along. And that's still going to be the same. We're in a nice little bubble right now, but we're going to fight. That's just how relationships go." Chloe points out as she watches him, wondering if he even understands the implications of him bringing up wedding vows at the moment, but as always, his off-handed comments give her more insight into him than he might realize. And bringing that up so casually, implying something so long term, makes her smile as she realizes the depth of his feelings. "I'm sure you're right though, Lucifer. We'll figure everything else out."

"Yes, yes. You can never stay mad at me for too long though. Nor I you, Detective." Lucifer grins as he looks her over. "Come on. We should get a shower and some lunch." He says as he finally sits up, standing and stretching a little before he offers his hand to help Chloe up. "Showing you the true wonders of my shower will have to wait though, I think." He grins as he looks her over, changing his mind by the time she gets over far enough to be sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come on, slow poke." He says, leaning down to swiftly swing her up into his arms, bridal style. "There we go."

Shaking her head slightly at the shift in Lucifer's mood which tells her he's had just about enough emotional talk for the moment, Chloe yelps and grabs onto Lucifer as she's picked up, gasping slightly as she looks at him. "Lucifer, you've got to stop doing that!" She scolds, continuing to cling to him as she tries to get her heart to settle down.

"Why, when you have such a delicious response?" Lucifer asks as he carries her into the bathroom carefully before grinning as he slowly releases her legs, holding her up against him with one arm before he slowly lets her slide down to her feet. "Mnf. You are temptation itself." He muses, holding her for a bit longer before he releases her and reaches into the shower to turn it on. "Let me just dispose of our breakfast, and I'll be back." While he's at it, he picks up their towels from the morning and hangs them on a drying rack before getting their breakfast try and disappearing with it.

Chloe is about to respond when Lucifer drops her legs and she tightens his hold on his neck, at least until she realizes he didn't actually drop her. Instead, she gets to feel his body sliding against hers when he lowers her down and it makes her bite her lip. "Ok." She forces herself to respond as she gets her thoughts in order before watching Lucifer move around the room, admiring his bare ass on the way out. Yeah, she needs to get this out of her system before Monday, or it's going to be very hard to practice what she preaches, and be professional with him at work. Unless she just doesn't look at him, but that would be suspicious. Licking her lips, she strips out of his t-shirt before she steps inside the shower to distract herself from her thoughts, since there's no point in just waiting around for him to get back since the water is already warm.

When he returns, Lucifer pauses to take in the vision of beauty that is Chloe Decker in his shower, and the realization that he's allowed to admire her now, even if she might feel self-conscious about it. And on that note, he steps forward and into the shower behind Chloe, resting his hands lightly on her waist. "Hello.." He says playfully as he watches her.

Startling slightly when Lucifer comes in, Chloe smiles a little. "I swear.. one of these days, I am going to tie a bell around your neck. Is sneakiness part of the whole Celestial thing or is that just you?" she asks, turning around to face him so she can wet down her hair, since only the one spray is on at the moment.

"While that sounds terribly kinky, and I'm not sure what the difference between a 'Celestial thing', and me is.. I don't think sneaking around as you put it, is anything more than just m'self." Lucifer says before he reaches past her to turn one of the knobs on the wall which turns on the waterfall feature of his shower, running a hand through his hair as it soaks through.

"Only you would think that putting a bell on you is in any way kinky." Chloe says with a little shake of her head, reaching past Lucifer in order to get her shampoo. "That's a nice feature, but not really helpful for washing my hair, Lucifer." She says dryly, stepping back a little, out of the water enough so she can get the shampoo through her hair.

Chuckling a little as he watches Chloe, Lucifer nods a little and picks up his body wash to start getting cleaned up. "Don't you know me at all by now? I can make just about anything kinky, Detective. It just takes a little bit of imagination and when it comes to sex, I have that in spades." He points out, grinning a little before he looks down at himself to makes sure he gets clean. He's fairly sure the Detective will prefer him not to smell like sex, even if the sex was with her.

"Ugh. I think us having sex has actually made your innuendos worse. And here I was hoping in vain that they would improve when you satisfied your.. obsession." Chloe teases with a small smirk, stepping forward under the water again to rinse her shampoo out as she watches Lucifer.

"Mm. Who says I'm in any way satisfied, Detective? Sated, perhaps, but not satisfied." Lucifer teases a little as he watches her with smirk, tilting his head to the side before he glances away from her to continue washing himself. "Trying to get into your pants since we met was not just some sort of challenge for me, Chloe. I've always found you extremely sexy. You're the first woman ever to give the Devil blue balls, so rest assured, I am most definitely not 'satisfied'." Lucifer explains as he wathces her with a wicked grin before giving her a searing once-over. "You are right about one thing though, that I did get what I've wanted. You forgot one thing though... It's what you desired as well." He purrs, eyes locked onto hers with a hooded, intense gaze as he runs a hand through his hair again to push it back.

She will not act like a horny teenager. Chloe repeats that to herself a few times as she looks Lucifer over. "I swear, you're going to be the death of me.. Maybe you do put off some weird pheramones or something, because I haven't felt like this since I was a teenager." She admits as she moves closer to him, shaking her head slightly as she reaches out to touch him again.

"Perhaps, but you have always been unaffected by my charms, Detective. So whatever it is your feeling must be from.. you liking what you see." Lucifer points out with a bit of amusement, briefly distracted by Chloe's hands on him, and not willing to let any doubt enter his mind yet. He won't allow the weekend to be ruined. "Or maybe it's just my impressive skill." He smirks a little, hands settling on Chloe's hips again as she moves closer, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he watches her with a little amusement.

Shaking her head slightly, Chloe smiles."I've been unaffected by the Devil, by your supernatural weirdness that make grown women act lie you roofie'd them." She corrects as she watches him. "I've never been completely unaffected by Lucifer Morningstar, the man. At first, you annoyed the hell out of me. I gave up on fighting our partnership.." She smirks as she remembers, looking at him thoughtfully. "But you just kept up with the innuendos, and the being everywhere, and.. then you started being all cute and open and vulnerable around me..." She accuses as she remembers the night of the fire and the day after, her hands sliding down over his chest and abdomen before they slide around and up his back.

"I finally found out what you desired, Detective." Lucifer muses with a sly grin, ducking down to give her a few soft, slow kisses. "Turns out I was right though. You did see something you desired, but wasn't sure how to deal with. Do you remember what I said, when you were stalking me at Lux?"

"I was not stalking you. I was investigating you, because you didn't make sense." Chloe points out in a firm tone. "And yes, I remember.. I asked you what about my face made you think I was interested, and you said it was my eyes, not my face." She thinks about it for a few moments. "And you were right in a way.. I didn't desire you then, but I wasn't sure how to deal with you and I wanted to figure you out." She says softly, looking down at his chest again as she moves her hands back around to his abdomen, admiring the rivulets of water that make their way down before she slides her hands back up, interrupting the flow of the water until they come to rest around his neck again.

"Mnf. Detective.." Lucifer practically purrs after her caress as he looks her over. "I never expected you to be so voracious.. not that I'm complaining of course." His tone is pleased even if it has dropped to a seductive octave. A small smile lingers on his face as he looks down at her, sliding his arms around her waist further to pull her closer against him as he enjoys the sensuality of her body against his combined with the feel of the water running over him.

"Well, your skills are not exaggerated... And I'm not sure I even felt like this when I actually was a teenager.. which means I need to get at least some of this out of my system before Monday. And you are unfairly addictive, and.. mm.. now you're all mine." Chloe murmurs with a small grin as she starts to pull his head down toward hers.

"Staking your claim... Lucifer likes." Lucifer says with a grin, and when their their lips meet, the kiss is passionate and hungry despite their recent lovemaking. It takes only a few moments before the Devil lifts up his Detective and turns quickly to press her against the wall of his shower, no longer paying attention to the water falling down around them or anything beyond the feel and taste woman who is kissing him and clinging to him like she's dying of thirst and he is a tall, cold glass of water.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I've finally gotten enough written that I'm comfortable with posting again. Thank you to everyone who has been so patiently waiting and offered reassurances so far. I hope I don't disappoint. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome (and encouraged)!**

* * *

When they finally finish with their shower, and actually get washed up, Lucifer decides to give his Detective a little bit of space to gather herself and try to get out from the feedback loop of desire he almost got caught up in again. After getting his hair dried a bit and styled, he steps out to get dressed in some boxers and silk pajama pants before throwing a robe over that.

As he waits for Chloe to put herself together, Lucifer goes to get himself a drink, smiling a little as he thinks about the last 24 hours, eyes closing as he savors his sip of his scotch and takes a slow, deep breath. He's already called a pizza place for some food, and if he's honest with himself, he can't remember the last time he was this happy. Every time in the past month when he thought about seeing his Detective again, he didn't think it would end up with a weekend in bed. Not by a long shot. She surprised him yet again, and he couldn't be more pleased about it. He's not sure if their work chemistry will be more complicated or not with this new side to their relationship, but he has a feeling it will be more exciting than ever which fills him with a sense of anticipation. Thinking for a moment over his conversation with Chloe earlier, he takes his drink and his cellphone to the window looking out over the balcony and the city, dialing a familiar number and putting it to his ear as he waits for the answer.

"Lucifer?" Linda asks in surprise when she picks up the phone, not having really heard from him for a month since he canceled a few of his sessions. That's very unlike him, but since he said he was out of town there isn't really anything she could do about it.

"Doctor! Lovely to hear your voice again. I just wanted to let you know that my little hiatus is over, and I will be present at our next session." Lucifer says in a cheerful tone, taking a sip of his scotch as he looks out at the afternoon.

"Oh. Well, that's good. It's not like you to cancel appointments or.. to be out of town, really. You never did explain what was going on. Is everything ok? You sound.. good. I mean, the last time you were here, you were clearly unsettled. And when you called to cancel your sessions you sounded very upset." Linda points out with obvious concern in her tone.

Remembering the reason for that, Lucifer nods to himself, and lets out a small sigh. "Yes, well.. There was an incident with the Detective, but it's all sorted now." He says before he grins as he remembers the last 24 hours. "Turns out she has quite the appetite. Or she's just a bit frustrated from a year long dry spell. Either way, I rather hope she can still walk straight on Monday." He explains, not able to keep the smug satisfaction from his tone. Maybe it's a bit TMI for most people, but Linda is his therapist and the whole point is sharing, right? And he might be bragging a little about his relationship with Chloe, but he's rather happy about it, so she'll have to forgive him.

"Wait.. So you and Chloe have finally... become intimate?" Linda asks in a surprised tone. "Wow. We certainly have a lot to talk about this week. I take it from your tone that it isn't just sex though." She says cautiously, not sure what the dynamic is between the two anymore. Though she does genuinely hope that Lucifer and Chloe have finally made the emotional connection they seem to have been dancing around. At least, Lucifer has been dancing around it, she doesn't know Chloe's side of course.

Savoring another drink from his scotch, Lucifer chuckles after processing Linda's words. "Yes, we have, and no, Doctor, it's not just sex. Although I was certainly right about our chemistry. Mmnf. I can't tell you the last time I was so satisfied after a sexual encounter." He explains with a satisfied sigh. "No offense meant, Doctor, you were certainly very good, and surprisingly inventive, but it's different with the Detective. I've heard the rubbish about sex being better when there's actually emotions involved and could never really understand it until now. I think they might be right." He explains, ending in a surprised, thoughtful tone as he looks out over the city. "But as I said, it's not just sex between us. Even though it sounds horribly antiquated, I think I can confidently say that I am the Detective's boyfriend. I haven't actually said that out loud until now. I rather like the sound of it." He muses with a small grin, unable to contain himself and rocking forward on the balls of his feet for a moment as he straightens proudly. The term pleases him far more than he ever thought it would.

"Wow, uhh.. right. Yes. Intimacy can often be more fulfilling when you have romantic feelings for your partner. We definitely have a lot to talk about. I have to go, Lucifer, I have another client coming in. We'll talk at your appointment." Linda offers, sounding a little thrown, surprised and concerned for her favorite client.

"Yes, of course, Doctor, my apologies for keeping you. I'll see you later." Lucifer says before he hangs up and turns around to get a refill of his drink, but is stopped in his tracks as he sees Chloe standing there dressed in some workout shorts and a t-shirt. "Detective." He isn't sure why he's so surprised,but maybe it has to do with being caught discussing things with Linda. "Were you eavesdropping? Naughty girl." He scolds playfully as he tries to recover his equilibrium, completing his original path to the bar to pour himself another drink, as well as pushing a bottle of juice across the counter toward Chloe.

Smirking a little at his discomfort, Chloe steps over and picks up the juice, looking over the bar at her partner, boyfriend and Devil himself. "Don't worry, I didn't hear much. And you are allowed to talk about anything with Linda, that's sort of the point. I'm certainly not judging." She reassures as she drinks her juice.

"I sense a 'but' somewhere in there." Lucifer says as he leans over the bar toward her a little, arching an eyebrow slightly as he waits for whatever it is she wants to say.

"No. No 'but'." Chloe reassures as she watches him, smiling slightly in amusement. "Boyfriend does sound a little weird though, I mean, we're both grown adults." She pauses, showing that she at least heard the tail end of the conversation, taking a moment to think about the term. "Well, I'm a grown adult, you're the Devil and older than time, but technically your maturity level is somewhere in the young adult scale, so.." She teases, grinning as she looks back at him and skips quickly over the idea of how old he actually is. "I do like the sound of it though. And I have to admit.. especially after your comment earlier, a small part of me might wish I could stake my claim for all those girls down in Lux who still think they can get into your pants. But I'm pretty sure even if I kissed you for all to see, no one would think twice about it because of who you are."

"My, my, Chloe.. I never knew you were so possessive. You've no need to worry though. My attention is entirely on you." Lucifer reassures, glancing over as the elevator doors open. "Ah, that'd be the pizza I ordered." He explains, leaving his drink before moving away and getting out some money for the pizza. "Excellent. Here you are, my good chap." He says as he hands over the money and takes the pizza, reaching inside to hit the down button again for the dumbstruck looking boy. "Off you go." he says with a smile, walking the pizza over to the coffee table. "You must be famished, Detective. And if not, I certainly am, and you still need to eat. Can't have you passing out on me."

"I actually am really hungry." Chloe admits as she takes her juice over toward the couch, happy to move on from her slight possessiveness that seems to have cropped up. Somewhere between them just being friends and partners and them becoming lovers has apparently given her irrational mind liberty to become possessive and desire to show her claim over this highly attractive man. Sitting down and stretching her legs out for a moment, Chloe places her juice on the table before she reaches forward for the pizza, smiling a little as she glances over at Lucifer. "So your strength and stamina obviously aren't affected by me being around... It's just your invulnerability, right?" She asks as she glances at him before biting into the pizza.

Settling in beside her, Lucifer nods a little, amused that they have finally gotten to the questioning part, he was wondering when this might crop up. "Yes, it would seem so. I've never really put my stamina to the test around you until now. Though arguably, the immortality is more important than any of my other abilities." He notes as he glances over at the Detective, smiling with his amusement. Always so curious, his Chloe.

"We should try and figure out how far away I need to be before you get your immortality back, this weekend. It's kind of an important thing to know, I think. For our partnership at least." Chloe says in between bites, nodding a little to herself. "You know, I'd like to see your wings again sometime, too. I can't believe you cut them off before, they're so beautiful." She admits with a slightly sad smile as she thinks about the kind of pain he must have gone through with such self-mutilation, just to make a point. Something else occurs to her though and she tilts her head as she squints a little at Lucifer. "I.. If you have a Mom and a Dad.. I assume you weren't born in the human sense, but.. were you ever a kid? Like did you and your siblings have an actual childhood?" She asks curiously as she sits back and looks over at him, having no shortage of questions it seems.

Chuckling a little as he matches Chloe's position and sits back, Lucifer shrugs a little. "My wings are beautiful, but they aren't who I am anymore. I would probably try and cut them off again, except I know how upset you would be if I did." He explains before he grins. "You're ever the curious human." He teases with another grin before he considers the answer to the question as he chews a bite of pizza. "Well yes. We did sort of all come into being rather than being born. Not all at once, either. Amenadiel being my elder brother is literal, I was created after him. And I don't remember being a toddler or anything like that, but I certainly was a child. All of my brothers and sisters were. We grew up into what we are today. At first, everything was lovely. We were a family, we'd play, my sister and I would prank Amenediel sometimes, there were games and whatnot." He says as he thinks back to that time in his life, taking a deep breath. "That was all before Father got the idea to tinker around and create Humanity. I suppose He was always a bit of a dick, but during that time we all looked up to Him, obeyed Him." He shrugs a little as he continues to eat, watching and waiting for whatever the next question will be.

Chloe giggles a little as she tries to picture it, shaking her head slightly. "I wish I could have seen what you looked like as a child. I bet you were adorable, with curly hair and full of mischief." She takes a deep breath as well as she prepares for the next question which has been bothering her, leaning forward to take another slice of pizza after finishing her first. "Is there really.. a division, like between normal Angels and Archangels, or is that just a Bible thing?" She asks as she looks at him curiously.

"No, that's real." Lucifer says with a small nod. "There's only.. seven Archangels, eight including myself. I was sort of an afterthought, though. All of the Archangels were born together, except for me. I'm the youngest, and Amenediel, who is not one, is older than me, so it gets a bit confusing. It's just a difference in abilities and power. Seraphim have less power than an Archangel, but as you can see with Amenediel, it's still more than enough when it comes to you humans." He tries to explain, retrieving another slice as well before he resumes his relaxed position, not having ever really had to think about or explain this to anyone before. It's actually as interesting to him as it surely is to her, what questions she might come up with.

"If you are – were, whatever – an Archangel, then how come Amenediel can beat you up the way he has?" Chloe asks in confusion as she thinks about the times when Lucifer has had 'family squabbles' and ended up with black eyes or cuts from what was obviously a fistfight. She shakes her head slowly as she tries to imagine how the other seven Archangels must have lorded over their other siblings, how much stronger and probably more skilled they were.

"Ah. Well see, I am a special case, Detective." Lucifer explains as he looks at her with a little smirk. "You forget, I was cast from Heaven. That wasn't just a change of scenery. Father ripped most of my Grace from me, and not having my wings diminished it a little bit more. Amenediel is also one of the best warriors of Heaven." He explains, shrugging a little. "I'd say if I really were trying to hurt him, that we would be more evenly matched, especially now that my wings have returned, and with them some of my former power. Depends on how angry I was, I suppose. Not that my strength increases with anger or anything ridiculous like that. I've always just held back a bit. Despite certain events, I don't wish to harm my siblings." He explains, not having as many qualms about hurting humans and sometimes even enjoying it a little, like with the people who hurt Chloe, particularly Dan. That, he enjoyed quite a bit.

"Yeah. Family is family, no matter what." Chloe says with a little nod of her head. "Even at their worst you don't really want to hurt them." She muses thoughtfully as she looks down at the slice of pizza in her hand, "See, I knew you cared, no matter how much you said you didn't."

Lucifer scoffs a little, "Hardly, I-" He stops as he thinks about what he had said and he stares into space for a moment as he processes that, "Huh." He finally says, before he looks over at Chloe and smirks. "Well, it seems I am revealing things even I haven't realized. You're quite the interrogator, Detective." He teases, since this is starting to feel a little bit like an interrogation, especially with her pouncing on his slip ups.

"Yeah, well, did you think I really needed you to get answers out of suspects?" Chloe asks with a slight smirk, before she adds, "I didn't mean to interrogate you though, Lucifer, I'm sorry." She bites her lip a little as she looks at him. She's just curious about him, about everything that has to do with him. And there's so much she doesn't understand when it comes to the Heaven and Hell part of who he is.

"It's quite alright." Lucifer reassures with a smile. "I knew who I was getting into bed with.. quite literally." He grins and winks at her, finishing his pizza and then licking his fingers. "You're /the/ most curious human I think I've ever met, and once you get a hold of something you can't explain, you keep pursuing it until you can make it fit into your world, make sense somehow." He explains with a half shrug, adjusting his robe for a moment as he considers the woman next to him. "I suppose that's why you were so spectacularly good at denying who I really am, even when you saw the proof right in front of you."

Chloe just shakes her head a little as she finishes her second piece of pizza and listens to him. "You know, I don't think I gave you enough credit, Lucifer." She says as she looks at him. "You pay attention to more than I ever thought you did. I always thought you were just a self-obsessed, arrogant womanizer." She muses before she smirks a little. "Turns out maybe you weren't so self-obsessed." She teases, since he most certainly was a womanizer. Just because the women he was with knew exactly what kind of man he was, and only wanted to use him in turn, doesn't exactly change what he was.

"Fair enough." Lucifer muses with a small nod. "I have spent over a year trying to figure you out, Chloe." He reminds her with a little smile. "I have paid attention to /everything/ regarding you." He adds with a slightly suggestive edge to his tone a he considers the past year and all their time spent together before he gives a sort of half-shrug. "Though, somewhere along the way it did become less about figuring you out and more about genuine interest."

"Yeah?" Chloe asks with a little smirk as she watches Lucifer. "I guess all that time really paid off." She says before getting up slowly and stretching before she walks a little stiffly toward the windows. "I might need to use your hot tub later." She smirks over her shoulder at him as she tilts her head back and forth to stretch her neck, looking out at the city and opening one of the doors to let some fresh air in.

Watching her go, Lucifer slowly gets up and closes up the pizza boxes, refreshing his drink a little before he walks over to join her, opening a few more of the doors to let the fresh air in. "Whenever you like." He reassures with a small smile as he looks at her, considering for a few moments. "We should probably figure out the distance on my mortality this afternoon, before you distract me again." He accuses playfully, hiding a smirk behind his glass as he takes a drink.

Looking over at him, Chloe's eyebrows go up. "Sorry to disappoint but I think I've got you out of my system for the time being." She teases as she stretches a little before she turns to go and find a bottle of water behind the bar, returning to stand by Lucifer as she chugs down half of it. "So how do we do this?" She asks curiously, then adds, "We both need to change before going out." She notes, snickering a little.

"We'll need to go someplace a little less populated, so a man standing and cutting on his arm won't draw attention." Lucifer points out as he watches her. "I suppose I could stand in the lobby of Lux, but again, that might draw a bit of attention." He turns his head to look out at the city as he considers where might be a good spot.

"What about Griffith Park? I'm sure we could figure out an app or something on our phones that will tell us distance between two spots. The park shouldn't be too busy, if you don't mind a little hike." Chloe offers as she looks over at him. "I bring Trixie up there sometimes, for some hiking or nature without going too far away from home." She reaches into his robe pocket to pick out his cellphone, opening it to try and find an app since her phone is over at the bar and she doesn't feel like walking over to get it when she can just steal Lucifer's for the moment. It's not as if he hasn't already told her the unlock code. Carnal, with a capital C. Which mentally makes her roll her eyes again.

"Excellent idea, Detective." Lucifer praises, then he laughs a little as she retrieves his phone from his robe. "Careful, people might get the wrong idea if you start reaching into my pockets." He teases with a wink. "Or rather, would it be the right idea?" Arching an eyebrow and taking a sip of his drink, he sighs a little since he barely gets a reaction, though at least by the slightest rosy tinge on her cheeks he can tell that she heard him, she's just choosing to ignore it. Probably the best so they don't get distracted again.

Finding what she wanted, Chloe deposits Lucifer's phone back into his pocket with a cheeky smirk at him before she goes to retrieves her own phone. Not having downloaded it on his phone since she apparently only needs it on hers, she returns to his side and finishes what she wants to do before she looks up at him. "I wouldn't do that if we were in public, Lucifer." She scolds him in an aused tone before she continues. "We should probably get going if we want to get this done before the sun goes down. Are you sure that cutting yourself is the only way to figure out if I'm far enough away or not?" She asks in concern, not liking the idea of him hurting himself.

"It's just a few small cuts, hardly anything to write home about. It doesn't hurt all that much, Detective, I promise. And once you're far enough away, they'll heal up and I'll be just fine." He reassures, tucking some of her hair back before leaning down to give her a soft, affectionate kiss. "Come on, lets get changed, then." He says afterward before he goes to put the pizza away in the kitchen and then to get changed.

Chloe isn't sure if she will ever get used to the random displays of affection from Lucifer. A small touch here, a kiss there. The ones that aren't meant to arouse or tease, but just as if he's reassuring her in tiny ways that he cares for her. Or maybe reassuring himself that all of this is real. Either way, it's amazing how demonstrative Lucifer is, at least in private. The more time she spends with him though the more she realizes how much he communicates through actions. It means she has to pay a little more attention to the things that he does, but she has found out so much about how he feels just by what he does. Things he's never said, things maybe he doesn't even understand himself, about the depth of his feelings for her. But she knows. Apparently she has a thing for men that can't communicate well, but at least this one she knows will never lie to her, never abuse her, and will happily toss aside everything else to come to her aid should she need him. That is what she needs and that is what she has probably always desired. Who knew that her perfect man would end up being the Devil. Giggling a little to herself, Chloe walks into the bedroom to change, retrieving simple but comfortable and sturdy clothes from the drawers she took over while Lucifer was gone. After she changes, she pokes her head into the closet, containing a grin as she sees Lucifer glancing at her clothes on a rack where he had made space for them with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"You'll want to wear sturdier shoes with an actual tread on them." Chloe points out as she leans against the door frame to watch him.

Glancing over as he finishes buttoning up the sleeves of his shirt, Lucifer nods a little. "Of course, Detective. Not to worry. Wouldn't want to roll an ankle with you around." He smirks in amusement before he glances over at her clothes for a moment. "Did Maze not even bother to buy you a single dress?" He asks as he looks over at Chloe curiously for a moment, then back to his jackets as he figures out which one to select and starts to reach for one.

Stepping into the closet completely, Chloe reaches out and puts her hand on Lucifer's wrist before he can pick out the jacket. "Forget the jacket, Lucifer. You wouldn't want to get blood on it, and we're going into a sort of forested area. You're going to stand out enough as is." She points out as she motions to him. "And no, I don't have any dresses, I don't need any. Maze got a few skirts, but I hardly ever dress up, Lucifer, you know that. I don't have any need to and they aren't really practical on the job. Not to mention it is a little harder to get the Boys' club to take you seriously in a skirt." She reminds him with a slight shake of her head.

Lowering his hand from the jacket he had selected, Lucifer inclines is head deferentially to his Detective. "Very well." He agrees when she makes the valid argument about his jacket getting dirty considering as he glances over at her clothes that have intruded on his closet, further proof that she's serious about staying with him. Nodding a tiny bit for a few seconds, Lucifer finally turns his attention back to Chloe. "Pity. You do have a rather fantastic set of legs." He half teases as he looks down said legs before he moves a little closer and leans down closer to Chloe to murmur in her ear, "Though I do think I prefer when they're wrapped around me." He smirks slightly before he turns his head a little and places a soft kiss just in front of her ear before he straightens and casually turns away to pick up a pair of shoes from the rack.

The goosebumps that rise along her skin and the slight shiver that runs through her body is entirely involuntary, but Chloe is not without options now when it comes to responding to Lucifer's teasing. "Oh yeah?" She asks as she looks at him. "Maybe I'll let you give me a piggyback ride down the mountain, then." She says playfully, deliberately twisting his words back on him as she picks up her own shoes and sits on the little bench that is in the middle of the room, because of course there is, in order to put them on.

"Touche, Detective." Lucifer smirks as he looks over at her, sitting down beside her, and leaning to the side slightly to nudge her shoulder with his. "You're quite the little minx. It's a pity we didn't have sex ages ago. You're much more fun when you're not so sexually frustrated." He muses with a bit of amusement as he leans over a little to put on his socks.

"It wouldn't have been the same if we had sex earlier." Chloe notes as she ties up her boots. "It's only this way because I know you and we're comfortable together." She pauses to look over at him, admiring the way his shirt stretches across his back before shaking her head to dislodge that thought. "And it's partially because Trixie isn't around. You're really going to have to reign yourself in when she's around." Her voice is more firm when she points that out finishing with her shoes and sitting up just to watch him.

Straightening as well, Lucifer looks over at Chloe for a moment, "I understand, Chloe." He reassures as he looks into her eyes. "I hope you know, I would never do anything to harm either of you, and I would do anything for that little urchin." He says sincerely as he watches her, lightly taking her hand in his and lifting it to kiss the back tenderly. "Rest assured, I will not be inappropriate in front of the child." He says before he stands smoothly, keeping a hold of her hand in order to help her up as well even though she shouldn't need it. Just one of those Old World habits he never really gave up.

"You're adorable." Chloe finally says it out loud and she smiles. "And thank you. I'll hold you to that." She squeezes his hand lightly after she stands before she lets it go and goes to find her purse and make sure she has everything she needs.

"I bet your pardon?" Lucifer asks, sounding slightly offended as he follows her out of the closet. "Adorable? I am not 'adorable'. Baby animals, stuffed toys and small children can be considered adorable. I am the Devil, I'm not bloody 'adorable'." He points out as he follows her back into the bedroom.

Doing her very best not to laugh at Lucifer, Chloe finishes gathering her things and turns to him. "And boyfriends who are thoughtful, and sweet, and protective can be adorable too." She smiles a little as she walks out into the main room to retrieve her cellphone before she turns to look at him, since she could tell he was following her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the big, bad Devil is secretly adorable." She reassures, patting his chest lightly. "Don't get your feathers ruffled. You're also sweet, handsome, and a walking wet dream." She reassures him which seems to make him feel a little better at least. "I'll let you prove to me how much of a man you are later, if you're still upset about it." She teases with a wink.

Just that easily, Lucifer not only feels better about being called 'adorable', but he's also distracted from the conversation as he reaches out to pull her up against him as he looks her over. "Mnf. You are a siren, Detective." He leans down, brushing his nose against hers for a moment, his lips a breath away from hers for a moment before he gives her a quick peck. Definitely not enough to satisfy either of them, but that's sort of the point. He releases her afterward with a smug expression before he shakes his head and moves past her to the bar, opening a somewhat hidden drawer and pulling out a pocket knife, opening it one-handed to make sure the blade seems sharp before he closes it and slides it into his pocket. "Time to practice a little restraint though." He glances up at her while trying to contain his amusement.

That was utterly frustrating and exciting at the same time. It certainly set all of Chloe's nerves on edge. She has a feeling this is what it's going to be like, being in a relationship with Lucifer. Frustrating but so very rewarding. "Maybe I'm just learning a thing or two about following my desires." Chloe teases dryly as she recovers herself and walks over and into the elevator when the doors open, leaning back against the far wall. "I definitely think you're worse than you were though. Insatiable has never been a more apt description for someone." She shakes her head a little as she watches him, thinking about how much more casual he looks without his jacket.

Following his Detective into the elevator, Lucifer hits the button before he steps closer to Chloe, putting his hands in his pockets so he won't touch her, but he stands close to her. "Mmm, well, that's very easy with you. Everything with you is different, and that is such a rare thing for me, Detective." He reminds her, tilting his head to the side a little as he looks down at her. "Perhaps it will get better with time, but for now I'm quite enjoying it." He admits with a small smirk as he watches her.

Standing so close and not touching one another in the confined space of the elevator makes the intensity of the chemistry between them even more clear as the electric feeling seems to build, especially after that frustratingly unsatisfying kiss. Chloe casually clasps her hands together as she looks up at her partner, taking a deep breath for a moment. "It's not bad for me, either. I can't remember the last time someone wanted to trap me in bed for a weekend, or just can't help but steal kisses any chance he gets." She smiles a little as she watches him, "I can't remember the last time I liked something like that, either." She says quietly as she looks at him with a little smile, breaking eye contact when the doors open behind him and she waits for him to move so she can as well.

"Maybe next long weekend I'll take you up to this little chalet I own in the mountains. It's very secluded, very private though not as luxurious as the penthouse. It does offer some potentially different scenery though" Lucifer says in a suggestive tone with a playful waggle of his eyebrows before he ducks his head and gives her a soft kiss. Forcing himself to behave, he only lets it last a moment before he straightens. "Rest assured, Detective, I cannot imagine ever tiring of that." Finally, he turns and steps out of the elevator, leading Chloe to his Corvette and opening the door for her before he walks around to get in and start it up, waiting for his partner to get buckled in before he starts the drive to Griffith's park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here we go! I am slightly less ahead in chapters than I thought, but that's fine. I have a plan and a goal. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!**

**Reviews/comments welcome!**

* * *

The drive out is pleasant, filled with meaningless conversation and companionable silence. When they get to the park, Lucifer finds a good parking spot out of the way before he gets out with a surprising amount of grace for a man so tall and a car so small. He looks over at his companion for a moment. "Alright, lets find a trail. I know that you have to be at least more than about two hundred feet away from me since I was still very mortal when Malcolm shot me, and you were hiding somewhere in the warehouse." He explains as he rounds the car to offer Chloe his hand to help her out.

Not wanting to think about that whole incident with Malcolm, Chloe just nods a little, glancing around since there are a few other people milling around. "Ok, lets find a long trail that's sort of isolated then we'll start there." She offers, walking over to a map of the trails and tracing her finger along a few until she finds one that she thinks will work. "Ok, come on." She says to Lucifer before she turns toward one of the trails. "You need to get a door put into the bedroom too, by the way. I guess you didn't have a chance to do that before you left. But apparently the new security on the elevator has made a few women unhappy while you were gone since they couldn't just come up to see you." She points out with a slight smirk as she looks at him.

Following Chloe until they start toward a trail, Lucifer nods a little. "I'll call Monday morning." He reassures as he looks around at everything as they walk on the relatively well groomed trail. "I haven't exactly had time to put the word out that I'm uninterested in random women now. Especially now." He smirks at her for a moment as he glances her over. "When is your child due back tomorrow?" He asks as he thinks about how their weekend has gone, and he certainly doesn't want to be caught mid-coitus by the child. Though that would probably be worse for Chloe than it would be for him.

"Noon tomorrow. I wanted to make sure she got back in enough time that she could do any homework she didn't finish up at her friend's house. Which is probably all of it." She notes with a bit of amusement and a small snort, glancing down at the trail in front of them to make sure she doesn't trip over anything.

"I suppose we should make the best of this evening, then." Lucifer teases as he follows Chloe easily, taking a deep breath as he looks around. "You did say you wanted to see my wings again and that needs a bit of space. Best to do when your child is not around unless you want her to know the truth about me." He points out, sort of questioningly because he's not sure where she stands on that, even if he guesses it's a no.

Definitely no. Resounding no, Chloe thinks, but she glances at Lucifer for a moment, not wanting to upset him. "I don't think I do, yet. I know she can probably accept it more easily, but she's only 9. I don't want her to have to deal with the realities of the world in general, much less the celestial parts." She explains as she watches him for a moment.

"Not to worry, I do understand, Detective." Lucifer reassures. "Children only get to keep their innocence for so long unless it's torn from them." He reaches out and catches his detective by the elbow when she doesn't see a small rise in the path and stumbles over it. "Do be careful, Detective." He notes as he looks at her.

"Thanks." Chloe says as she grabs onto him a bit when she stumbles, looking down at the path a little more as they continue, almost to the spot she figures they can start. "Trixie has just had enough to deal with lately. And you just came back. I think we should let her get used to things for a little while before throwing something else on top of her." She explains, stopping at a sort of flat area that is mostly shielded by trees. "I think we can start here, we didn't really see anyone on the way so I think it will be ok." She explains as she looks at him with a small smile.

"As you wish, Detective. I'll step off the path, sit down against a tree and you can continue on your journey. We should still have cell signal up here, call me when you get about two hundred feet down the trail." He says as he undoes the cuffs of his shirt and rolls them to his elbows, before pulling the knife and phone out of his pocket.

Chloe pulls out her phone as well to load up the app she had downloaded earlier in the day. "Alright. Looks like I have signal. I'll call in a few." She says, leaning up to give him a quick kiss and trying not to overthink this too much as she starts to make her way down the trail.

It doesn't take long for them to figure out the distance, which turns out to be the equivalent of about two blocks. Lucifer has Chloe stay outside that range just for a little bit so the cuts on his arm have time to heal up, knowing how sensitive his Detective is about seeing him hurt. By the time she gets back he's just cleaning up the last of any blood and redness that was on his arm, with a handkerchief he brought with him. He's most surprised by the concerned expression and the hug that his partner gives him, but he returns it, trying to reassure her that he's quite alright, letting her inspect his arm for any signs of the cuts or scars, and besides a touch of irritated redness there's nothing to show he might have been injured recently.

They spend a little more time in the park after that, enjoying the scenery and the company of one another, deciding to head back to the penthouse once the sun starts to wane, getting something to eat along the way even if they do have leftover pizza still. By the time they get back to Lux, there's a line starting to form and the music is starting to play inside. Lucifer keeps his arm around Chloe's waist on the way in, not wanting anyone to distract him as he leads her to the elevator and taps in the code in for it. He never ended up securing his shirt sleeves again, so looks very casual indeed with his sleeves rolled up.

"How about a movie tonight?" Chloe asks once they're in the elevator, leaning against Lucifer. The walking and such has worked out some of the kinks and soreness in her legs actually so she's not as worried about that anymore but since she's also full, and rather content, she is mostly feeling a little out of it and slightly sleepy.

"Not sure you're going to be good for much else." Lucifer notes with amusement as he looks down at his Detective. "Before the movie, did you still want to take a closer look at my wings tonight, or shall we save that for another time?" He asks, glancing at the elevator doors as they open and he guides the blonde by his side out with him.

Considering the question for a moment, Chloe nods a little. "Let me get changed into pajamas, and then yeah, I think I do." She decides as she moves away from Lucifer's side, dropping her purse on the bar before she walks up into the bedroom.

Shaking his head slowly, Lucifer picks up her purse again and carries it into the bedroom to put it on the low dresser. He goes into his closet – their closet, he reminds himself – to empty his pockets and get changed into some pajama pants himself, since it's just easier if she doesn't try to understand how his wings can go through his clothes without actually interacting with them at all, and it's fairly clear she prefers him sans shirt. Doesn't make a difference to him for the most part, he's as comfortable in the buff as he is in any clothes. It's just one small thing he can do for his girlfriend – still weird – to make her happy, so in his mind there's no reason not to. There are likely to be many times when his actions cause her to be unhappy afterall.

By the time he comes out, it seems the Detective has disappeared into the bathroom, so Lucifer makes his way out to the bar, pouring himself a drink and looking around at his penthouse for a few moments as he considers the last five years, from his decision to stay on Earth and cutting off his wings, to everything up to meeting the Detective a year ago. It still surprises him sometimes that it's only been a year, it feels like so much longer. He and his Detective have been through quite a lot together, and he can't help but smile, thinking about their ups and downs. Despite the circumstances, he's never been more grateful for having met the Detective. Taking his drink, he walks over to open the doors to let in the night air, taking a deep breath as he looks over the darkened city.

Closing his eyes when he feels a familiar hand sliding up his bare back, Lucifer takes a moment to savor the touch before he opens his eyes to look down at Chloe who is now standing at his side looking up at him, regrettably not wearing lingerie. Instead just a pair of pajama shorts and a shirt. "I think I liked you better in my shirt." He muses with a small smirk as he looks at her. "Everything alright?" He asks when he sees a strange expression on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chloe reassures, having just been admiring the man in front of her and allowing herself to feel the happiness that being here with him has caused. The sort of happiness she hasn't felt in years if she's honest with herself. Finally having settled that feeling of being slightly off-balance all the time as she waffled between kind of liking him and denying it because it seemed wrong, especially with Dan around to remind her just how wrong it was. But she knows what she wants now, and that's brought her a certain amount of peace.

Thinking there's more to it but deciding not to push, Lucifer nods a little. "Very well." He motions. "Well, best get away from the windows a bit, Detective. My wings aren't exactly subtle and I'd rather not break anything else." He turns, putting his arm around her as he guides her back into the room a little, putting his glass aside before he steps back from her. Checking that nothing is in the way, Lucifer shrugs and his wings snap open behind him, seeing no reason to delay things since this is what Chloe said she wanted. He keeps his wings spread fully for a moment before pulling them back in as he relaxes them.

There will never be a time when seeing Lucifer's wings doesn't take Chloe's breath away. She can see why angels have always been so revered. Tilting her head a little, something occurs to her as she steps closer to Lucifer once he relaxes his wings. "Are your wings the same as all your siblings'?" She asks as she puts one hand on the end of his shoulder as she moves around him a little, her other hand reaching out slowly to brush against the feathers, smoothing a few back into place where they seemed to be slightly crooked.

Staying still and watching his ever-curious Detective, Lucifer shakes his head a little. "No. My wings are built for speed and manueverability. Amenadiel's wings are less elegant, a bit more bulky, but he's built for stamina and strength." He explains. "His are also gray. But my other siblings have different colors and different looks to them as well. My sister Azrael's are black as a crow's, though she is the Angel of Death, so I suppose that's understandable." He stares off across the penthouse in an unseeing sort of way as he thinks about his siblings and any that might stand out as being particularly different.

"I guess that makes sense. You're all different, so I suppose your wings would compliment that." Chloe keeps her voice quiet since this strikes her as a somewhat intimate moment. Slowly, she moves down along his wing, one hand sliding away from his shoulder as she examines his wings, putting feathers back into place as she runs her fingers lightly across the soft feathers.

"In some cases while the wing shape and design is the same, the feathers can just be different colors. Gabriel, for example, has wings that look very much like mine, but they're more golden and speckled looking." Lucifer explains as he finally turns his head a little to watch what Chloe is doing, rather amused that she's taken to grooming his wings which to her is probably the equivalent of brushing a stray hair back into place. And amusing thought for him.

"How many siblings do you have?" Chloe asks, looking away from the wings for a moment to meet his eyes, letting the gaze linger for a moment before she turns and ducks around Lucifer's wings to look at the other side, smoothing her hand lightly along the hard top edge for a moment before she strokes her hand back down the feathers.

"An army." Lucifer replies vaguely both because he doesn't know the current count and because he really doesn't want to talk about his siblings at the moment. Not when the touch on his wings is a much more pleasant thing to focus on. In order to distract his Detective from this line of questioning, he glances over his shoulder, before twitching his wing, smirking as he hears the yelp from behind him as he startles Chloe.

"Lucifer." Chloe uses her normal scolding tone as she looks at him, one hand over her heart since the sudden movement did startle her and for a moment she wonders if she tugged a feather the wrong way, at least until she sees the smirk on Lucifer's face. Examination of the wings abandoned, she steps around him and his wings again to look at his oh-so-innocent yet expectant face. "Your back has healed from where I scratched you." She observes, assuming there was enough time for that along with the cuts on his arm, to heal up. Before Lucifer decided to prank her, she noticed that at least. She had been looking at how his wings joined up to his back and the odd way the muscles moved as they shifted. Apparently she'll have to continue her investigation later since she figures Lucifer is either bored or impatient with her examination.

Shrugging his shoulders forward as he draws his wings in and puts them away, as it were, Lucifer slips his arms around Chloe, his innocent smile turning into a broader grin. "Well.. maybe I should see if I can drive you to claw me up some more." He teases as lowers his head toward Chloe's neck.

Chloe can't help but laugh a little at her insatiable Devil, but she leans back away from him a little, her hands applying gentle pressure against his chest to keep him at bay. Meeting his inquisitive gaze, she smiles a little. "Not tonight, Lucifer. I need a little more recovery time." She explains as she watches him. "I'm still sore from last night, and this morning, and this afternoon." She shakes her head a little for a moment. "And after the walk, plus everything else today, I'm just kind of tired." She explains honestly as she watches him.

Lust turns to concern as Lucifer watches his Detective, not minding the rebuff because while he certainly would like to resume their bedroom activities, he's more than just in lust with Chloe. "Are you sure you don't want to soak in the hot tub for a while?" He asks in concern when she mentions still being sore, since he has no idea how sore she is or if she's downplaying it. Before last night he knows it has been a while for her, he is fairly well endowed, and a few of their rounds were slightly acrobatic. The shower sex alone was probably unusual for her since that does take a certain amount of strength and dexterity for both of them, but mostly him. Luckily for her, strength is something he has in spades, so something like that is fairly easy.

"Yeah.. I'm sure. I took some aspirin, I just need a little recovery time. Not all of us have your stamina." Chloe points out, but she can't help but smile affectionately at the man in front of her who dismisses his own lust so quickly in order to try and take care of her. Another way he shows his feelings without saying anything.

Seeming to be satisfied with her explanation, Lucifer takes advantage of his still slightly bent over position to place a soft, affectionate kiss on Chloe's lips before he straightens. "Very well. You need to say if I'm being too rough with you, Detective. The last thing I want is to hurt you." He says earnestly as he looks into her eyes for a moment. "Now, why don't you go choose a movie, and I'll get a glass of wine for us, I still have a bottle of that one you seemed to enjoy before we went down to Lux shortly after the fire." He smiles before he turns to walk away from her in order to retrieve the bottle, his long legs eating up the distance quickly with smooth strides.

"In the moment, Lucifer, it didn't hurt. Far from it, I promise." Chloe reassures him with a slight smirk before she watches him go for a moment, admiring his form and his smooth gait before she goes to sit on the couch to choose a movie, deciding to choose something non-romantic if she can find something, and she giggles when she finds the movie that is perfect.

Lucifer returns with the bottle and two glasses, setting all three down onto the coffee table before he pours some for both of them. "Have you found something?" He asks before sipping his wine as he looks at Chloe and admires her as he waits for an answer.

"Yep. C'mere." Chloe picks up her glass and then scoots back to lean against the couch in the position she was the night before. "Like last night." She explains when he doesn't immediately move into position, or move at all really.

"Are you quite sure, Detective? I'm rather surprised I don't crush you, and that did lead to, well.. some rather mind-blowing sex. Or perhaps not, since we were both quite out of our mind with lust." Lucifer points out with a sly, mischievous grin.

"Lucifer." Chloe begins with a small, exasperated roll of her eyes. "You won't crush me. And we don't have a year's worth of sexual tension and more recent emotional turmoil between us tonight. I think we can behave." She says with amusement and slight exasperation, sipping her wine as she waits for him.

Considering her for a few moments, Lucifer smiles softly and nods. "Very well. I rather like this in-control part of you, Detective. Were you this bossy with your former lovers?" He asks as he moves up between her legs, turning to lean back against her with the top of his head near her collarbone, the side closest to the couch so he won't get in the way of her viewing the movie and also to make it easier for him to look up at her if he wants to.

Waiting for Lucifer to get settled also gives Chloe an opportunity to consider his question. She didn't feel like she was being bossy, but she supposes she might have been, a little. "Well as you pointed out, the last lover I had was Dan, and no, I wasn't bossy with him. He preferred to be in control most of the time, and got a little ruffled if I tried to tell him what to do." She explains as she hooks one leg around him, her foot sliding against his leg for a moment before she shrugs. "With you... I can be more myself, I guess. I don't have to worry about damaging your ego as much. You've got more than enough to spare." She teases as she looks down at him, looking him over for a moment and enjoying how much he does let her take control. Except when it comes to the bedroom, then she doesn't /need/ to tell him what to do because he's like an expert musician playing his favorite instrument. Just happens to be that instrument is her body. She quickly pushes away those thoughts though because as pleasant as they are, they need a nice, intimate, non-sexual evening. Maybe this position actually was a mistake, but she still is enjoying it.

"I would never want you to be anything less than who you are, Detective. That is the woman that I.. care for, afterall." Lucifer hesitates over the words, either not knowing what name to put to them, or unwilling to do so just yet. He moves one arm when she puts her leg around him, resting it around her leg and trailing his fingertips down her shin absently, just enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. "I am perfectly capable of denying your requests, as well. You know me, I never do anything unless I want to, no matter who demands I do otherwise." He grins a little up at her, teasing her a little about their partnership and his various actions at crime scenes that are either inappropriate or not correct procedures. "Come on, then. What movie did you choose?" He asks to change the subjects as he looks at the TV.

Pursing her lips in order not to laugh about his crime scene antics which are not funny, they are frustrating and definitely against procedure most of the time, and yes. Occasionally they are funny. But letting him know that would only encourage him and she doesn't want to do that, in this case. "Yeah. Maybe that's why I don't mind being a little bossy." She teases as she looks down at him, then she looks at the TV, putting her wine glass down briefly to pick up the remote as she drapes her other arm down his chest. "Robin Hood: Men in Tights." She says with a grin as she plays it, putting the remote back down and picking up her wine glass to take a drink.

"Ah, yes, one of the more amusing movies. Cary Elwes is a talented actor." Lucifer approves with a small smile, lifting his head a little to sip his wine, letting the glass rest balanced on his leg with one hand as the other continues gently stroking Chloe's leg in a a very slow caress as he turns most of his attention to the TV, quite enjoying this simple act. Far more than he ever thought he would.

"Yeah. It always gives me a laugh." Chloe agrees as she turns her attention to watch the movie. When her wine is finished she places the glass down, and drapes that arm around him, her other hand having moved to occasionally stroke along Lucifer's collarbone or up his neck to brush over his scruff. Toward the end of the movie her movements have slowed, her body relaxed, all signs of nearly being asleep.

As soon as the movie ends, Lucifer takes the remote and shuts off the TV, very carefully removing Chloe's arms and leg from around him so he can sit up, smiling a little when he hears the small objection and turns to see her barely able to keep her eyes open. "Come on, darling. Time to get some sleep." He murmurs soothingly, leaning over to lift her carefully into his arms before carrying her into the bedroom. After sliding her under the covers and tucking her in, he murmurs, "I'll be right back. Just going to clean up and turn the lights off." He soothes, reaching out to brush some hair out of her face carefully and taking a moment to lightly caress her cheek before he goes to do as he said. Cleaning up the wine and glasses, securing the doors and turning off the lights, by the time Lucifer returns to bed Chloe is fast asleep, so he merely slips in behind her and carefully puts his arm around her to pull her gently close to him, only getting a slight grumble with a squirm to get comfortable before Chloe is deeply asleep again. The Devil watches her for a few moments, listening to her breathing in the darkness of the room and quiet of the night and he smiles a little. Then he does something he hasn't done in years and hates himself just slightly for his cowardice. He whispers to her in the Angelic language of his siblings. "_I will protect you for every moment of your life, my darling. As long as you'll have me. For all of my existence, I will never forget you._"


	6. Chapter 6

**I totally spaced getting this up yesterday, but don't worry, I'm giving you a two-fer. This is actually 2 chapters, because the one is really short and doesn't really cover much. So I didn't feel I could post it on its own. Thank you all for reading, and for those of you who reviewed, thank you for that, too. I like hearing your thoughts on the chapters, so please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome!**

* * *

Compared to pretty much every morning that Lucifer has woken with Chloe in bed with him, this morning is not that pleasant of a wake up. Even though they remained in the position they fell asleep in, with Lucifer laying behind Chloe and holding her against him like she's the most precious thing in the world to him, it's hard to say waking up is pleasant when a small ball of energy comes flying across the bed, impacting them both with a "Lucifer, you're back!"

Grunting at the impact as he jerks awake, Lucifer stares at Trixie, startled and hearing a groan from Chloe since her child basically landed on her back. "Bloody hell." He says in exasperation as the small human hugs him the best she can. "Detective, I thought you said your spawn wasn't due back until noon." He asks in a grumbling tone, obviously not pleased with the mornings events so far.

"Yeah, that was until she found out you were back, Lucifer." Maze answers from the doorway. "She was threatening to come here on her own if I didn't bring her. So you're welcome. Have fun." She says with a glance at them, smirking a little and waving slightly and getting a little wave back from Trixie before the demon turns and walks out.

"That explains that." Chloe squirms around a little so she can face Trixie and Lucifer. "What, I don't get so much as a 'Good morning'?" She asks her daughter, reaching out and tickling her a little, suddenly very glad there was no sex last night, or they would not have been so decent this morning.

Squealing a little at the tickling, at least it makes her release Lucifer, and she grins, laying on her back between the two. "Good morning, mommy." She says with a big grin, before she looks back at Lucifer with a slightly more suspicious look. "Are you back for good now? You're not gonna leave again?" She asks warily, but there's a vulnerability behind her question, since between him leaving and Dan being in jail, her juvenile mind has been questioning whether maybe it has something to do with her.

Sighing a little in relief when he's released, Lucifer gets one arm above the covers before he glances at Chloe over Trixie's head and then turns his gaze back to the spawn. "It's all been sorted, I'm back until your mother sends me away." He reassures as he looks at the young girl for a moment. "Well. Since we're all awake, now.." He turns to start to get out of the bed and away from the slightly uncomfortable situation.

He doesn't get far though before Trixie grabs his arm and gives him her best scowl. "You're supposed to stay and snuggle!" She basically demands as she looks at him, having had this whole ideal family moment in her head for a while now.

"Trixie." Chloe scolds a little, reaching out to get her daughter to release Lucifer. "We talked about this. Lucifer isn't used to having a kid around, remember? You can't just order him to do something he might not be comfortable with. We have to let him get used to having us around." She gently but firmly reminds her child, smiling a little apologetically over at Lucifer.

Laying back on the bed, Lucifer stares up at the ceiling for a moment before he sighs. "Alright." He decides with some exasperation. "How precisely does one snuggle in this situation?" He asks as he motions between them, not having been able to deal with Trixie's disappointed face. He really is a sucker for her.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Trixie says softly as she looks over at her mother, then she grins brightly as she looks back over at Lucifer, triumphant once again. "It's really simple! You lay facing Mommy, and she lays facing you, and I'm in the middle." She says with a bright grin before she scoots closer to Chloe and turns on her side facing her mother, curling into a comfortable position.

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Lucifer sighs and then moves over closer to the little urchin, laying on his side and looking at the two for a moment. Just laying on his side though is not only a little uncomfortable, it seems awkward so he shifts a little closer, reaching across Trixie to put his hand on Chloe's waist as he looks over at her, having no trouble admiring his Detective and her mussed morning hair.

"Thank you." Chloe whispers to Lucifer with a little smile, putting one arm around Trixie. The little ball of energy apparently isn't so energetic though because when she looks down at her daughter, she grins a little to see that she almost instantly fell asleep. "Wow. Your bed really /is/ that comfortable." She teases in a soft tone as she looks up at Lucifer. "I'm sorry for this, that we didn't get the morning. I'll make it up to you." She reassures softly so as not to wake her daughter.

Sighing a little and shaking his head slightly, Lucifer smiles affectionately as he watches his Detective. "No need, Chloe. As you said, this is something I need to adjust to, though I am calling to have a bloody door installed on Monday. What if we'd not been decent?" He asks in an exasperated tone, shaking his head slightly. "Go back to sleep." He urges as he lifts his hand from her waist to brush it over her shoulder before he returns it to its previous position.

Chloe can't help but smile a little as she watches Lucifer, admiring how much he's outwardly changed. There was a time that if something like this had happened he probably would have thrown a fit, but now he's accepting it in stride and despite being woken up in a somewhat unpleasant way, he's still willing to accept the whims of her child. Finally, she just nods a little. "Trixie just missed you, Lucifer. She's not the only one, so brace yourself for an Ella hug and some other attention at the precinct tomorrow." She points out to him, smiling a little as she snuggles down with her little monkey. "Maybe we should take her out somewhere today." She murmurs as she starts to close her eyes a little.

Watching his Detective for a few moments, Lucifer gives a noncommittal hum. "I'll remember that." He murmurs, not elaborating much because she's already drifting off. When she's fully asleep, he looks at the two for a moment, then carefully extracts himself from the bed. He needs a few minutes and they aren't going to miss him. Using his innate stealth to his advantage, he showers and changes before he goes into the main room, taking a deep breath as he pours himself a drink and then heads out to the balcony to look out over the city. Swirling the contents of his glass around for a moment, he thinks about the last few days and he smiles, both smug and pleased with his memories. Never in his life did he dream of having a family like this, but there are no two more deserving of the label of family than Chloe and Trixie.

That little thought makes Lucifer frown for a moment as he mulls it over, turning it every which way to examine it before he takes a slow, deep breath. "Bloody Hell.." He mutters as he realizes just how deep he's in it, and he glances briefly at the sky, wondering if his Father had anything to do with this, before he dismisses it. The Devil refuses to let thoughts of his Father taint the feelings blooming in him, or the newfound relationship. And yes, happiness. True happiness, and a feeling of.. contentment, of belonging. Tilting his head, he regards his glass again, staring at the amber liquid. "This must be what Home feels like." He murmurs to himself with a small, surprised laugh.

Downing the rest of his drink, he turns to go back inside and make a small breakfast, mostly just gathering some things together rather than making anything, so that it will last since he's not sure when the others are going to wake up. Once that's done, he gets another drink and goes to sit on the balcony, waiting for Trixie and Chloe to wake.

~oOo~

Unsure of how long he was sitting there mulling over his own thoughts, Lucifer is a little surprised when Trixie seemingly appears at his elbow, though he doesn't outwardly show it except for a too sharp turn of his head in the girl's direction.

Looking at Lucifer for a few moments, Trixie wordlessly walks around and wedges herself in between him and the arm of the small loveseat type of thing that he's sitting on. She's cleaned up and dressed, her hair in pigtails as she looks out over the city as well.

"What the.. what are you doing?" Lucifer asks in surprise as he looks at the girl who sits down beside her, convinced that she has some sort of evil plan. He's always suspicious when it comes to the clever little minx.

"You're really not going to leave again?" Trixie asks in a soft voice, ignoring Lucifer's question as she stares out at the city, and then turns uncertain, worried eyes up to look at Lucifer. "Do you promise?" She asks in a firm tone, knowing enough about Lucifer to trust his word. Unlike others in her life, she hasn't ever seen him break a promise and she's overheard him saying he never breaks a promise, his word is his bond, which means if he promises then he'll keep it, to her mind.

Suddenly realizing what this is about, Lucifer sighs and softens a little. He knows what it feels like to be abandoned, to be rejected by family. So he knows how it must seem to Trixie. Her father seemingly betraying everything he stood for, Lucifer leaving without so much as a goodbye to her. This is one of those important moments that he needs to handle with care, at least the best he can. Taking a deep breath, he puts his glass aside and turns slightly so he can look at her properly and let her know he is focused on her. "I will be here as long as your mother wishes me to be." He vows as he watches her. "I have no intentions of leaving again. I apologize for not informing you, but I was in a fair bit of distress and not thinking straight." He explains and then considers her next question before he shakes his head. "I cannot promise not to leave, Beatrice. Because that decision isn't entirely up to me. Many things could take me away. My family, a decision by your mother, etc." He explains patiently as he looks down at the girl. "However-" He holds up one finger to keep her from saying anything when he sees the words starting to form, and then he rests his fingertips lightly on her arm, his other arm laying along the back of the loveseat. "What I can promise you is that I will not leave without saying goodbye." Trying to reassure her the best he can, the Devil offers a soft smile to the young girl. "No matter the reason for my leaving, I will make the time to say goodbye. The only caveat to this is if it's so much of an emergency that saying goodbye may cost someone their life. I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen." The quick shaking of her head is confirmation of that, and Lucifer smiles softly again as he watches her. "Other than that reason, I will make time to say goodbye if I must leave, alright?" He asks, turning his hand over and offering it to her to shake. "Do we have a deal?" There are few things he takes as seriously as a deal, and whether or not Trixie knows the seriousness of it or not, he does, and that's what matters.

Twisting around a little so she can get a better angle, Trixie takes his hand and gives it a surprisingly firm shake. "Deal." She says with a small nod and then a big grin as she looks up at him. "I missed you, Lucifer." She says as she turns to look back over the city, resting her hands in her lap and leaning slightly against Lucifer.

Watching the girl with a slightly confused but amused expression, Lucifer shakes his head a little before he looks over the city as well. "Well, it's all sorted now. No more early morning attacks though, hm?" He points out in a firm, slightly scolding way.

Looking down at her lap for a moment, Trixie nods a little. "I know. I'm sorry. I was just excited when Maze said you were back." She explains, peeking up at him to see if he's mad and relaxing a little when he doesn't seem to be. "Mommy already scolded me for it." She says before she shrugs a little and looks out at the city for a few moments, considering before she asks, "Do you think my dad is a bad man?" She asks in a small voice after a few moments.

Well that's an awkward question, and Lucifer takes a deep breath as he tries to think of an answer that is truthful while avoiding the worst of things. "I think he did some very bad things." He says gently, shifting his arm from the back of the couch to rest around her small shoulders uncertainly, hoping that it's somewhat comforting. "I don't think he's an evil man." He says after a moment since he's encountered true evil and Dan isn't that. "But he made some very bad choices, and now he needs to accept the consequences of those choices. I'm sure you've been punished for doing something bad." He waits for her to nod before he continues. "Well, your father is going through a more adult version of that right now. If it's any consolation, I don't think it means he cares for you any less."

Trixie nods slowly as she takes in everything that Lucifer said, all of which makes sense and some of it she's been told before in the last month, but she believes it when Lucifer says it because he doesn't always say things just to be polite like a lot of adults do. She knows that if he tells her something, it's the truth, or at least what he believes is the truth. Which makes her feel better. "Ok." She says thoughtfully as she look around at everything for a few moments.

In an effort to cheer up the child, Lucifer thinks of something and he smiles a little. "Well. I'm not sure when your birthday is, but I think I have something for you. I want you to think very carefully about your answer though, as I'm not going to be changing things about every few months." He says in a firm tone, not noticing yet that Chloe has come out to try and find Trixie and saw the two of them sitting together, and she decides just to watch with a happy smile, putting one hand over her mouth hoping neither will hear her, even stepping back slightly from the doorway so Trixie won't see her.

Trixie perks up a little. "A present?" She asks as she looks up at him with a big grin, her mood instantly improved. She's still sad about her father and conflicted about it, but that doesn't mean she has to be like that all the time.

"Yes, of sorts." Lucifer says with a slight smile as he looks down at her. "Your mother and you will be staying here, this is going to be your new home." He says slowly as he thinks about it, mulling over the word 'Home' internally for a moment. "Which means the room you're in will be yours." He continues after a moment. "As such, I want you to think of what you would like for it. Anything you like, as long as your mother approves. Paint, decoration, furniture, the whole bit. Since what you had was lost, you can have whatever you desire. But - " He pauses and holds up one finger again as he looks at her. "You will not be able to change it every few months or even every year. So think carefully about what you want, because you're going to have to live with it for some time." He insists, though in reality if she really wanted to change something, of course he would get it for her. It's just money and such a simple way to make the child happy.

"Really?" Trixie asks brightly as she looks up at him and she grins. "I'll think really hard." She reassures before she twists so she can get up on her knees on the bench. "Thank you, you're the best, Lucifer!" She says as she throws her arms around his neck to give him a tight hug.

Thrown off-guard by the hug, Lucifer stiffens a little for a moment before he awkwardly pats her back with a small nod. "Yes, well. It's only right, since I helped your mother replace some things as well, and your room is rather plain." He says awkwardly as he sits there accepting the hug, not that he has much of a choice.

"This is so awesome." Trixie says as she leans back, leaving her hands on his shoulders to balance herself with a grin. "Living here is going to be the best." She says before she sees her mother who has stepped forward enough to be seen. "Mommy! Lucifer's going to let me decorate my room any way I want, isn't that cool?" She asks with a big grin as she sits back.

Chloe's eyes are glassy from a few happy tears that she's trying to hold back and she smiles a little as she steps further forward. "Yeah, that's really cool, and very nice of Lucifer." She says with a small nod, then adds, "Hey, why don't you run inside and get your shoes on, ok? I have a surprise for you, too." She says with a little smile.

As Trixie excitedly goes to do as she's bid, Lucifer twists to look around at Chloe, finally getting up as he sees her face. "Is everything alright, Detective?" He asks in concern, still not always being able to tell the difference between happy tears and sad tears.

Smiling a little and shaking her head for a few moments, Chloe steps toward Lucifer as she says. "Shut up." Before she pulls him down for a kiss, trying to express all her happiness, gratitude, and affection that she can through that gesture.

Leaning down into the kiss, Lucifer slides his arms around his Detective's waist to hold her against him, sighing a little when it finally ends. "I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve that, Detective, but do tell me so I can repeat it, that's a rather wonderful reward." He says with a bit of playfulness in his tone as he watches her, continuing to hold her for as long as she lets him.

Framing his face with her hands, Chloe looks into her partner's dark eyes and smiles a little. "Just for being you. And for being so wonderful with Trixie, despite what you say about hating children." She says with a little smile as she watches him, giving him another soft, sweet kiss for a moment. "Come on, I thought we could take Trixie to Santa Monica pier, but you don't want to wear that." She says as she motions to his suit jacket and his trousers as she takes a step back from him.

"What's wrong with my clothing this time?" Lucifer asks with a certain amount of exasperation as he looks down at his clothes and tugs the sides of his jacket together a little for a moment.

Taking a deep breath and reminding herself that Lucifer isn't used to being around children, Chloe smiles a little. "Nothing is wrong with it, per se, Lucifer. But Trixie is a kid. We're going to a place that is going to have a lot of kids. And while Trixie is pretty responsible, accidents happen and you can't control other kids. So, would you rather wear your Armani suit and risk it getting ruined, or wear something else and protect that." She asks as she motions to his current clothing which looks amazing on him because pretty much any clothing does, but she is trying to be practical here for once.

"Point taken, Detective. Though, this is Prada." Lucifer corrects as he motions to his suit, smirking slightly when he sees the slightly exasperated expression on Chloe's face. Sometimes it's just fun to rile her up. "Did you have something else in mind for me to wear?" He asks curiously as he looks at her with a little bit of amusement.

"I do." Chloe smirks before she takes Lucifer's hand and leads him back to the bedroom, looking through some drawers as she tries to find what she's looking for. And ok, in the last month she may have gone through them once already looking at his clothes. Unfortunately she's forgotten what is where, so when she pulls out one of the bottom drawers with a slight bit of effort, she quickly shuts it again as she realizes that is his sex toy drawer. Clearing her throat, she tries to ignore the blush creeping over her cheeks.

Amused at his Detective, Lucifer moves up behind her to look at what she's doing, then chuckles a little. "Don't worry, Detective. I am sure we have a great deal of time before either of us will get bored enough to need anything like that." He murmurs seductively near Chloe's ear before he places a single soft kiss against her neck. "Perhaps if I knew what you were looking for, I could help." He says in a more normal tone, looking a bit smug as he sees goosebumps rise along the back of Chloe's neck, though he does notice her shirt was chosen to cleverly cover up the hickie he left their first night together.

Refusing to give in to his baiting, especially since Trixie is in the place, Chloe opens another drawer. "Ah-hah!" She says as she pulls out a pair of black jeans and turns to hold them out to Lucifer. "These. No jacket." She says as she looks up at him.

Taking the jeans from Chloe, Lucifer looks at them curiously for a few moments. "I suppose I can see the practicality to that." He agrees with a small nod before he takes the opportunity when she's looking up to give her a slow, soft kiss that ends far too soon, before he smirks and turns to walk into his closet to change just in case the child decides to come back in search of them.

Shaking her head a little in amusement, Chloe makes sure she has what she needs in her purse as she waits for Lucifer to get changed and goes to check on Trixie to see if she's ready before she returns to the bedroom to get her purse, glancing over when Lucifer comes out in a different shirt, plus the jeans, just finishing buttoning up his sleeves.

"More to your liking?" Lucifer asks in amusement as he looks at Chloe, glancing down at himself. And while he looks a touch more 'normal', there is no disguising the fact that there is nothing ordinary about him, no matter what he wears.. If anything, the jeans somehow give him a slightly more dangerous edge somehow. He looks slightly more like a businessman than a playboy, but it's certainly not going to make him escape the notice of the women at the pier.

"You look like the bad boy every mother warns their daughter about." Chloe teases as she looks at him, well aware that he'll probably like that comparison. "Most men would probably look like a suburban dad." She adds as an afterthought before she shrugs and picks up her purse, "Come on." She tilts her head before she goes out to collect her daughter.

It's true, the comparison does make Lucifer rather pleased and he can't help the small grin that creeps across his face as he watches his lovely Detective. Even more pleased at the fact she clearly can't lump him in with the suburban dad category, or any other for that matter. He is anything but boring and ordinary which is what 'suburban dad' makes him think of. Making sure he has everything he need considering Chloe wisely told him to leave behind his jacket, Lucifer follows the two out, glancing at Trixie before he goes to call the elevator for them. "Probably best to take your car, Detective. It's a bit more suited to a child." He adds after a moment as he waits for the elevator to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I'm going to have to change my posting day to Thursdays. Wednesdays are my long days at work and it just doesn't seem to be working out. Thank you for reading and your reviews! I'm glad that you all are still enjoying this story. As much as I'm loving the fluff, there will be plot coming soon, don't you worry. For how, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome!**

* * *

While the day is pretty amazing for Chloe and Trixie, it's a confusing day for Lucifer. He is not comfortable around all the screaming children, nor did he necessarily understand the appeal to the ferris wheel. But seeing Trixie's joy when he easily wins her a large stuffed animal at one of the carnival games, and the adoring smile Chloe gives him once or twice when he lifts Trixie up onto the merry-go-round horse, or says it's 'nonsense' when Trixie says she doesn't have money to buy a particular hair bobble she saw at one of the little shops, is worth the trip. Between the pier, eating and taking a walk on the beach afterward during which Trixie insisted that Chloe and Lucifer swing her between them, the girl is exhausted by the time they get back to Lux.

Lucifer doesn't mind though, easily lifting the sleepy girl out of the car while Chloe gets their spoils from the day. He tries to ignore the way the child snuggles into him trustingly, or the protective feeling that washes over him at holding the small child. Those are useless emotions better ignored until he can sort them all out with Linda.

Settling Trixie down into her bed so that Chloe can get her changed or whatever else she does that he certainly has no interest in, he hesitates when she doesn't immediately let go of his neck. "Time for you to sleep, Beatrice." He says gently as he reaches up to try and gently dislodge her arms.

Trixie looks up at him with a soft smile, sleepily. "Thank you for taking us out today, Lucifer. You're the best. I'm glad you and Mommy are finally dating." She says with a soft smile giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." She says before she releases him.

Lucifer ducks his head a little and he nods. "As am I, Beatrice. Goodnight, little one." He murmurs as he looks at her before he straightens and clears his throat, avoiding looking at Chloe as he escapes the room and gets himself a drink, downing the first glass quickly before refilling his second. He really is going soft, he muses to himself. Caring for his human friends, falling in love with Chloe – yes, Love, he finally admits to himself – and feeling a growing protectiveness if not affection for the child. He is not the Devil he was when he arrived on Earth six years ago.

While the Detective is taking care of her spawn, Lucifer goes to the bedroom and changes, putting a robe on over his pajama pants before he takes his drink and goes to stand at the railing of the balcony, looking out over the City of Angels.

It's familiar now, feeling the hand on his back letting him know his Detective has arrived. Lucifer closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before he looks over at his partner. "All settled in for the night?" He asks as he watches her, allowing her to take his mostly empty glass and finish it off.

"Yeah. She was exhausted. And you were amazing today, Lucifer." Chloe answers softly after swallowing, putting the glass aside as she looks up at the man she's fallen for. "I'm pretty tired, too." She admits as she looks out at the city, gaze slightly unfocused for a moment as she falls back into her own thoughts.

"By all means, lets get you into bed, then." Lucifer smirks, knowing how suggestive that sounded and knowing he'll get some sort of reaction out of Chloe for it, even if he didn't mean it in a suggestive way.

Deciding to play Lucifer's game, Chloe looks up at him and smiles. "Mmm.. It's too bad Trixie's here. I could think of a few things you could do to help me relax and make sure I get a good night's sleep..." She murmurs as she looks at him before she reaches out, pulling apart both sides of his robe to look him over slowly, before she rests her hands on his stomach and works her way up slowly, making an appreciative sound. When her hands reach his shoulders, she slides them around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

Rather enthralled with this flirty side of his Detective, it still takes a great deal of his self-control to remember the strict no-sex rule when Trixie is around rule. Otherwise he'd have Chloe up against the glass door to the balcony so fast it would make her gasp. Instead, when she kisses him he responds not only eagerly, but he makes sure she understands his feelings by taking control, cupping the back of her head with one hand while the other snakes around her to bring her sharply against his body. He takes advantage of the recently acquired knowledge of how she likes to be kissed, imitating with his tongue what he would love to be doing with his body. When he hears the small moan she can't contain, he slowly breaks the kiss, licking his lips as he looks down at her. Smirking a little at the slightly dazed expression on her face, he leans down to use his voice to his advantage, dropping it low as he murmurs, "Careful, Detective. You seem to have forgotten who you're playing with. If you want to play this game, I will win, and I'll have you begging for me to relieve your suffering." There's almost a small growl behind his words as he speaks, nipping at her ear when he's done and giving her a moment before he moves his head back just enough to look into her eyes, his nose almost brushing hers.

That was stupid. Definitely stupid, Chloe tells herself as she finds herself pressing against Lucifer during the kiss. Sure, she was always good at flirting with him, making him believe he had a chance when he didn't. Now the rules have changed though. Their relationship has changed, which has given him a green light to retaliate to her flirting. She doesn't mind, not in the least, but she does forget just who she's dealing with. Lucifer has probably forgotten more about sex and seduction than she will ever know. She can't help the shudder that travels through her at his words and she catches her breath, watching him for a moment. It may be her imagination, but for a few moments, she thinks she sees the glow of Hellfire in the depths of his eyes. It's a small crack in his facade, a small hint that his control may not be as iron clad as he leads her to believe. "You're right." She finally whispers, licking her lips a little as she slides one hand around to rest it along his jaw, her thumb stroking his skin. For a moment she's tempted to break her own rule, but especially with no door to the bedroom she knows she can't. "I forget sometimes. Taming you is impossible, and teasing you is like poking at a tiger... But that's one of the things I like about you, Lucifer." She reassures in a soothing tone. "I guess I'm just as much of a sucker for the bad boy as the next girl." She teases with a smile and a small tilt of her head.

Chuckling a little, Lucifer keeps Chloe against him, but starts to sway ever so slightly, a little amused when it seems Chloe doesn't even notice, but her body follows his almost unconsciously. "Not quite the best analogy. Since no matter how much you tease, I would never attack you." He points out as he looks at her, tilting his head almost imperceptibly into her hand. "But even I have my limits, Detective." He murmurs as he gazes into her eyes, continuing to sway slowly with her, "When it comes to you, I will never be satisfied. I can't imagine a situation where I would ever deny you your desires." He explains, trying to make her see how much he desires her, and how much he always has. Slowly, he moves his hand down from the back of her head, sliding it down her spine and settling it at the small of her back.

Entranced with the look in Lucifer's eyes and the intensity of his words, Chloe doesn't notice the movement that starts off slow at first but starts to become a little more obvious, unconsciously so in tune with him that she moves with his body. "Lucifer..." She murmurs in a breathless tone she hardly recognizes, pulling him in for another kiss that's less passionate than the last, but instead is slow and sensual. She slides one hand from his cheek into his hair, the other sliding under his robe, making Lucifer pause and slowly remove one arm at a time from her to shrug out of it, letting it fall to the floor before he resumes his snug hold on her.

Besides the brief moment it takes him to remove his robe, Lucifer continues the swaying through the kiss, turning them a little every few beats. He can tell what she wants and needs from the kiss and he continues it slowly, trying to express all of his emotions through it, the ones he doesn't understand but feels so deeply. When he finally pulls back from the kiss, he looks down into his Detective's eyes and smiles softly with almost a sad tinge to it, "You should get some rest, Chloe." He whispers, finally stopping their slow dance and starting to move away from her a little.

Although she's not sure of the cause, Chloe can feel Lucifer pulling back in more than just a physical way after the kiss. The kiss which filled her with such emotion that it almost overfills into tears of joy, but she manages to hold herself together. "Ok... Is something wrong, Lucifer?" She asks in a concerned way, resting her hands on his arms as she steps back a little.

"You know me, Detective. I'm always fine." Lucifer reassures with about half of his usual jovial attitude. Dropping his hands from her, he steps back a little more, completely out of range. "Go on. I'll be a few hours yet." He motions toward the bedroom before he leans down to pick up the robe from the floor, only to drape it over the back of the couch.

"Ok." Chloe says, unconvinced as she turns toward the bedroom. "Goodnight." She says as she gives him another concerned galnce before she disappears up the steps to get ready for bed.

With swirling thoughts, Lucifer retrieves his glass and goes to refill it before he steps back out onto the balcony, needing the fresh air to cool down his skin. There are so many times where he's been one step ahead of everyone, his quick mind allowing him to think a little faster than humans. Most of the time that's a blessing. Now there are too many thoughts rushing through his mind. Snapshots of the last year, her reaction to seeing his devil face, the first time Chloe came apart under his hands, their first kiss, their first case, the night of the fire, and so many more things. He can't seem to stop it. Taking a few deep breaths, he braces one hand on the railing to the balcony and leans over a little as he tries to calm his racing thoughts. Unfortunately once they seem to settle, the day of escorting Trixie around makes him think of his own childhood, playing with his brothers, pranking them, and then eventually the doubting of his Father, the questioning that led to a Rebellion. Shaking his head firmly to dislodge those thoughts, the one that replaces it unfortunately is no less painful. The conversation with Amenadiel, and what he said to Lucifer about Chloe having fifty or sixty years if they're lucky.

Closing his eyes against that painful thought, Lucifer feels his knees buckle as for the first time in eons, he feels panic rising in him. With one hand still on the railing, he kneels down, head bowed as he breathes deeply to keep the panic at bay, trying to find something without realizing it and the way she looks at him, whether it's in exasperation or adoration.

When his heart slows, Lucifer drops his hand from the railing and turns, sitting down and leaning back against the railing to look back into the penthouse. Seeing his phone nearby from earlier when he was waiting for the Detective to finish settling Trixie in, he reaches up to retrieve it, dialing a number quickly before he puts it to his ear. It may be a little late, but he needs to talk to someone.

"Lucifer? Is everything alright?" Linda asks when she picks up the phone, since he never calls this late unless something is going on and he needs to talk to her. She thought everything was getting better, so to get a late night call from him is a little worrying.

"I think I might be in love with the Detective." Lucifer says bluntly, keeping his tone quiet. He takes a deep breath as he thinks about it. "I think I... almost had a bit of a panic attack. That's never happened to me before. I'm.. afraid, Doctor. How do you people do it? Live in constant fear of the loss?" He asks, sounding a little frustrated. "Anything could take her from me. And then she'll be gone, to Heaven, which is a place I can never follow." He says in a slightly choked voice. He swallows a few times and takes another deep breath to get himself back under control. He's not sure what triggered this exactly, but it's probably been a long time coming.

"Oh, Lucifer." Linda says sympathetically as she listens to him, knowing how overwhelming new feelings can be for him, and this is one of the big ones. "You have to just accept it, Lucifer. Don't take anything for granted. Savor every moment you have with her. That's the only thing you can do." She reassures, putting aside whatever she was doing because she knows how big this is for Lucifer and how difficult it is for him to admit any sort of weakness. "Don't think about it, don't dwell on it." She insists as she listens.

Lucifer leans his head back against the glass of his railing as he listens to Linda, closing his eyes for a moment. "We spent the day with her offspring at Santa Monica Pier. It made me think of when I was a child, playing with my brothers. I'm afraid I'm rather out of my depth here, Doctor. And I'm not sure that is a phrase I have ever uttered." He admits with a small smile, since he has seen and done pretty much everything, but he's never been in love. He's never been around a child he cared for. While it is somewhat novel for him, it's also a touch terrifying.

"That's fine, Lucifer. The fact that you can admit that means you've come so far from when I first started seeing you. It's ok to be afraid, it's ok to not have all the answers.. But you should talk to Chloe. Tell her how you feel, tell her what you're afraid of. Good relationships are based on good communication. That's not exactly your strong suit so you're going to have to work on being open with her." Linda insists in a firm but soft tone, trying to make sure that she gets through to her patient and friend.

"Chloe knows how much I care for her." Lucifer says dismissively as he stares at the penthouse, stretching his legs out in front of him and finishing his drink in a large gulp as he thinks about the emotion-filled kiss from earlier.

"That may be so, Lucifer. But you still need to tell her. There's a reason everyone makes a big deal out of it. She won't ever know for sure until you tell her. It's something that everyone wants to hear, whether they know it or not. That they're loved." Linda explains gently to Lucifer. "It's ok if you wait a while, your relationship is still new, but don't let her live in doubt too long. Do you understand?" She asks, doubting whether or not he really does understand sometimes.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Lucifer nods even though he knows Linda can't see him. "I understand, Doctor." He says, finally feeling a little more calm. Everything just sort of hit him at once, and for someone who shut himself off from emotion long ago those sorts of breaks in the dam can be overwhelming. "My apologies for disturbing you so late, Doctor."

"It's fine. You know I'm always here if you need me, Lucifer. Are you going to be alright? Do we need to have a session tomorrow?" Linda asks, still a little concerned about this latest freak out.

With a small chuckle, Lucifer shakes his head. "Not at all, I'm quite alright. Besides, tomorrow is the first day back at work after my hiatus. And the first day back with the Detective and I as definitively more than just friends and partners. I can't exactly miss that. Our regular appointment will be fine. I'll let you go, thank you for your advice, Doctor."

"Of course. You know you can call me any time. I'll see you on Thursday. Goodnight, Lucifer." Linda says in a reassuring tone before she finally hangs up the phone.

Lucifer hangs up as well, letting his hand fall to his lap as he opens his eyes to look back at the penthouse as again, sighing a little before he gets up slowly, walking back inside to put his robe back on and get himself something else to drink. He takes a brief detour though as he sees Chloe in bed with her back to the doorway and he wonders how long he was caught up in his own thoughts. Standing in the doorway, he watches the gentle rise and fall of her body for a moment. "Bloody Hell.." He whispers as he looks at her. "You were right. This is more difficult than I ever imagined." He keeps his voice soft so as not to wake her, just needing to say it out loud even if she can't hear him. "And more satisfying as well. Which is the bigger surprise." He sighs a little as he watches her, before he turns away slowly, glancing back once more, hesitating before he whispers one last thing. "Be patient with me, Chloe, and I will love you with all that I am, until you go to the Silver City." Watching her for a moment longer, before he turns away to get himself a drink and a book to sit and read for a while.

Having been struggling to try and fall asleep, especially when she heard Lucifer on the balcony, Chloe blinks a few times as she listens to Lucifer's soft whispers from the doorway. Making sure to stay still and keep her breathing even, she bites her lip a little when she hears him walk away and only then does she take a deep breath, smiling as she thinks about how confident Lucifer is with everyone and everything, but sometimes when he's around her he allows her to see his more vulnerable side. Even if he thought she was asleep, he's opening up to her more and more, which only makes her care for him even more. Patience is never a thing he would have to ask for, because she knows now more than ever that he's worth it. Biting her lip a little, she turns her head toward the pillow slightly before she whispers into the darkness. "I love you too, Lucifer."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. I'm so glad you like the story, and welcome to anyone new following this story since last week. Thank you! I almost forgot about posting this today, so I'm sorry it's a bit late, but Monday's holiday sort of threw me off this entire week. Also, I'm sorry if this isn't as polished as others, I was having a really hard time editing without rethinking the entire chapter, so I'm just sort of throwing this out there.**

**I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome (and encouraged)!**

* * *

The next thing Chloe knows she's woken up by something, staring into the darkness of the penthouse as she opens her eyes. For once, she realizes, she's not being clung to (in a good way) by her cuddly Devil. She can feel him in the bed but he's not near her which is unusual. And then she hears the noise that woke her up. The same muttered, foreign musical words she heard from Lucifer once before. But this time they sound angry and almost pained which is all the more unpleasant since it's at such odds with the sound of the words themselves. Slowly, she rolls over to look at Lucifer, who has tossed off all the covers at some point and is laying on his back,occasionally thrashing and twitching, clearly in the throes of a nightmare. Although it probably shouldn't, this surprises the Detective, who probably always thought the Devil at her side was as carefree as he always pretended to be.

Worried since she's never seen Lucifer like this, Chloe sits up a little more to look over at him. While waking up a supernatural being from the throes of a nightmare could prove to be a dangerous move, she can't just continue to see Lucifer in such obvious distress. "Lucifer?" She says as she sits up completely and turns toward him. When words alone don't seem to have any affect besides getting more words she can't understand the Detective reaches out to grasp his shoulder and give it a little shake. "Lucifer, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up." She insists as she shakes him again.

While the combination of words and movement seems to do the trick to wake him up, the response is less than ideal. In an instant Lucifer's eyes snap open, and with a growling shout he grabs Chloe, flipping them over in one swift move so he seems to be suddenly crouching over her, one knee on the bed, the other bent slightly to allow him mobility if he needs to jump away. One hand is around her throat to hold her in place, not applying the pressure necessary to choke her, but making sure she is pinned onto her back, a strategic position if you're fighting someone with wings. Lucifer's own wings are out now, arched high above him aggressively, his eyes glowing red as he raises his hand above him, curled around an imaginary sword and looking ready to strike down his foe with all the fury of the Archangel he once was. As he draws his hand back to deliver the final blow, Lucifer hesitates for just a moment, and that's when everything comes crashing down. The cloud of the nightmare clears from his mind and he looks down at his love who has been staying completely still so as not to trigger Lucifer further, but the look of fear on her face shocks him and cuts him to the core. Letting out a rush of breath he didn't know he was holding, all of his muscles seem to relax at once, and he releases Chloe's neck. "Chloe..." He whispers in a choked tone as he realizes what he almost did, falling back away from her onto his butt, before jumping off the bed with the assistance of his wings. The same wings that draw in an disappear as Lucifer stumbles a step away from the bed, his body starting to tremble with the fading of the adrenaline that had shot through him. Shock is still on his face, a single tear escaping his eyes at the enormity of what he almost did settles on him. He can't remember ever having a dream like that. And he almost hurt Chloe. His Detective. The one person who means the most to him in life.

Now that she's released, Chloe sits up a little, putting her hand against her neck. She's grateful that he wasn't actually trying to choke her, because he could have snapped her neck in a moment. She's never experienced that sort of response, but she can recognize PTSD-like symptoms when she sees them. "Lucifer.. It's ok.." She reassures as she watches him back away from the bed, slowly moving to get up and approach him like one would approach a wounded animal, her hands out in front of her in what she hopes is a soothing gesture. "You were having a nightmare. It's ok.. You didn't hurt me.. see?" She asks lifting her head to show him her neck. "I'm ok."

Holding up a hand to fend her off with a pained expression, Lucifer just stares at Chloe before he shakes his head. "I almost did hurt you, Detective." His voice cracks as he speaks with the fear and guilt he feels, shaking his head slowly. "I almost hurt /you/. That is unforgivable." He backs up a few steps more until his back hits the wall. Holding both hands up now, palms toward Chloe, Lucifer tries to keep her at a distance from him since he no longer trusts himself.

"No, it's not, Lucifer. I'm not upset. It's ok." Chloe soothes softly as she takes a few steps closer She doesn't crowd him or try and trap him, "You were having a nightmare. It's not your fault, Lucifer." She soothes quietly, reaching out one hand and placing her palm against his before she turns her wrist a little so she can mesh her fingers through his. Moving forward a little bit more, she reaches up her free hand toward his face, hesitating for just a moment as she looks into his tear-filled eyes, when he gives her hand a wary look, like she would ever try to hurt him. When he doesn't pull away, she completes the motion, and gently wipes away one of the escaped tears. "Talk to me, Lucifer. You were saying things in that weird language again, you looked like you were in the middle of a battle. What were you dreaming about?" She asks, laying her hand against his cheek soothingly for a moment, trying to offer him some comfort without cornering him, but she lets her hand fall away so she can stay outside of his personal space, though she keeps his one hand in hers, squeezing it lightly to try and reassure him.

Craving the comfort that Chloe is offering but afraid to take it, Lucifer leans back against the wall a little, but he slowly closes his hand around Chloe's, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "My Rebellion." He says, avoiding her eyes as his voice cracks again and he tries to get himself under control. "I've ever had a dream like that before." He admits softly, looking at Chloe. "When I rebelled, there was a battle. Or rather, my siblings fought me. They were the ones who attacked first, to try and stop me. Obviously, they won." He says as he looks at her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry." He says slowly but with clear sincerity in his tone. "I would never deliberately hurt you, Chloe." He says in a firm tone, reaching toward her but hesitating a few times as he fights his own fear of her reaction.

Chloe nods a little as she looks at him, not wincing or drawing away as he reaches for her, instead moving a little closer. "I know, Lucifer. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you." She reassures, releasing his hand slowly, putting her hand on his chest over his heart instead. Her other hand reaches up to brush his cheek again before she puts it on the back of his neck to draw him down toward her so she can hold him and offer him some comfort. "I'm not mad. I forgive you, Lucifer. Spending the time with Trixie must have triggered something." She says quietly as she pulls the much more pliant Devil down to her, before she puts both arms around him, stroking his back slowly, his wings having disappeared sometime, but she was too focused on the man to care about his wings.

Putty in the Detective's hands, Lucifer doesn't resist the pull. Besides lowering his head to her shoulder, he doesn't respond for a moment, much like when anyone surprises him with a hug. Finally, he slides his arms around her, one around her waist and the other angled across her back so his hand ends up at her shoulder as he pulls her carefully close to him. Taking a trembling breath, he closes his eyes as a few more tears escape, and he presses his lips to her shoulder as he holds her, the most precious thing in his life. He has no words, or the ability to speak at the moment, still wrecked by what he almost did. He could have killed his Detective, and that's what has him the most shaken.

"Shhhhh.. It's ok." Chloe reassures in a soft tone as she strokes his back and strokes her other hand through his hair to try and soothe him, eyes closing as well sadly. She's never seen Lucifer afraid before, so vulnerable and raw. The fear of someone who realizes just how much he has to lose, and how easily it can be taken from him. "Maybe if you talk about it. You know you can talk to me.. or if you don't want to tell me, you should talk to Linda tomorrow.." She finally whispers as she tightens her hold on Lucifer a little. It's hard for her, to see a man who is normally so larger than life, being so deflated.

Remembering what Linda told him earlier, Lucifer turns his head and places a lingering kiss against Chloe's neck before he draws back slowly to look into her eyes. "You could be taken so easily from me, Detective. If I lost you now, by my own hands.." He trails off as he looks at her, words sticking in his throat for a moment. "You should know the truth. Of what I was, of what I tried to do." He says with a small nod. "I was a different man then, you have to remember how very long ago this was. Humanity consisted of two people then. Adam and Eve. The first of what my Father intended to be many." He says slowly as he watches her, not wanting her to think less of him because he sort of tried to wipe out humanity at one point. Slowly, he moves away from her enough to carefully pull her back toward the bed, drawing her down onto it beside him. He sits up against the back of the bed and holds his arm out to her in invitation.

Moving with him, Chloe nods a little. "You didn't hurt me, Lucifer. You just surprised me." She reassures before she listens to him with a nod and a small smile. "I've actually been wondering what your side to the whole Adam and Eve thing ones." She says quietly with a little smile to try and lighten the mood a little. She takes the unspoken invitation, fairly sure that Lucifer will need the comfort, so she nestles herself against his side, draping a leg over one of his, and her arm across his stomach. "Tell me, Lucifer." She insists as she glances up at him.

Closing his arm around her, Lucifer takes a deep breath and he nods, staring at the far wall before he starts to tell his story. He gives her a little backstory about his siblings and how he had started to question some other things that they so blindly accepted. But then came Humanity and his Father's proclamation that they should love His creations above Him. Lucifer loved his Father, he didn't understand this, he didn't agree with it. Some mud-dwelling creatures were not worthy of their love, did not deserve to be loved more than their own Father. And that's when the trouble started.

Lucifer recounts the entire tale, rubbing Chloe's back rhythmically and almost unconsciously, mostly for his own benefit as he talks about a particularly painful time in his life. He tells her about Eve, his first girlfriend, and teaching her the more carnal pleasures, what an eager student she was, and her inevitable return to Adam shortly before he was cast out. He ends the story at his Fall rather abruptly, not detailing that particular incident to her.

Chloe listens to everything, smiling a little at a few parts because even as an Angel, young Lucifer seemed to be a scamp, a prediction of what was to come no doubt. And his logic does make a certain amount of sense of why he questioned God about who he should love more. In the end, he was just a son who loved his father. Which actually explains a lot, especially about how angry he always seems with God. It doesn't go unnoticed that he skims over perhaps one of the most important parts, and after a moment of silence she decides not to let him get away with that. "You didn't finish it, Lucifer." She says softly as she looks up at him. "I want to hear all of it. Don't censor the ending." She insists as she looks into his dark eyes.

Looking down at his own personal Angel, Lucifer sighs a little knowing no matter what he says or how he tries to wheedle his way out of it, she won't let this go. "The only other person I've ever told all of this to, is Maze, you know." He says softly as he watches her, remembering the night so very long ago that he confided in the young demon who had so much promise. Watching the steady gaze of his Detective, Lucifer finally nods his acceptance, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and taking in the lingering scent of her shampoo and body wash before he continues his story, telling her about his ejection from Heaven, the sentence his father proclaimed like some sort of judge. His mother standing there stoically not doing anything. The pain and the fear of the Fall itself, how much he hated himself for the fight, for hurting his family, for leading others to share the punishment alongside him. The first demons were his siblings. And from them there spawned an entire race of beings he helped create, to rule over, to help him run Hell and give humans what they deserve.

Chloe listens, not judging, just absorbing all the information and trying to reconcile everything with the man that she knows today. She marvels at how good he ended up being despite all the bad he's been through. That he can be so caring and tender. Slowly, she lifts her head from his shoulder after the story ends, meeting Lucifer's uncertain gaze before she pulls him down to kiss him. She tries to offer reassurance where she knows her words will fail, the kiss soft and loving as she tries to show him how much she cares for him, that she forgives him, that she's here for him. She doesn't object when somehow she ends up on her back on the bed with Lucifer above her without breaking the kiss, marveling at his skill. She can feel the moment the kiss shifts from a simple expression of love to something with a bit more purpose.

Even though he knows the rules, Lucifer can't help his need that rises as he kisses the Detective. His need to show her he won't hurt her, that he can and will be the partner she deserves. He slides one hand down her side as he slowly breaks the kiss, looking down at Chloe questioningly. "Detective?" He asks as his hand slides up her side and comes to rest just below her breast. This is the thing he knows, the only affection he's used to. But it's also acceptance. It's the most intimate thing two people can do, and while for the most part he's not experienced the emotional side to sex, there's still always been the sense of trust. His partners have always trusted him and he them, and that's what he wants from Chloe. He wants to know she still desires him, still trusts him.

It's probably a bad idea. And it's not something she's ever done with Trixie in the house. But it is the middle of the night, and looking up into Lucifer's face illuminated only by moonlight, Chloe already knows what her answer is going to be. Because she knows Lucifer, better than ever now. And she understands this is the comfort he needs. Lifting her hand, she strokes his cheek gently, scratching her nails through his stubble lightly before she nods slowly, licking her lips. "We'll have to be quiet." She murmurs softly as she watches him, one hand already sliding down his bare back, her body responding to just the thought of making love to Lucifer.

"That's more a problem for you than me." Lucifer teases a little before he kisses her skillfully, hands roaming to find the spots he's learned she responds to the most. He leaves her tanktop on, only removing their pants and underwear before he pulls the sheet up over them just in case Trixie should wander in. And when he finally enters her, he gazes into the vivid blue eyes of his partner, all of his attention on her. His movements are slow, smooth and deliberate, making love to her in the truest sense of the phrase. All of his focus being on bringing her pleasure.

To her credit, Chloe manages to keep most sounds to herself, her eyes on Lucifer's in between soft kiss and gentle caresses as small gasps escape her. And when she finally reaches her peak, it isn't as explosive as some of their sessions, but in some ways it's much more satisfying. She does have to pull him in for a kiss to muffle the moan she can't hold back though and helping him to muffle his own sounds of pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, Lucifer lowers his head to rest it against Chloe's shoulder gently as he gathers himself, his body still joined with hers. He places a few soft kisses against her skin as he settles, finally lifting his head to look into her eyes. "I love you, Chloe." He confesses softly, knowing this might not be the right way or the right time, but it's important to him that she know that. And since it's most definitely not a term he throws around lightly, he hopes that she believes him.

Emotions still running a little high after the rather emotionally intense lovemaking, Chloe smiles tremulously as tears come to her eyes. She lifts both hands to frame his face reassuringly as she watches him. "I love you too, Lucifer." She reassures him softly before she kisses him sweetly.

The kiss becomes intense for a moment just because of the surprise and joy that courses through Lucifer at hearing those simple words from his Detective. But he knows they both need to get to sleep, so instead of pursuing it further, he pulls away and gets up in order to clean them both up and help Chloe get redressed before he dresses himself, tucking the covers around her with seeming no intention to join.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chloe asks as she snatches his wrist before he can go too far away, as soon as she recognizes what he was doing. "You need to get some sleep." She says softly, afraid he might be intending to stay up.

"And I will. On the couch." Lucifer explains as he looks at her, some fear still lingering in his expression. "I can't risk hurting you again, Chloe. I won't. If I have another nightmare..." He trails off with a sigh as he watches his Detective, brushing some hair back from her face.

Sitting up a little now, Chloe reaches out to takes his other hand in hers as she watches him. "No." She says in a firm tone. "I think staying here gives you less of a risk of nightmares than sleeping on the couch. You've already proven that even asleep you know I'm here." She points out with a small smirk since they always seem to end up cuddled together by morning, even if they've changed positions. "Come to bed, Lucifer."S he says in a gentle tone as she scoots backwards a little and tugs on his hands.

Seeming reluctant but allowing himself to be persuaded, Lucifer moves closer and then slides into bed with Chloe, pulling the covers around them as he wraps his arms around her. For once he doesn't really have any words to express what he's feeling, so he just kisses the top of her head once they get settled into a position comfortable for them both. "Goodnight, Chloe." He murmurs quietly as he closes his eyes, comforted by the warmth of her body against him.

Chloe makes sure she's as close as she can be to Lucifer, draping an arm across him and a leg over one of his, using his shoulder as a pillow and listening to his heart. "Goodnight, Lucifer." She murmurs sleepily in return before she drifts off quickly, knowing she's going to be a little more tired than usual in the morning, but there's really no getting around that, and there's no better reason than helping her partner, and lover, and boyfriend. Hearing that magical little L word coming from a man who has never known commitment in his life, almost makes it worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is later than usual, again. I started a second, part-time job this week, so I've been trying to get used tot he new schedule and it's throwing me off. I probably won't post next week just so I can get back into the groove of things, so my next post will be the week after, which is the 26th-ish. Somewhere around then will be my next post. Sorry about the inconsistencies, but life likes to get in the way. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome!**

* * *

The morning comes all too soon and while it's not exactly awkward, Lucifer is perhaps a little more sedate than normal. Still playful, still flirty, but there are moments where Chloe catches him seeming more serious and lost in thought before he snaps out of it. Not exactly like Lucifer to be so introspective, at least in her mind. Trixie, of all people, seems to help with that, since she is the eternal ray of sunshine who does not seem to have noticed the events of last night. Much to Chloe's relief, she was concerned her daughter would have woken up at some point.

Breakfast is simple since they are running a little behind and it's not like Lux is exactly on any bus route. Which, much to Lucifer's dismay, means they will probably have to drop her off every morning at school. Bothersome, but it's not like the man can't drive his own car to the station at least if he's that against it. Today he's not though, so they all ride to drop Trixie off before Chloe drives her and Lucifer toward the station.

"Are you ok?" Chloe finally asks when they're a few blocks from the station at a stop light. "You're never this quiet. Like, ever." She says with a shake of her head, that having been bothering her the most of all, has just been the silence.

Looking away from the window over to his partner, Lucifer smiles a little. "Quite alright, I assure you, Detective." He reassures as he tugs the sides of his jacket together as he shifts positions in the seat. "I'm pleased to be getting back to work. It's where it all started, you and I." He reminds her with a bit of a smirk. "Don't worry, I remember the rules. It will be interesting to see if we'll be even more efficient now that there's no pesky sexual tension between us." He notes, since that's something he's always thought, that they would work better together if they had sex.

Relieved that he seems to be back to normal, Chloe can't help but roll her eyes as she glances at her partner. "Technically, you and I started at Lux, if you consider our first meeting." She says with a little smile, then she nods. "But you were the one who stalked me to the station, so that's probably more accurate." She agrees as she starts driving again, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm sure we'll work just fine together, Lucifer. We always have. If there's anything we know how to do, it's catch bad guys." She says confidently, then adds, "Don't forget, I told everyone you had a family emergency and that's why you left. So you'll be asked about it. I'm sure you'll find a way to prevaricate, like you always do when you don't want to lie." She says with a slight smirk over at him.

"I remember, Detective. It's quite easy to let people believe whatever they want by just letting them talk. Quite an interesting trait you humans have." Lucifer notes as he glances over at her for a moment. "There aren't many like you, who dig for the truth rather than just making leaps of logic and assuming silence means agreement." He takes a deep breath and nods as he looks straight ahead, thinking of the day ahead and preparing himself for the questions. There's still a small part of his mind that is bothered by the events of the night before, but he's pushing it aside for now. He tells himself that it's not worth thinking about, obviously a one-off triggered by the day with the spawn and something that won't be repeated. He is not going to suddenly start falling apart like.. like some sort of human.

Chloe smirks a little and shakes her head for a few moments. "I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment, even if it sounds a bit like an insult." She pulls into the station parking lot and parks, looking over at her partner for a moment and smiling. "Come on. Lets go see if there's anyone we can punish." She teases a little before she turns to get out of the car, making sure her badge and gun are settled on her hip and grabbing her bag before she waits for Lucifer.

With raised eyebrows, Lucifer watches Chloe after getting out, "Why Detective. I thought you'd never ask." He says playfully as he adjusts his jacket and then heads toward the station with her to start their day, eager to get back to some sense of normality after everything that happened with her house and Dan and his month long hiatus. There's still Mum to worry about and all that comes with it, but for now he's glad that they can focus on something that is familiar, something that's easy. And for him there's nothing easier than working alongside his Detective.

It takes a few minutes longer than normal for Lucifer to get through the lobby and to the bullpen since officers stop to welcome him back and he can never turn down the attention. He doesn't confirm that it was a family emergency that sent him away, all he'll say is that everything was sorted out and he's back, which is all true. Most of the officers assume it's just him not wanting to talk about his family which is sort of a common theme with him.

Not lingering to wait for him, Chloe leaves Lucifer to his admirers and goes on to her desk, not seeing any reason to linger. He enjoys the attention and it would be a little suspicious if she was just standing waiting for him considering that's not something she ever does. He'll finish and come around at some point.

"Morning, Chloe." Ella greets her, coming back from the break room area with a cup of coffee. "How was your weekend?" She asks, deciding to stop and talk to her friend for a minute before she gets down to the nitty-gritty of work.

After putting her purse into her drawer, Chloe looks up at Ella and smiles. "Morning," She considers that question for a moment, managing to control her reaction as she thinks about Lucifer. "It was good." She says with a firm nod. "Um.. Lucifer came back Friday night." She adds as she tries to stick to the truth as much as possible. Especially with Lucifer back, and his whole 'no lying' thing, she doesn't want their stories to contradict.

Ella's face lights up a little and she grins brightly. "Really? Oh, that's so great. Man, I was starting to wonder if he was ever coming back. That was one doozy of a family emergency. Is he ok, did everything turn out ok?" She asks worriedly as she looks at her friend, taking a drink of her coffee after a moment.

Considering her words carefully as she gets her desk sorted from a few notes and such that were left on it. "Ummm.. yeah. He's good." She starts with the easy answer as she glances over at the forensic scientist. "He didn't really talk about the last month. But you can ask him for yourself. Whenever he gets here. He got stopped in the lobby." She tries to feign annoyance, but it comes out half-hearted even to her own ears.

"Yeah, yeah.. I know you're glad to have him back.." Ella tease as she looks at the Detective for a moment, twisting in spot happily. "Aw, I can't wait to see him. I missed the big guy." She says with a bright smile. "Maybe now everything can get back to normal, right?" She asks with a hopeful note to her voice since Dan's betrayal shocked her. She hasn't been there all that long, but she always thought Dan was a pretty solid guy. To be so wrong about someone kind of rattled her.

"Precisely, Ms. Lopez." Lucifer comes over and behind Ella, glancing between the two for a moment. "Getting back to normal is exactly what I hope for. I'm looking forward to working on a fresh case." He brushes his jacket back in order to put his hands in his pockets as he watches the two women.

There is no possible way that Chloe will blush about being called out on being happy Lucifer is back. No. Not happening. She's glad to find she has some self control as she keeps her face under control and actually does manage to keep her cheeks from heating. "What was faster than I expected. I figured you'd have half the station trying to talk to you by now." She finally adds in her normal brusque manner.

Jumping just slightly when Lucifer suddenly speaks from behind her, Ella turns slowly and puts down her mug on Chloe's desk in the same motion, before she grins. "Aw, you really are back." She says happily before she motions. "Bring it in, big guy." She says as she steps forward and slides her arms between his and his body in order to give him a hug. "We all missed you around here." She says as she gives him a squeeze. "Is everything ok? I mean, with your family? You were gone a really long time."

Although he should have been expecting it, Lucifer still stiffens a little at the hug and awkwardly pats Ella's back for a moment. "Yes. Thank you, Ms. Lopez." He says uncertainly as he looks down at her. "Everything is fine. Better than fine, actually. Everything is sorted. I actually expected to be gone much longer. Don't worry, things turned out for the best." He reassures, watching Chloe intensely for a moment over Ella's head, and then he sighs in relief when he's released from the hug.

"Wow, that must have been some family scuffle. But from what you've said, you have a pretty big family, right?" Ella asks as she releases the taller man and steps back, retrieving her coffee mug as she looks at Lucifer with concern. "I'm glad everything turned out ok though. It wasn't the same without you around here. Did Chloe catch you up on... everything that happened?" She asks somewhat awkwardly as she glances at Chloe uncertainly.

"Yes, I do have a rather large family." Lucifer confirms as he tugs his jacket to straighten it, then fiddles with his cuffs for a moment. "I am aware of everything that happened while I was gone, yes." He agrees, though Chloe didn't really tell him much, he did keep tabs on the news and everything while he was gone. Just because he felt rejected by her doesn't mean he didn't want to make sure that Dan got what he deserved for hurting Chloe.

"Decker!" The Lieutenant interrupts any further conversation as she steps out of her office, looking over at the Detective. "My office. Bring your partner." She says as she points toward Lucifer and then disappears back into her office, leaving the door open this time.

Ella blinks a few times as she looks over. "Oh, crap. I better get back to work. The Lieutenant has had her door closed and shades drawn since I got in an hour ago. I thought she was in some sort of meeting." She looks between the two. "Good luck." She says before she turns to scurry back to her office.

Looking over as her name is called, Chloe nods quickly and then looks over at Lucifer. "So help me, if we're in trouble already..." She threatens her new boyfriend quietly before she turns to walk toward the office.

"I haven't had time to cause any trouble." Lucifer objects as he follows Chloe. "We've never been called to talk to the Lieutenant before. Don't worry, Detective. She's got a weakness for me." He teases with a wink, letting her enter the office first and then glancing at those gathered there. Two other officers are sitting in chairs which he recognizes as other Detectives. The more old-school, saltier types who are always out knocking down doors or whatever it is they do to solve their cases.

The Lieutenant points. "Close the door." She says once they're inside the room, waiting until someone complies before she motions. "Detective Decker, Mr. Morningstar. I'm sure you both know Detective Ryan and Detective Esposito." She says as she motions to the two sitting. "They've been working an unusual case that you and Mr. Morningstar will be assisting on." She says in a firm tone to make sure they know this isn't exactly optional. "I'm sorry to throw you into this so soon after what's been going on, but you two are our best best in this case." She explains as she sits down and then motions to the other two Detectives to explain.

Chloe nods a little as she looks at the two men. "Esposito, Ryan, good to see you." She says before she turns to look at the Lt. "Don't worry, I'm ready, anything I can do to help." She says confidently, not wanting anyone to have any doubts about her.

"Gentleman." Lucifer says politely, having briefly met the two before and not really thinking much of them as men or Detectives since they seem to display some bumbling ineptitude, but they aren't grossly negligent and he's never had much to do with them, so he's never given them much thought.

"Decker." Espositio greets before he continues, "We caught a case a few weeks back. Real weird. Poisoning of a woman. We suspected her husband at first, but he's clean as a whistle, and a rich bastard." He begins as he sits back in his chair, adjusting his suit jacket. "We ran out of suspects pretty quick. Husband and wife seemed to be in love, good upscale community which means we couldn't ruffle any feathers too hard." He gives a pointed look to the Lieutenant after that statement before returning his attention to Chloe and Lucifer. "Poison was exotic, techs had a hard time finding out what it was. Turns out there's not a lot of outward symptoms. To anyone else it'd seem like you catch a cold and die. So we got to thinking, and went looking. There's been two other cases like this. Same sort of deal. Rich husbands, pretty wives. Probably gold diggers from all the reports. Girls marrying way above them if you get what I mean." He explains, glancing at his partner for a moment.

Ryan picks up the story, his tone a big higher with a light New York accent. "The marriages were legit. No green card marriages or anything like that. Talked to friends and neighbors. Husband was completely in love with the wife, but people thought it wasn't necessarily as strong both ways." He says as he glances between them. "But we managed to get some blood samples from all three murders, and they all used the same poison. We can't crack this thing and those rich mooks are closing ranks on us, especially after we started questioning the gold digger angle."

"Which is where you two come in." The Lieutenant explains as she looks at the two. "I'm sending you in undercover to the neighborhood. One of the houses went up for sale, we pulled some favors, got it for a few weeks. You two will be investigating from the inside."

Everything makes sense to Chloe right up until the Lieutenant speaks. "No." She shakes her head a little. "No, no, that's a bad idea, Lieutenant." She says quickly since she has a feeling what it might entail. "I don't mind going in, putting myself in danger, but not only is Lucifer a civilian consultant, hes sort of a public figure. People – especially in that circle – are going to know who he is." She explains as she jerks her thumb in his direction.

The Lieutenant nods a little as she looks at Chloe, having expected this objection. "That's what makes this so perfect, Detective Decker. Mr. Morningstar is well known in that community. Everyone knows he's wealthy, they know he's not necessarily the type to settle down. Which might throw more suspicion on you by whoever is committing these murders. Combined with him moving away from his club in order to live with his new wife." She motions to Chloe pointedly. "It's going to raise a few eyebrows. I know this is a tough time for this, but with your acting background, combined with Mr. Morningstar's status, you're the best for the job. We'll put you in as a newlyweds, Ryan and Esposito can fill you in on the particulars of the case. And we've already got background worked up for you, Detective Decker." She picks up a file an holds it out toward her. She did have another option in case Lucifer didn't show up today, but she had both prepared because this is the better option.

"Oh come now, Detective. This sounds exciting." Lucifer says cheerfully as he nudges Chloe with his elbow. He just can't help himself and it's not even out of character or suspicious when he looks at her as he says, "Don't worry, I promise to be a doting husband. And don't worry, if it's the fake marriage that bothers you, rest assured we're going to be fake divorced straight after." He points out with a bit of amusement.

Knowing that Lucifer clearly doesn't know what goes into an undercover operation like this, Chloe gives him an exasperated look. The idea of marrying him is not something that's crossed her mind. Dating with him and living with him, even having a long term relationship sure. But he's always made it pretty clear what his thoughts on marriage were, which is why the only thing that surprises her is that he doesn't bring up his distaste for the institution. "I was an actress, Lucifer. Faking the marriage isn't the issue here." She says before she looks back at her superior. "The other reason I don't think it will work is Lucifer's thing about lying. The fact that he doesn't." She points out, looking from the Lt to Lucifer with a rather pointed look.

Watching the interplay between the two, the Lieutenant knows she's made the right choice and after a moment when she looks over at her two other very confused Detecives, she makes a choice and turn to look over at Chloe and Lucifer. "I guess we really only have one option, then." She explains as she spreads her hands out in front of her. "You two will have to get married for real."


	10. Chapter 10

**Day late but not too far off the mark. The two jobs thing is wearing me out more than I thought it would. But not to worry! This story will continue, that I promise because there is too much fun stuff for me to do with it, to abandon it now. :) And I do have such plans...**

**Thanks for the support with the last chapter, I hope you all won't be disappointed going forward. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome!**

* * *

"What?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Both chime in nearly at the same time after the Lieutenant's rather bold declaration that they should just get married for real to get over Lucifer's aversion to lying. It speaks to how much pressure she must be under and how important this case is to her. The exclamations aren't unexpected though and so she watches the other two calmly. "We'll arrange everything and we'll make sure you can expedite the annulment afterward. It's not as if it will be for anything but show. And it will make it more realistic should anyone want to do some digging, all the proper documentation will be in place." She says simply and logically as she looks between the two.

While Lucifer doesn't necessarily see the point in marriage he has to admit being married to Chloe might not be such a bad thing. Even if it's fake. He's the one to recover first as he listens to his Detective's superior and slides his hands into his pockets. "Well, I suppose that sounds reasonable. I'm afraid our names will be a bit too long to hyphenate. Decker-Morningstar is a bit of a mouthful." He teases Chloe for a few moments. "Might be best to take my last name if you're apparently so in love with me." He continues his playful tone, finding more amusement with this as it goes on because of their real relationship. And he has to admit he wouldn't mind having a little more overnight alone time with his Detective. "So how about it, Detective... will you marry me?" He asks with amusement thick in his tone.

This cannot seriously be happening. So her first marriage was failed and there wasn't a whole lot of planning to it, but this is beyond extreme. Still, there is a murderer out there and this might help them catch it. And logically she knows this is the best way to do it and it's not as if it's unheard of. Lucifer makes the perfect rich guy that is surely the aim of many gold diggers. Sighing a little and looking down for a moment, Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes for a moment as she listens to Lucifer. And even if her heart skips at the idea of marrying him and she doesn't mind the idea of spending time with him she knows there will probably be cameras and it will be stressful. "Fine. It's not like I have a choice." She says as she takes the folder from her Lieutenant and opens it to look over her character's information. "When and where are we doing the marriage thing?" She asks as she looks at her boss.

"I'm glad you're coming around, Decker. Tomorrow, noon, City hall, we'll take care of the marriage." The Lieutenant decides as she looks at them. "Work things out, learn your back story, make sure Mr. Morningstar knows what is expected and how undercover operations like this work." She says before she adds, "You're dismissed for now."

With a nod toward her colleagues and her boss, Chloe turns to walk back out, trusting that Lucifer will follow her. After a brief glance around to see who might be paying attention, she grabs Lucifer's arm and drags him into the interrogation observation room. "What the hell was that?" She asks as she looks at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucifer looks intrigued and a bit pleased perhaps when he starts to get dragged. "Detective, I didn't expect you to be this impatient." He says playfully before she speaks and then he looks confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're referring to, Detective. Do you mean my playful banter about our fake marriage, or the insinuation you brought me in here to have your way with me?" He asks with a smirk as he looks her over suggestively.

Refusing to be caught up in Lucifer's charms, Chloe stands her ground to look at him. "Did you stop to think what a marriage, even a fake marriage might mean to me? You just make a big joke out of the entire thing. Did you stop to think for a second how I might /feel/ about the entire situation?" She asks as she continues to watch him, knowing that this is a fine line between professional and personal, but in this case she thinks it falls on both sides.

It's rather clear to the Devil now that he messed up. He's not exactly sure how exactly, but he knows that his Detective is very upset and that's not good. The levity falls from his bearing and he watches Chloe with more concern. "I don't see the problem. This undercover assignment as a married couple is the perfect blend of professional and personal that you were so concerned about. Excellent for us to find our footing in, I thought." He explains as he watches her, before he takes a careful step toward her, watching her body language and reactions. "I apologize if I upset you. The marriage I found quite amusing because of course you wouldn't marry me under normal circumstances. You're far too prudent for that. We've hardly been a couple, much less anything more, and given your divorce and my general feelings about marriage, I thought it was a rather amusing thought, us being married." He explains, hesitating when he sees an emotion flicker over his Detective's face too fast for him interpret.

Irrationally a little hurt by Lucifer saying he wouldn't marry her despite her knowing it doesn't mean he wouldn't commit to her long term, Chloe watches her partner with a small shake of her head. "Marriage actually means something to me, Lucifer." She tries to explain in a softer tone. "It's not something I would ever enter into easily or can throw away just as easily. This feels like an abuse of marriage, to do this just because you wouldn't lie about us being married. You're good at getting around things like that, you don't always tell the whole truth, afterall. Your words." She points a finger at him, then sighs a little and shakes her head. "And it won't be as fun going undercover like this as you think. From my experiences and hearing stories from others, whatever house they put us in will come fully furnished, along with a high-tech security system complete with cameras which an officer will be watching 24/7 to make sure we don't get into trouble. The bathrooms and the bedroom will be the only exceptions. Which means for 90% of our day, we're going to have to fake just being partners, except if anyone else is around, then we have to pretend to be married and act like a couple, which we actually are. It's going to get confusing." She tries to explain as she watches Lucifer.

"You worry far too much, Detective." Lucifer soothes as he steps forward to run hand down her arm gently and cup her elbow. A simple but hopefully soothing gesture that will be rather innocent should anyone come in looking for them. "We do have feelings for one another, even though we may never want to pursue marriage as an institution. Which will make the fake marriage all the more convincing. Being able to touch or kiss without discomfort should make things a great deal easier." He smirks a little as he looks at Chloe, rather amused at the possibilities. "Do you think they'll have audio in those cameras of theirs?" He asks with a certain mischievous look on his face.

Not sure where this is going, Chloe shakes her head a little. "Probably not. The cameras will be so they can identify others in the neighborhood and in case of emergencies. They will want to give us the appearance of privacy." She snorts a little at the thought, not liking the idea of being watched 24/7, but it's not entirely unfamiliar. She's had to do something like this once before shortly after she became a Detective. Only she wasn't being fake-married to her partner.

"Well, then. I'm sure I can convince our fake neighbors that we are a very happily married couple without alerting your coworkers." Lucifer smirks and licks his lips suggestively as he looks Chloe over slowly. "As much as I'd love to explore other areas, the bedroom is one of my favorite places. I just hope the house has a large shower." He notes with a definite suggestive tone in his voice.

Not being able to control the blush that creeps up over her face, Chloe does her best to keep the frown on her face and look intimidating as she watches Lucifer disapprovingly. "Lucifer." She snaps in a scolding tone. "That is not going to happen." She says it even though she knows it's a lie. Being cooped up with him, pretending to be a couple, going about their morning routines knowing that the barriers which held them back before are gone... sex is inevitable. It doesn't mean she has to encourage him though. "Obviously there's nothing I can do to discourage you." She pinches the bridge of her nose for a moment. "Not that I ever can." She adds with a bit more affection in her tone and a small smile that she tries to suppress by pursing her lips a little. "Fine. Lets go look over the information about the case and see what our covers are. Though it looks like mine is going to be more extensive than yours." She snorts and shakes her head before she turns toward the door.

Feeling rather smug about the reaction he got from his Detective, Lucifer smirks a little and nods. "As you wish, Detective." His tone is its usual playful, jovial self as he turns to follow her. "I'm sure we will have a rather fascinating time working out our history. We know eachother rather well, but best not to give anyone else any clues. The sorts of couples we'll be dealing with like nothing more than to gossip. And if we slip up, they will pounce on it like the vultures they are." He observes, having some experience with the upper crust of society, though the ones he deals with often end up being a bit more shady.

"I have done undercover work before, Lucifer." Chloe says as she opens the door to the supply room and pauses to make sure no one is watching before she exits. Not like either of them are disheveled or anything but best not to give anyone gossip fodder, as Lucifer said. "We'll see how much they've given us as far as information and then we can work something out." She agrees with a little nod, then she sighs. "I wonder if they're going to have a wardrobe, I'm pretty sure as nice as the clothes Maze got me are, they wouldn't fit in with that type." She admits with a small sigh as she makes her way back to her desk.

"Clothes aren't an issues, Detective. From the sound of it we have a little time, so we should merely go shopping. You'll want something more obviously expensive. If you want to give off the air of a potential gold digger, then it should be clear you've spent some of my money. And leave it up to the gossips to determine whether I bought them for you or if you've used my wealth for your own gain." He explains as he follows Chloe across the bullpen, his tone indicating how obvious he thinks his conclusions are. "Besides, we'll have to go ring shopping. You'll need something appropriate, but that's to your taste. And when it comes to jewelry, I'm afraid you've never given much indication of your preferences. You're rather spartan in that area." He points out as he takes the seat at the edge of the desk and tugs the edges of his jacket together.

Shaking her head for a few moments as she leads the way back to her desk, Chloe glances back at Lucifer for a moment. "Did you just come up with that just now?" She asks curiously. She's always been a bit dismissive of Lucifer, except when he comes up with surprising insights, but she's never really given any thought to how or why he comes to those certain conclusions. She's had to re-examine a lot recently, including paying a little more attention to her deceptive partner.

"Well, yes. It's not that difficult a leap to make." Lucifer points out in a confused tone as he looks at his partner and lover, not sure why that would be such a big deal. "Say the word, Detective, and I'll happily turn my thoughts to more pleasurable pursuits." He adds with his usual playful suggestiveness as he watches her.

Clearing her throat lightly for a moment as she looks down at the folder in front of her, Chloe refuses to rise to the bait and just rolls her eyes a little. "Save your antics for when we're undercover, Lucifer. We need to focus now." She says in a firm tone, trying to walk a fine line between her normal acerbic attitude toward him without the 'never going to happen' comments so he doesn't get offended or take things the wrong way. She scans through the information in the folder, nodding to herself since some of it she expects.

Lucifer smirks a little as he glances around the bullpen casually, listening but some of his attention is elsewhere, taking note of anyone who might be paying too much attention to their conversation. After everything that happened, he's still a little wary about Chloe's coworkers. "Anything particularly interesting?" He asks as he finally turns his attention back to Chloe when he notices she's rather intend on the information.

Glancing up at Lucifer briefly and meeting his dark eyes, Chloe becomes momentarily entranced by their depths before she pulls her gaze away and leans back slightly, making her chair groan a little. "Pretty standard fare for LA. Name is Cora, came to LA from Oklahoma in order to make it big, that didn't work out."

"Ah yes, classic indeed, broken dreams." Lucifer interrupts with a slight smirk as he watches Chloe. "Don't tell me, you've been bouncing from one waitress job to another?" He asks with a touch of sarcasm in his tone as he thinks about how cliché it sounds.

"Not quite." Chloe shakes her head and smiles, looking down at the information to make sure she gets it right. "I'm pretty much a generic office worker. Loves crime novels and procedural TV shows – explains any police knowledge I might let slip, and gives me an excuse to gossip about the murders – and I teach self-defense classes." She lists of the various highlights of the information. "There isn't anything in here about how we met.. so I suppose that's up to us to figure out. I guess in case.. you weren't around." She says slowly as she glances up at him and then away for a moment, picking up her coffee to take a drink before making a face when she realizes it's basically cold.

Now it's Lucifer's turn to shift uneasily for a moment before he forces it aside and instead turns his thoughts to the matter at hand. "Well then. That's rather easy. You came into my club one night. Naturally I was drawn to you. It took some time for us to go on a proper date. Although I was entranced with you, you weren't sure about me." Taking what really happened and boiling it down to its most basic is the best that Lucifer can think to do without outright lying. "You don't want to make it seem like you came on too strong at first. We want there to be some doubt about whether our relationship is real or manufactured." He explains as he crosses his legs and brushes a bit of imaginary dust off his leg before folding his hands together and turning his attention to the beauty beside him.

"Wow. That... is surprisingly pretty good. And.. mostly accurate." It's not a stretch to say that Chloe is rather impressed, though not surprised at Lucifer's ability to cut everything down to its most basic. "Keeping close to the truth is the easiest way for us to keep from being caught out in a lie. And we'll have similar stories in case we aren't there to hear or corroborate eachother." She admits approvingly. "It doesn't say anything about what I did with my job, but I assume once we got married, I quit." She looks at him for a moment. "To spend more time with you of course, so we could travel, stay up late, or whatnot." She flutters her hand around a little to indicate the various things that Lucifer's lifestyle might lead to.

Nodding slowly as he listens to Chloe, Lucifer smirks a little. "I admit, not having to worry about work would have its advantages." He grins wickedly as he looks Chloe over slowly before he sits up and reaches out to turn the folder a bit so he can see the contents, leaning onto the desk a little. "Do you like to travel, Detective?" He asks in a quieter tone, shifting his gaze to her. This is more of an earnest question, honestly wanting to know if that's something she enjoys. Of course he could afford to take her and her spawn anywhere they desired, but he doesn't actually know if it's lack of desire or finances that keeps her from traveling.

Surprised at the question but giving it some honest thought, Chloe brushes a hand over her hair as she looks out across the bullpen before she finally looks over at her partner. "I do. I mean, I think so. There are a lot of places I'd like to see. But it's been hard since Trixie was born. Even getting a few days off for us to go on a day trip or something is difficult, and expensive. Someday I think I'd like to show Trixie more of the world than just LA though." She decides, focusing past Lucifer for a moment as she gets lost in her own thoughts before bringing herself back and smiling a little as she looks at him.

"You continue to surprise me, Detective." Lucifer admits, glancing down at the file for a moment as he says, "Say the word, and I'd be happy to take you and young Beatrice anywhere you wish to go." He offers as he straightens a little and adjusts his jacket a little from where it was pulling at an odd angle.

Putting her hand over his, Chloe smiles a little and nods, squeezing his hand. "I know you would, Lucifer." She reassures with a small smile before she pulls her had back. "You should go back to Lux. There's not much else can do right now, and I won't be given any new cases with this going on. I know how much you hate just sitting around. I'll try to get out early and maybe we can discuss the whole clothes and ring thing." She rolls her eyes a little, before she smirks. "You'll need a ring, too." She points out with amusement.

Glancing around for a moment as he evaluates if there's anything he can do and just how boring it would be if he stays, Lucifer nods a little. "Quite right, Detective." He smiles a little before he stands, tugging at his cuffs and the sides of his jacket to settle it into place. "You know where to find me if anything changes."He points out as he watches her. "I'll see you later, Detective." He hesitates and then just nods to her before he turns and strides for the elevator.

Nodding a little as Chloe looks up at Lucifer, she offers a small wave before she admires his swagger for a few moments. Shaking her head for a moment, she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before she picks up her pen and grabs a notebook to start making some notes as she looks over the case file. While he certainly seems to be on board with everything, she knows how annoying he can be when there's nothing to hold his short attention span, and she needs some peace and quiet to be able to go over everything thoroughly. Hopefully he won't get into too much trouble while she tries to get a few things done, and maybe after she finds out just what sort of situation they're walking into, they can worry about the clothing situation and such.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, it's been a while. Real life has been getting in the way. But I have not abandoned this, I'm still around, but RL was being annoying and then I got stuck on this chapter. But I'm getting back into the swing of things. I'm not guaranteeing a posting schedule, but hopefully they'll be a little more regular now that things have settled down. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome!**

* * *

When Lucifer makes his way back to Lux, he's in quite a good mood, still amused by the idea of their undercover assignment. Stepping out of his elevator into his penthouse however gives him a slightly unpleasant surprise.

"What the bloody hell point is there to having security on my elevator if it's not going to keep people out?" Lucifer grumbles as he sees Amenadiel sitting ever so patiently on one of his chairs. Since the last time they spoke they did not leave it on good terms and he hasn't spoken to his brother since, the Devil turns his back to go to his bar, pouring himself a drink and downing it quickly before pouring another. Only then does he turn back toward his brother. "What do you want?" He asks warily.

Slowly standing because he, too, realizes the awkward situation, Amenadiel shrugs. "Maze let me up." He offers to explain his presence, though any angel with their wings could land on the balcony. "We've been worried. Neither Mother or I have heard from you for over a month, Lucifer. I know we didn't leave things well, and I wanted to apologize. You do deserve to be happy, brother." He reassures with a soft smile as he looks at his little brother.

Suspicious of ulterior motives especially when his brother appears so soon after the nightmare of his Fall from the night before, Lucifer takes a slow sip of his drink as he watches his brother and tries t figure out what his angle is. Pushing that to the side in a seeming mercurial change of mood, Lucifer smirks. "Well, it's good that you're here in any case. We'll probably need a witness and better to have someone credible as one." He explains as he motions toward his brother, chuckling a little. "Chloe and I are getting married." He says in a flippant tone, taking a moment to savor the look of shock that crosses his angelic brother's face before he quickly continues. "Well, legally speaking. But don't worry, brother, it's not real. Just necessary for an undercover assignment."

Shock is not a big enough word to describe how Amenadiel feels when he hears the last word he ever expected his brother to utter. Marriage. It's always been possible perhaps, but the likelihood of it happening... Perhaps Father has finally started to forgive Lucifer afterall. "I.. I'm not exactly sure how to respond to that." He says honestly, then adds, "But I should caution you, no Angel has ever entered into marriage. Period, mortal or otherwise. We don't know what Father will do." He says slowly, then adds, "If it's just for undercover, why does it need to be legal?" He asks, confused and trying to understand while a feeling of dread builds in his chest. There are not many that know that Lucifer's expulsion from Heaven and his assignment to rule Hell were not the only punishments their Father gave his once favorite son.

"I don't lie, brother. It would be rather hard of me to make a marriage seem convincing if it weren't true." Lucifer tries to explain. "What's wrong with you? Father won't care, he doesn't care about anything, and it's not as if it's going to be performed by one of His priests. The only way it matters is to human law. Certainly nothing to concern Him." He brushes off the objections easily as he finishes his drink. "Do you truly think Father cares about anything that happens down here?" He asks bitterly, shaking his head as he turns to pour himself another drink.

A small shudder passes through the elder Angel as the dread settles into a knot in the pit of his stomach. "He must care more than you think, Lucifer. You made a deal with Him, He sent me here to bring you back, He gave you the assignment about Mother. I don't think you give Him enough credit." Trying to caution his brother while not causing another fight, Amenadiel sighs a little. "Not that you'll ever listen to me. You never have." He says with a slight smirk. "Is Chloe okay with this farce of a marriage?" he asks curiously, hoping that perhaps she has been the voice of reason.

Lucifer glances over his shoulder at his brother for a moment before he shakes his head. "She had some objections, but it's not as if we're two strangers getting married for a case. We do have genuine feelings for eachother. And according to her Lieutenant we can get it annulled as soon as the case is solved." A small shrug is given as he picks up his new drink and strides over to his couch where he sits down, stretching one arm over the back of the couch as he regards his brother suspiciously.

Truly not wanting to start another fight, Amenadiel tries to push away what is surely an irrational feeling as he looks as his brother. "I'm surprised. I didn't take Chloe for someone who would take marriage so lightly." He admits as he considers the situation and what might come of it, though he's never been particularly good at predicting the future outcomes when it comes to humans. That was never his specialty.

"It's to catch a serial killer, Amenadiel. And as I said, it's not as if she dislikes me. It's just a matter of paperwork. I'm not about to give any vows in the presence of one of Father's devotees." Lucifer rolls his eyes a little before taking a sip out of his glass without taking his eyes off his brother. "Just something for the human legal system to recognize for anyone nosy enough to go poking around. The Detective understands that." He points out patiently. "She is nauseatingly selfless sometimes, but I hardly think this is a hardship." He points out with a confident smirk, knowing that he has his own plans for his dear Chloe when they're alone.

"I see. I certainly hope you know what you're doing, Lucy." Amenadiel says before he considers. "I should go. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'll let Mom know, but you might want to call her. Or she might show up here unexpectedly, and I don't think she'll be pleased when she finds out the improvements to your elevator." He points out as he starts to walk toward the elevator.

Standing slowly as he finishes his drink in one gulp and returns his glass to the bar, Lucifer puts his hands in his pockets. "Then tell her not to show up uninvited." He points out as he watches his brother enter the elevator.

Amenadiel shakes is head a little. "Just call her, Lucy." He says before hitting the button to go down, thinking about the events that are taking place and trying to remember the detail of what he learned over the years about Lucifer's expulsion.

Lucifer watches his brother go for a few moments before shaking his head. He's such a worrywart, and certainly less dramatic than he was a year ago at least. Idly he wonders if that's their mother's influence, if he wants to be the good son that much. Pushing the thought out of his mind in favor of something a little more interesting, the Devil turns to retrieve his seldom used laptop in order to do a little research and make a few calls. Just because the marriage is fake doesn't mean that it shouldn't seem real to everyone outside. And that means doing a little research to find the perfect ring.

That in itself proves to be more difficult than anticipated. The cut, color and clarity of Diamonds is not new to the Devil, but the setting is what gives him trouble. Chloe wears very little jewelry to give him any clues as to what she might like. He's never see her wearing her wedding ring so that's difficult for him to guess. Knowing what the Detective is like of course, that's easy, but a woman's taste in jewelry is not necessarily that easy to guess from her behavior or attitudes. Lucifer spends some time thinking about any time they had come across jewelry, in order to make his guesses. She wouldn't want something gaudy, shiny or obtrusive. That much is easy. Beyond that it gets a little more difficult. Would she prefer minimalist or vintage? Classic, or more ornate?

Finally making a decision, Lucifer then makes a few calls to people who owe him a favor or two in order to make the experience as easy as possible. Finally, he puts everything away and goes to the kitchen, deciding to cook something for his Detective and her spawn, rather than living off of terrible takeout food. Which makes him feel quite triumphant when she texts asking if she and Trixie need to pick up food on the way home. Home. Odd to hear her refer to Lux like that, but it give him quite a rush to know she feels that comfortable, and he takes longer than necessary, staring at the text before he replies to announce he's cooked and gets the final things together so everything is ready when his Detective comes Home.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! My New Year's Resolution is to write a chapter a week. On this or Don't Run Away or any other things that may come up. That is my goal. Hopefully I'll be able to achieve it. Thanks to anyone who is still reading this after such a long absence. RL happened. That's about all I can really say. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome!**

* * *

When dinner is finished, homework is done and a game of Monopoly played in which Trixie comes out the Queen of monopoly-land, completely steamrolling over the adults, Chloe goes to get Trixie settled in for the night while Lucifer gets himself a drink and goes out onto the balcony near the hot tub. When Chloe finally finishes reading Trixie's bedtime story (for the third time), she goes in search of Lucifer, though it doesn't take very long to find him. While his place is large, there's not many nooks for a person to hide in and in her experience, Lucifer tends to be a creature of habit. Stepping out onto the balcony, Chloe feels a chill go down her spine as a breeze whips around the skyscraper as she walks out to stand beside her boyfriend, the Devil, in order to take in the view of the city and fresh (ish) night air.

Glancing over at Chloe when she approaches, Lucifer watches her for a moment before he turns his attention back toward the city as he sips his whiskey. "I didn't realize your offspring was quite so competitive." He notes, his pride perhaps still a little stung from the experience.

"Oh, yeah. You should see her at other games. She has no remorse." Smirking slightly for a moment, Chloe reaches over to pluck the glass from Lucifer's hand, savoring a small sip before she returns it to him. "So.. are we ever going to talk about last night?" She asks, knowing that they have a lot to talk about regarding the case and everything, but this topic is bothering her the most.

Keeping his gaze steady over the city, Lucifer only glances down when his glass is removed and then returned, eyebrows slightly arched before he looks away again. This is an easier conversation when he doesn't have to gaze into Chloe's intensely sympathetic blue eyes. "Which part of last night?" He dodges the answer, his tone slightly tense, even though he is fairly sure he knows what direction this is going. A small part of him hopes she is talking about the nightmare and not his profession of love. The nightmare would be marginally easier to talk about.

Sighing in slight exasperation, Chloe looks up at the sky for a moment before she looks over at Lucifer. "Your nightmare, Lucifer." She replies in a firm tone as she turns to look at him with an expression full of concern, placing one hand on his arm. "It was like you were in the middle of a battle or something."

Briefly glancing down into the eyes he could spend hours staring into under normal circumstances, Lucifer quickly averts his gaze to his glass, downing the remaining contents before he replies. "I was." With an edge of bitterness, he chuckles as he glances up at the sky. "You forget, Detective. My Rebellion was much more serious than the sanitized version you humans seem to tell eachother. My family has never been a democracy. It was and is a strict dictatorship. My Father's word was law. You did not disobey. It wasn't an option. Perhaps a better analogy for you would be a cult." He muses as he thinks about it, tilting his head for a moment as he tries to properly convey his family dynamics. "Except our leader truly was the Almighty and our literal Father." He shakes his head slowly as he continues to try and put his thoughts in order. "Still, you followed the rules laid out. For a while, it was simple. It was just me and my siblings, our Father and Mum..." He trails off, eyes unfocused as he remembers those days, clearly happier ones. Clearing his throat briefly and turning his head away from Chloe for a moment before he turns back to gaze into her concerned and slightly confused gaze. "So you see, when I started to question and disobey it was tantamount to sacrilege. It was blasphemy. At that time, I did not hate my Father as literature would make it out. I disagreed, and was given no real explanation besides 'Because I said so'. A popular sentiment with parents, as I'm sure you know. It's an evasion, avoiding giving any sort of real reason."

Chloe bites her lip, not really wanting to interrupt but when Lucifer stops speaking, she squeezes his arm gently in encouragement. "You're right. And I've never seen a kid who liked that reason from their parent. I guess it is sort of lazy. Though I've used it a few times." She agrees with a soft smile as she listens, trying to imagine what Lucifer was like in those days. It's hard to imagine him any other way than he is now. Much less in the days where he might be happier, more carefree.

A small snort comes from Lucifer and he nods. "Yes, I quite agree. That's no reason at all. To me, it indicated that Father knew there was something fundamentally wrong with his demand that we love Humans more than Him. I loved my Father. I didn't understand why He was so proud of His soft, vulnerable little creations when He had us. It was like a slap in the face. Felt like he was somehow abandoning one family to start another." With his frustration growing as he continues, Lucifer he decides to stop and take a slow, deep breath. "There is a reason it was called a Rebellion. It was seen by most of my siblings and my Father as a sort of military coup. I wasn't going to start the fight, that was not truly my intention. I never wanted to fight my siblings, I just wanted to make them see, make them understand that Father was wrong. Make them understand why I thought the way I did." He puts aside his glass slowly before he throws it, his whole body tensing as he puts his hands in his pockets, the topic difficult for him to talk about. However, if anyone deserves the truth it's Chloe, and even the Devil knows that if this particular relationship is going to work, it needs honesty and trust. There is no one on Earth he would trust more with this particular story.

"But they wouldn't see it?" Chloe prompts when Lucifer stays silent, not wanting to get him angry, but feeling it's important that he talk about it. She has a feeling no one has ever heard the full story of what happened, from the source.

A humorless, bitter laugh comes from Devil as he tilts his head back briefly. "Hah! You would be correct, Detective. As I said, blind devotion is what we were born with, taught from our creation. None of them were willing to see it. Even my Mother remained silent, even though she disliked Humans as well. I was on my own. I'm sure you know the rest of the story. It devolved into a physical fight. My independence, my Rebellion bothered and frightened my father so much, he even made sure to get rid of the one sword which could have destroyed him." There's a bitterness to his tone still and Lucifer shakes his head, putting his hands on the balcony railing and gripping it firmly. "I'm a good fighter, but going against the Host of Heaven, even I didn't last long. In the end I was held as if I was a prisoner, before my Father, awaiting punishment." There's a growing growl behind his tone as Lucifer glares down at the city, refusing to look up at the sky. This story is for Chloe's benefit and no other. "You know the punishment I received in the end. Stripped, cast out, condemned, villified." He tightens his grip on the railing which groans under the pressure as his eyes start to faintly glow red with his anger.

Hearing him tell the story and seeing the pain and frustration his family has caused only makes Chloe more upset with them all. That they took someone who was supposed to be a beacon, called the Lightbringer, and turned him inside out, just for asking questions. The tear that escapes down her cheek catches Chloe by surprise. And she wipes it away briefly before reaching out to put her hand over his. "I'm so sorry, Lucifer." She whispers with a hoarse, emotion-filled tone, shifting slightly to slide her arms around his waist, settling her head against his shoulder. "That's horrible, that you went through that. I'm sure you didn't deserve that. The fight, that's what you were dreaming about?" She asks softly as she rubs her cheek comfortingly against his shoulder.

For a moment Lucifer closes his eyes, focusing only on Chloe and her warmth and compassion. Slowly relaxing, he takes a slow, deep breath before he straightens before he pulls Chloe properly into his arms. "Yes, that's what I was dreaming about." He answers in a slightly rough tone, taking the offered comfort as he leans down and presses his face into her hair. With a slow, deep breath, the Devil takes in the scent, the shampoo, the warmth of the miracle in his arms. The woman who could love the Devil himself. Who could accept him. But as always, the intimacy doesn't last too long, and soon enough, Lucifer is pulling away from his Detective. Smirking a little as he pushes the unpleasant thoughts behind, he swiftly changes the subject. "Now, I am sure there are much more pleasant things we could be discussing." Taking one of her hands, Lucifer leads her back inside as he notices some goosebumps on her skin from the chill of the wind. "However, since the child is asleep, perhaps you should gather your files and we can discuss the case over a drink. I'm sure we have lots of things to go over." He can't help the slightly lecherous edge to his tone, since this case is a perfect chance for them to spend some more alone time together, even if they have to work. Besides, it will be a bit fun to discuss all the sordid details of their undercover backgrounds. Mostly because Chloe gets a bit exasperated with him sometimes and he takes a bit of pleasure in that.

Frustrated because she still has more questions and wants to know more about what happened and what is going on, Chloe nevertheless knows that there are limits when it comes to her partner. Not many, but a few. And she just ran square into one. Allowing herself to be led inside, she rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation at how quickly the Devil can shift gears. "Yeah, you're right. I'll get the files." She says as she goes toward her bag, grabbing her tablet as well since some of the crime scene photos and stuff are on it. Shaking her head for a few moments, she hesitates after grabbing the files. More than anything, right at this moment, she does wish she somehow could see, and understand, what Lucifer was like before the Rebellion, before everything that happened. She fell in love with how he is, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to understand where he came from. But for now, Lucifer does have a point and they have a case to focus on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for your responses and lovely reviews! The stomach flu got in the way of my New Year's Resolution for a week, but that's gone so now I'm back at it. Thank you once again for reading, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome!**

* * *

Since a kitchen table has never been considered a useful item for the Devil, they decide to move the coffee table out of the way so they can use the floor. With drinks in hand – wine for Chloe and scotch for Lucifer – along with a small cheese and fruit platter in case they get puckish, Chloe starts to lay out the facts of the case, showing some crime scene photos on her tablet while she points out other items out of the respective files.

"Three young newlyweds. Not employed at the time of death, all married someone wealthy, generally liked by the communities. All with their faults, but that's normal." Chloe summarizes just to keep Lucifer on task and to boil things down for herself. "All poisoned by something exotic. Ella's on it, she's reaching out to her contacts trying to identify it." Putting her tablet down on the floor with the rest of the paperwork, she sips her wine and sighs. "No solid leads so far. They assume someone thinks they're gold diggers and clearly hates that mentality." She notes as she looks down at the paperwork again before she brings her attention back to the somewhat pensive man at her side.

Picking up one of the pieces of paper, Lucifer makes a sound of acknowledgement as he takes a sip of his drink. "There's a fourth here, with clearly identified poison. Copycat?" He guesses as he glances over at his partner.

"Mm. Yes. Well, that's the assumption at least. Barney Winters is also the only male. Statistically women are more likely to marry for money and men to have trophy wives than vice versa, but still, it doesn't fit the MO of the other three." Chloe agrees, reaching back to take the elastic out of her ponytail and run a hand through it to work out any knots. "It could still give us some idea of the mentality of the neighborhood or maybe of the people involved. People who marry for money have always have always been thought of as the trophy wife types. All of our victims though were well educated, with promising careers. All were either fire or laid off before they got married. None of them were married very long, though how long they lived in the neighborhood varied. The first one, the husband of the victim lived there for a few years before getting married. The next, they had just moved in. And the third, was just saying with a friend until they could decide on where they wanted to live. But the friend has lived in this neighborhood for ten years." She explains, taking another drink from her half full glass.

"Mmm. I guess we'll just have to feel out the neighborhood for ourselves." Putting the papers back down into the pile, Lucifer leans back on the couch, laying his arm along it so his long fingers can toy with the Detective's now loose hair. "It's all well and good to know this, but we're not investigating this case in the standard way, Detective." He points out before continuing. "Where is the folder with the information about us, hm? Or shall we make it all up? I have a few ideas I could think of, of how we could have met." He looks her over with a suggestive smirk which he hides behind a sip of his scotch, resting the glass on his leg afterward as he waits.

Rolling her eyes upwards for a moment, Chloe reaches forward to pick up a folder. "This is all the guys have worked up for us. A new name and ID for me. Some information about my background, but unless there's a specific purpose, it's better for us to work out any back story. We need to be in sync and it needs to be natural. I know you can think on your feet, but that's not always a good thing." She mumbles the last sentence partially into her glass as she thinks of the few times that Lucifer has improvised. "Anyway, we should keep it as close to the truth as possible. Easier to remember, and better for you." She finishes after swallowing her wine. "We met at Lux, I was stand-offish because of your reputation, but you were stubborn. We got to know eachother, then started dating, then you proposed." She shrugs, as if it's that simple of an outline and nothing else really needs to be detailed.

Lucifer shakes his head. "Detective!" He scolds in a slightly exasperated tone. "There is so much more we need to know than just that. Details of the proposal, our first kiss, what sort of wedding we had, who we invited. What we think of our respective in-laws. How long you held out before letting me take you to bed." He arches an eyebrow with a slight smirk as he watches her, knowing how nosy people can be, especially ones with money. New people in the neighborhood, an attractive couple of newlyweds, the women especially will pump Chloe for every ounce of information they can get. Lucifer's allure may have waned somewhat – unnoticed by him – but that doesn't keep him from being a very attractive man.

Pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment both out of frustration but also because she knows Lucifer is right, Chloe nods slowly. "Alright.. I don't know about the proposal. Dan was pretty straightforward with his. Our first kiss is easy. Keep it close to the truth, like I said. Just say we were here, after having dinner. Maybe you asked me to dance, and in a romantic moment.. we kissed." She shrugs a little, trying not to go too far with the small romantic streak she has, but it's not too far-fetched and it is a nice thought.

"Well, well, Detective. You're far more of a romantic than I realized." Lucifer admits with some amusement as he watches her. "Sounds as perfect as a movie. I am sure I can come up with something better than the Douche did, for a proposal." He notes confidently, tugging down the edge of his vest which he's still wearing for some reason. "Although technically I believe our first kiss was in my car. A bit less romantic but closer to the truth." He notes with an arched eyebrow. "It makes me curious, Detective. What sorts of dreams have you been having that you might have mixed that up?"

Chloe refuses to give in and rise to that bait. "Well, we could go with that if you wanted, but I doubt that's something you would choose. You're too smart for that." She points out, then she sighs, stretching a little. "I should get some sleep, we need to hammer out more details tomorrow." She admits with a reluctant sigh.

Smirking a little, Lucifer tilts his head slightly. "Well, you know me so well, Detective. I'm sure that was hardly our idea of a perfect first kiss, especially given that little tale you just wove." He considers for a few moments. "Well, lets get you to bed, then. You'll need your energy for tomorrow. We're going shopping. Need to get you clothes, and most importantly, a proper ring. I arranged a few things this afternoon. Narrowed down the ring choices at least, but the final choice should be yours." With an agility that would make anyone jealous especially with his long frame, the Devil rises, leaning down to pick up all the papers and tuck them back into the Detective's folder and her bag before he offers his hand down to her to help her up.

"Ugh, Lucifer, that's not necessary. We can get suitable things from the Precinct, I'm sure. They keep clothes and jewelry and everything on hand for undercover purposes." Chloe desperately hopes that Lucifer might relent, but she has a feeling those hopes will be in vain. She does accept the help up though and then squeals in surprise when Lucifer throws her over his shoulder. "Lucifer! What are you doing?" She asks in a shocked, slightly annoyed, and perhaps slightly pleased tone.

Lucifer chuckles a little. "Shhh. The child is sleeping." He scolds his girlfriend, patting her butt lightly because lets face it, it's right there, and he can. "I'm carrying you to bed. You seemed rather knackered." He explains as he carries her into the bedroom and lays her down more carefully. "It's not as if I can have any proper fun with Beatrice in the building." He murmurs as he leans over Chloe, their noses barely brushing as he looks down into her eyes.

Much sooner than she wants, Lucifer is pulling away to turn off all the lights and shut the flat down for the night, leaving Chloe slightly breathless on the bed. That man can be intense. And she just realized he pretty much won the argument. Frustrated with this, she gets up and quickly changes into the most frumpy pair of pajamas she can find, which isn't much considering Maze purchased everything for her. Shopping for a wedding ring seems almost just a little too much for her. Pretending to be married is one thing, but shopping for a ring, getting actually legally married, it's a lot to adjust to. Sighing a little, she stares at herself in the mirror as she brushes her teeth, then nods firmly. She can do this. It's fine, it's another undercover assignment and she's a lot more comfortable with Lucifer than any of the other people she's ever been undercover with.

And the revelation earlier of what it was like for Lucifer.. It frustrates Chloe even more about his family to hear the reality of what really happened. And she trusts that his side is the truth, because he doesn't lie. Once again, she wishes she knew what he was like before all of that. What he was like when the universe was new and raw and still being formed. She can hardly fathom that and for a moment she feels dizzy at the enormity of it all before pushing it aside. To know Lucifer in any way other than he is now would be confusing, to be sure. But she knows it would be worth it, to understand him a little better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for your views and reviews so far, I'm glad that you enjoy it! One small note to answer a question I've been getting: yes, I am continuing this story. I have lots and lots of plans for continuing this. Please, before you ask, check when it was last updated. It's been just over a week since my last chapter. That being said, thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've had it in my head for a while and wasn't sure whether to put it in or not, so let me know what you think!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome!**

* * *

Chloe never remembers her dreams. Very rarely does she remember any of them or is even aware she is dreaming when she's in them. Knowing it's a dream is an odd sensation even as the Detective becomes aware of a blank whiteness around her and the sensation of floating – maybe falling? – without being aware of which way is up or down. When her feet finally touch something solid, she opens eyes she hadn't realized she was closed. The ground appears to be white cobblestone, smooth and easy to walk on like something brand new or excellently maintained. Sounds and her vision starts to fade from the bright whiteness into solid forms and distinct sounds. People talking, and buildings that appeared to be in a Roman style. Then more modern. The harder she focuses on it the more it seems to shimmer and change like it's trying to live up to whatever expectations her subconscious has.

The Detective's subconscious must have figured something out that her conscious mind hasn't since she remains confused as to where this dream is supposed to be taking place. The voices draw her attention and for a moment she's even more confused because it makes no sense to her, but it's a beautiful lyrical sound. Slowly, the voices shift to English and she realizes why the previous sounds were more familiar – they sounded the same as Lucifer's Angelic language the night before.

"Oh, come in, it was just a joke!" A familiar voice draws her attention and as she turns, she sees Lucifer standing there, wings out, hair slightly shorter and a little messier. Somehow, he looks somehow younger to Chloe, more carefree and less guarded than the Devil she knows. His clothes are lighter colors that remind her both of ancient and modern clothing all at the same time.

"Lucifer!" Chloe calls, taking a step toward him, only to notice that the person he's trying to catch up to is Amenadiel, who is wearing some sort of robes, black wings protruding from his back that are much sturdier looking, broader and without the delicacy of Lucifer's wings. But not only that, Chloe slowly becomes aware that there are more people around, all with various sizes and shapes of wings, in different patterns and colors as well.

Even more confused than before, Chloe is about to yell again to Lucifer who seems to not have heard hear when a hand touches her elbow to get her attention. Startled a little, she turns to look at the man beside her who is only slightly shorter than her with brown hair and a full beard, and kind blue eyes.

"Don't bother. He can't hear you." The man says with a slight shrug and an almost apologetic smile as he looks at Chloe. "None of them can see or hear you. This isn't real. Well, not really." He considers for a moment, seemingly debating and then shaking his head. "Yeah, it's not real." He finally decides as he looks around with a fond if slightly sad expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Chloe asks, confused and slightly suspicious as she looks around, staring at one of the houses again in confusion as she tries to figure out why it seems to shift and what kind of style it really is.

"Oh. Don't – Don't do that. Focus on them too much. Just.. try to ignore that, relax. And maybe you should just.. call me Chuck. It'll be easier." 'Chuck' replies with a small smile as he looks at the woman. "You're a very special woman, Chloe Decker. I always knew you would be. Though I didn't know the extent until now. You surprised even me." He lets out a short laugh before he shakes his head slowly for a moment.

Frustrated because she feels more confused than she was a moment ago, Chloe turns her attention back to the man beside her. "I don't understand. What are you talking about? Who are you, really?" She asks, falling slightly back into her Cop voice and crossing her arms.

Not offended by her tone obviously, Chuck gives a slight, understanding smile. "It might be a little easier if you don't try and figure everything out." He considers for a moment. "This is just a dream anyway, right?" He points out in an unconvincing tone. "You wanted to see what Sa- Lucifer was like before his Fall, right? Wasn't that your wish, your all-consuming desire? If only for a moment."

For a moment Chloe is startled because she did want that this evening, she had thought about it when getting ready for bed. But she hadn't told anyone. Which means this really must be a dream. It must all be created by her subconscious. Probably why the buildings keep changing. She probably could never fathom what Heaven could look like anyway. Stories aren't very descriptive and everyone seems to have their own opinion on the matter. Feeling a little more secure now that she's convinced herself it's a dream, the Detective relaxes slightly and glances around. "Are these all of Lucifer's siblings, the other angels?" She asks as she looks around at a few of the others that pass by, seemingly avoiding the spot they're standing in. Lucifer's boisterous laughter catches her attention though and she stares at him for a moment, startled. She's never seen him laugh like that, it's a little unsettling if she's honest with herself.

"Yep. All of them Angels. There's a lot more than humans ever realize, I think." Chuck smiles a little in a fond way of a parent talking about their children. "Each one of them with their unique abilities and personality. It took a while for them all to be created. So you have the older ones and younger ones." He motions from one to another, even though they appear to be the same age. "The Lucifer of this time is known as Samael." He explains as a smaller, dark, female angel approaches Lucifer, calling out to Samael though right before she hugs him. And for the first time ever, Lucifer doesn't seem the least bit awkward with hugs, he embraces the woman without hesitation.

"Rae-Rae. I didn't realize you'd returned. Get tired of population control of those creatures Father created?" Lucifer asks as he looks at the dark-haired and dark-winged woman.

"I told you not to call me that, Samael. Azrael is my name, unless you want me to start calling you Sammy." The girl shoots back before she shrugs. "I don't have much to do down there. It's just some animals. They're kind of dumb but everything is balanced." She says with a calm smugness.

Having reconciled herself to no one seeing or hearing her, Chloe glances at Chuck for a moment. "Who is that? Lucifer's mentioned having sisters, but the only siblings I know by name are Amenadiel. Well, I mean, besides the obvious biblical ones, Raphael, Michael, Gabriel.." She tries to think if there are any others she knows, but she's too distracted by Lucifer and this Azrael chatting. "Animals, are they talking about, you know, animals, or humans?" She asks before Chuck even has a chance to answer her first question.

"Her name is Azrael. She's the Angel of Death. She was always Samaels favorite. Always a strange combination. One in charge of Death and balance of Earth, and the other so full of light and creation. A Father shouldn't have favorites, but Samael was always a favorite. Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, they were the eldest, and trusted more than the others maybe. Not something a father likes admitting, that they trusted some children more than others. But when they're created as deliberately as these were, it's kind of hard not to." The way Chuck speaks seems more like it's personal than if he's talking in the abstract, raising Chloe's suspicions, but not enough to say anything. Jumping to conclusions and making wild accusations is Lucifer's job.

Sighing with nostalgic longing, Chuck glances up at Chloe and smiles slightly again. "Of his generation, the ones created before his Fall, Samael – Lucifer – is one of the youngest, you know. Maybe that's why he always got up to so much mischief. And maybe why he was one of Gods favorites."

Chloe can't help but snort a little. "Favorite. Right. As long as he was a good boy and behaved himself. Didn't step outside the lines. The first sign of any original thinking though and they tried to suppress it. Get him back in line, make sure he's the same properly brainwashed little soldier as everyone else." She can't help but sound a little bitter and harsh at how Lucifer said he was treated and it breaks her heart so see how loving he used to be. Being rejected by your entire family and being sent to rule over Hell which is filled with the worse of the worst who would no doubt exploit and attack any weakness, certainly left deeper scars on Lucifer than Chloe ever imagined.

"Everything happens for a reason. Certain things /have/ to happen. For the right path to be chosen. If all those things hadn't happened to Lucifer and he wasn't the man he was today, think of what your life would have been, the potential of cases to go unsolved." Chuck reminds her as he turns toward her slightly. "I'm not saying what happened was good. I – I can't imagine any parent being happy about it, no matter how betrayed they felt." He shrugs a little for a moment. "I'm not trying to make any excuses. You were right, what happened was wrong, and I'm sure is regretted." He reassures quickly as he can see Chloe was getting ready to argue. "But that's not important. You should watch, observe. See if you really would have loved this Lucifer as much as you do, as he is now." He insists, stepping back and motioning her toward the others.

Choosing not to waste her time arguing, Chloe turns toward where Lucifer is still standing, though Azrael seems to have left while she was talking to Chuck. When she turns to ask him another question, she blinks a few times since he's now gone, and sighs before she steps closer to better hear the conversation.

"I'm not going to fight you. I don't care if it's just a spar. You're one of the best warriors of Heaven. Why would I risk it?" Lucifer asks Amenadiel with amusement, shaking his head for a moment. He turns when another of their brothers walks by, ironically atypical with creamy wings and blonde hair. He stops to smooth down a few feathers on Lucifer's wings and the future Devil smiles and nods. "Ah, that's what itched a bit. Thanks, Zeb." He says with obvious affection for his sibling.

The blonde angel nods with a boyish grin before moving on, and Amenadiel grins at Lucifer. "You're just afraid I'm going to win. Come on, brother." He wheedles, nudging his shoulder. "How am I supposed to improve my skills? We all know you're no slouch. And you've got more stamina than Gabriel. Though it's hard to pin him down, he's even more mischievous than you. And you know Michael and Raphael can't lower themselves to our level, to possibly consider sparring." He points out with sarcasm, shaking his head but seeming amused.

Lucifer laughs, clapping Amenadiel on the shoulder. "Yet another reason not to cross swords with you, brother. I'm sure you're far better than me." He reassures, though they both doubt the validity of that. "I'm not sure why Father gives Michael so much responsibility. I don't care if he's first born or not, he's stuck up." He says with amusement, shrugging a little, his wings moving as well. "Instead of sparring, how about we go flying?" He offers, his wings rustling restlessly.

Chloe just stares and listens, shaking her head in surprise at the easy way Lucifer talks and interacts with those around him. Without the constant drink in his hand, without the constant suspicion and all the walls he normally has up. She has to admit to herself however, that without the snark, the jaded sarcasm, the suggestive comments, Lucifer is far less interesting. He's still handsome as ever, and charming sure. To her, what makes him Lucifer is missing. This man being Lucifer's twin would be more believable than this being the man she shares a bed with.

Listening to the conversation, Chloe drifts closer to where the two are standing, listening and observing. Feeling a bit sad and wanting nothing more than to hug Lucifer - /her/ Lucifer – she reaches out gently and lays her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry." She says quietly as she looks at him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Lucifer asks as he turns to look Chloe straight in the eye as she touches him, his smile open and easy but it's shocking to the Detective who gasps and jerks back from him, stumbling and falling back, but rather than impacting the ground she falls through it, screaming as she feels herself falling.

Unlike before, when she could sense no movement, this time as she falls from the brightness of Heaven, she has the terrifying sensation of falling. Down, down, down, ever darker until she can barely see her hand in front of her face, Chloe screams as she falls, knowing instinctively that the ground is rushing toward her.

Gasping, the Detective jerks awake, staring at the windows looking out over LA, her heart pounding and in the beginnings of a cold sweat. Cold despite the very warm, heavy arm over her and the warm body at her back, she shivers slightly, gasping briefly when the arm tightens and pulls her back against Lucifer.

"Are you alright?" The Devil sounds more awake than he has any right to, nuzzling comforting into Chloe's neck, placing a few tender kisses along her skin as he holds her. "You're shivering." He observes the frown audible as he props himself up on his elbow to look down at her in concern.

Rolling onto her back a little so she can look up at her Devil, Chloe reaches up and rests her hand along Lucifer's cheek, watching the man who she's become so intimately familiar with. The proper one, not the imposter from her dream. "I'm alright. Just a really strange dream, and then I was falling.." She smiles a little as she trails off. "I'm ok." She reassure as she lets her hand to rest it on his arm.

Relaxing a little, Lucifer nods and kisses Chloe's palm before it drops away. "Well come on, then. We still have a few hours to sleep." Laying back down, he slips his arm back around his Detective to pull her close to him to help warm her up and comfort her. "I'd never let you fall, darling." He murmurs in a slightly more sleepy tone.

Deciding not to tell Lucifer about her dream, considering how sensitive he normally is about all things God and Heaven related, Chloe snuggles up against him, accepting the comfort even though she still thinks of it as somewhat unusual. "Gonna need my sleep, dealing with shopping with you all day." She teasingly mumbles against him as she closes her eyes.

A deep chuckle vibrates through her body, even though the sound is quiet. "There's my Detective. You'll love the shopping. Who could resist spending time with me, hm?" He chuckles lightly again, adjusting the blankets before he adjusts his hold on her. "Go to sleep." He murmurs, starting to drift back off into sleep.

Chloe smiles a little and nods slowly. "Bossy. 'Night." She mumbles almost calling him 'Sammy' because her tired brain thinks it's amusing but she doesn't think he'd understand since her dream was just a dream, right? Still, it was interesting and nice and somehow she still remembers most of it for the moment. As she drifts off, rather than giving her the image from her previous ream, her mind conjures up the Lucifer from the first night they met, him sitting on a piano looking up at her with a sexy, smug, confident smile, but with a new softness in his eyes that she's seen recently. Just something to make her smile before she falls into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello folks. Long time no see. I hope you all are keeping safe in our current pandemic. I'm sorry for my lack of chapters, well.. this year. I had my own RL stuff to deal with, and then the pandemic happened and killed what little creativity I could muster. But after seeing Season 5, I think I'm going to get back into this. Forgive any story inconsistencies, it's been a while. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for your messages, I have been seeing the reviews and such being posted. Also, I'm quite sleepy as I post this, so I hope it all came out ok. Haha.**

**Reviews/Comments welcome!**

* * *

"Are you quite alright, Detective?" Lucifer asks in the car the next day on their way to the jewelry shop. It had been a slightly awkward and quiet morning between them but he just put it down to it being morning and whatever odd dream she had the night before. He suspects she remembers more than she's letting on but he also knows that pushing her for information won't work either. The car ride being as silent as it is, without her even commenting on his speed, is a little too much to handle.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Chloe turns away from the window to look at Lucifer. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I've been trying to remember my dream, is all." Or rather, playing it over and over in her head. "Sorry. You're right. I should be focusing on the case. Honestly, I still don't know why we have to buy a ring, I'm sure the precinct has something that would work." She objects once again as she watches her partner.

Lucifer is still concerned but he decides to go with it, giving a small snort. "I assure you, they absolutely do not. We're supposed to be posing as a married couple. If I were to buy you jewelry, you can be assured I would make sure it was something that suited you." He explains a little stubbornly, glancing at Chloe once again before turning his attention to the road as he weaves through traffic. "You deserve nothing less, Detective." His tone is surprisingly full of motion but the devil keeps a carefully stoic mask, not wanting to make a big deal about any sentiment he may express.

Suppressing a small smile, Chloe nods a little. "That is actually very thoughtful and sweet, Lucifer." She admits, placing one hand on his leg and giving a light squeeze for a moment as she smiles at him. "And I guess because you don't lie, we need to keep everything as honest as possible." She says thoughtfully as she briefly glances around.

"Now, now, Detective. Don't be so naughty, we really need to get through today. Never knew you were an exhibitionist." Lucifer teases, reaching down to put his hand over hers on his leg briefly before he picks it up and presses a firm kiss to her palm. Teasing her a little to lift the heavier emotional mood they fell into and because she is just so darn adorable when she gets flustered.

Chloe pulls back her hand to swat at him a little. "Lucifer! I am not.. that's not.. I just.. your hands are supposed too be on the wheel. I didn't mean it like that and you know it." She scolds, turning a bit pink in the process and looking away from him as she huffs slightly and tries to hide her smile.

Chuckling a little at the predicted rise he got out of his Detective, Lucifer can't help but grin. "Ah yes, I remember your rule now about intimacy." He chuckles a little again. "Hm. You know, it's rather fascinating. I've always enjoyed sex, as you well know, but it's always been like scratching an itch. It's fun, then it's over. I was afraid that after we resolved our sexual tension, that our working relationship would somehow suffer. I think it might have actually made things worse." After pausing for a moment as if he's thinking out loud, he quickly corrects himself. "I mean made the sexual tension worse, of course. You're quite intoxicating."

"The Devil, drunk on a woman. That's got to be a first." Chloe grins a little as she looks over at him, then glances up at the store front when they pull into a parking lot. "Are you sure you're up to this, Lucifer? I mean, yeah, we're pretending to be married and I'm sure you think it's going to be all fun. But we do have to catch a serial killer here." She says in a more serious tone to bring them – and more importantly her – back down to Earth. The slightly giddy feeling she got just then is great, but a little distracting.

"Why of course. I understand out roles. But that doesn't mean there can't be even a little fun." Lucifer points out as he gets up out of the car and walks around to wait for her as he buttons up his suit jacket. "Now, don't be fooled, this place sells top quality items, and the owner owes me a favor."

Shaking her head for a moment as Lucifer shifts gears again, Chloe smirks a little as she gets out of the car. She briefly glances up at the store front which is less than high end in appearance for a moment. "Of course he does." She rolls her eyes in amusement, glancing up at the store again as she steps up beside Lucifer.

"After you, darling." Lucifer says as he holds the door open for her, knowing that he's going to have to get used to calling her something other than Detective, even if the word is certainly more affectionate nickname than title.

Inside the store is much better looking than the outside, much to Chloe's relief. Typical jewelry store, tile floors, locked glass display cases, etc. Except for the well dressed, aristocratic looking man with sharp features and a long face that comes out from the back room. "Ah! Lucifer! There you are, I have the selection of rings you wished to see. This must be the lucky lady, hm? She is precisely how you described her." He praises, before he disappears again and goes into the back, bringing out a small flat box that he places on the counter, opening it to reveal a selection of five rings.

With a rather smug look and a glance down at Chloe to check her reaction, Lucifer puts a hand on her lower back to propel her forward with him toward the counter. "Gordon, good to see you again. And yes, this is Chloe. Chloe, my friend Gordon." He looks down at the rings and ohhs a little. "These are even more lovely in person, you've really outdone yourself." He praises, before he looks at Chloe again. "I hoped you would like one of these." He explains, maybe a little self-conscious and appearing slightly worried that maybe he got it all wrong. "Do any of these strike your fancy?"

Briefly nodding to Gordon, Chloe is distracted by the stunning rings that are put in front of her. They rang everywhere from simple and dainty to elaborate and clearly expensive, and just on the edge of being gaudy. One of them in particular catches her eye though. It appears to be some sort of rose gold with some detail work that appears to be vines and a leaf or two and three simple stones, two smaller diamonds placed in a flower design on either side of a white fire opal. Everything is low profile and rather smooth so it won't get caught on sweaters or anything like that. "This one is beautiful." She finally says as she points to it, having no idea of the cost of such a thing since there are no price tags to be seen.

"Lovely choice! Fire opals – so rare and exquisite." Gordon says as he glances at it. This may be a favor, but he's still getting paid for the ring so he's hoping she chooses something expensive.

Gently lifting it out of the case, Lucifer smiles softly. "Yes, it suits you." He decides, reaching out and taking Chloe's left hand gently. "Lets see if I got this right, shall we?" He asks, watching Chloe's eyes for a moment before he glances down and slides the ring onto her finger, where it sits perfectly. "Well, look at that." He murmurs in an almost somber tone, turning her hand slightly to watch the shades of the Opal shift. It takes a few moments for him to settle the unfamiliar feeling in his chest in this moment, and finally he returns his gaze to Chloe's. "You have the wedding band I requested for myself, I presume?" He asks of Gordon without pulling his gaze from Chloe.

It's been a while since Chloe wore a ring, and she swallows a lump in her throat as Lucifer slides it onto her finger before she looks up at him, feeling like some sort of understanding passes between them in that moment which takes her breath away. "You're pretty good at guessing sizes." She finally says to try and break the tension, not that she can look away from the mesmerizing gaze of her Devil.

"You know me, I'm very good at guessing sizes." Lucifer can't resist the double entendre, grinning a little, but the joke seems to break the trance just in time for him to get the band from Gordon. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asks as he holds it up.

Blushing very slightly but subtly trying to take a few relieved breaths, Chloe takes the ring and carefully slides it on Lucifer's finger. Maybe she focuses a little too much on it, finally clearing her throat when she has it seated. "Looks like it fits." She says with a little nod, fiddling with her ring as she tries to avoid Lucifer's gaze. This just feels a little too heavy and they just got together basically yesterday, or at least that's what it feels like. Then again, their relationship is pretty far from the norm. "If shopping with you is going to be this easy, maybe it won't be so bad." She admits, finally looking up and staring for a moment at the almost overwhelmingly tender look on Lucifer's face.

Blinking a few times Lucifer smirks a little. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad." He turns to Gordon finally and gives him a nod. 'Pleasure doing business with you, Gordon. Excellent work. Text me the invoice and I'll transfer the money." He reassures before he smiles at Chloe. "Well, one errand down. Busy day, we should go to the boutique and get you a proper wardrobe." Taking her hand, he hooks it around his arm before leading her back out toward the car.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure I fully believe that." Chloe notes with amusement, but she lets herself be led out and back toward the car, fiddling with the ring a little still since she's not used to the feel of it. "Boutique? Not sure I like the sound of that.." She admits with a small sigh. Definitely going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the nice messages on the last chapter. I actually went back and read the beginning of this story because I had forgotten most of it, so I have some sort of continuity. :D I'v also been watching Lucifeer again, and somehow forgot how completely and utterly adorable Lucifer is sometimes. Well, I hope you all enjoy this, and for those Americans, I hope you all are enjoying your long weekend!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome!**

* * *

It turns out they don't have a lot of shopping time before they have to get to City Hall for their fake marriage ceremony, so they only have time to stop somewhere briefly in order to get Chloe a dress, along with grabbing a quick bite to eat. At least she should look the part for the ceremony, in case any of the wealthy neighbors are more tenaciously nosy.

Keeping one of the dresses on for the ceremony, Chloe shifts a little in the seat of the car. Lucifer looks perfect in his suit as always, of course. "You know, it's not that this dress is uncomfortable, but I'm just afraid of staining or ripping it or something." She explains as she looks down at it, not used to wearing dresses as much, smoothing hr hands over the skirt slowly.

"It's just clothing, love. Meant to be worn." Lucifer reassures, reaching over to take Chloe's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "You look amazing, Chloe. No need to be nervous, it's just a legality." He reassures before he shifts. "Which reminds me." he says as he continues to drive, using his knee to control the wheel as he removes the wedding band from his hand and returns one hand to the wheel before he holds the ring out to her. "For the ceremony."

Chloe relaxes and she nods a little. "Right. I know." Though she still fidgets a little. Logically, she knows this ceremony is just a legality and that it's not real, but her emotions haven't gotten caught up to that. Because it's Lucifer, and he doesn't lie. Which brings up a pretty big question for you. "Um.. I know this isn't a religious ceremony, so the vows will be a little different, but.." She hesitates, glancing over at Lucifer. "You don't lie. And even though the marriage isn't real.. if you say the vows, you have to mean them, right?" She asks as she looks at him, a little confused as she tries to reconcile this in her head.

That's something that hadn't occurred to Lucifer really, but he smiles softly as he considers it. "Well, that's not difficult." He reassures as he pulls into the City Hall parking lot. After parking the car, he turns a bit toward Chloe in his seat, reaching out and taking her hand. "The vows are what, better or worse, sickness or health, love and cherish?" He asks, looking into Chloe's eyes. "Those are not difficult promises for me to make, Chloe. Because I do love you. I will do my best to cherish you. And now that I have you... Well.. I'm yours. As long as you want me, Chloe." He reassures with a sincere, vulnerable expression.

Cue the girlish 'Awww' with tiny squeals that goes off in Chloe's head as her heart melts. A few months ago she would never have expected Lucifer to volunteer something like that or even believe him capable. She smiles softly as she looks at her boyfriend, her Devil, putting her hand over his to squeeze it lightly. "I guess that solves that. You know I love you, too." She says with a soft smile. "Now.. listen, I think my Lieutenant is going to be there to act as witness, but we have to pretend to be a couple for the Justice of the Peace." She explains as she watches him. "So you.. just be you.. but if I'm acting a little off.. that's why, ok? Because if my LT thinks we're a real couple she might not let us go on with this case. So I have to pretend to pretend we're in a relationship, does that make sense?' She asks as she looks at him.

"Absolutely not." Lucifer admits with a little shake of his head, utter confusion crossing his face as he tries to figure out what the Detective is trying to tell him.

"Nevermind. You'll see when we go in." Chloe reassures, giving him a quick kiss before she smiles. "We should go in." She says as she gets out of the car, smoothing her skirts out. She removes the ring from her finger after a moment of hesitation and tucks both into a little purse that she has. She waits for him to get out before she walks over and puts her hand through his arm.

Lucifer is still confused, but he decides to just go with it and be who he is like his Detective suggested. He looks around a little as they head inside and it takes a moment to figure out where to go. When they get there, Chloe's LT is there, though much to Lucifer's surprise, Amenadiel is not.

"Well, you certainly clean up good, Decker." The Lieutenant says as she looks Chloe over for a moment. "Alright, you two, we'll be in, in a minute. Call me Maggie, I'm Chloe's friend from work." She says as she motions toward Chloe for a moment.

"Sure, yeah. That makes sense, in case you need to relay any information." Chloe says with a small nod as she glances up at Lucifer.

Not much more can be said as a man steps out from one of the doors. "Mr. Morningstar?" He asks with a little skepticism, looking over at thee only pair that seems to be lingering around.

"Ah! That would be us." He says with a little grin over at Chloe. "This is it, darling. Time to become Mrs. Morningstar." he says with a little grin as he looks at his partner, putting his hand over hers."We'd like a simple ceremony, no vows between us. Excited to get straight to the honeymoon, if you know what I mean." He says toward the Justice, glancing Chloe over. She said to just be himself. And yeah, maybe this is a bit more him, pre-Chloe, but he still has it in him. "Ah. And this is Maggie, she'll be our witness." He explains the presence of the other woman with a little grin.

Doing dozens of these things a day, the Justice of the Peace just nods a little. "Right." He says before he picks up a paper, starting to read off the standard, simple ceremony, ending with the 'Repeat after me' part.

After Chloe retrieves the rings, Lucifer takes Chloe's and looks into her eyes as he repeats after the Justice obediently. "I, Lucifer Morningstar, take you, Chloe Duncan, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer-" He scoffs a bit though at this part. As if they would ever be poor. "-in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." He says most of it sincerely as he slowly slides the ring onto Chloe's finger, watching her with genuine affection and giving her hand a gentle squeeze afterward.

As prompted, Chloe then takes Lucifer's ring and his left hand, looking up at him. She takes a deep breath, the air around them suddenly feeling a little heavy, but she chocks it up to her own nerves as she repeats the vows as well. "I, Chloe Duncan, take you, Lucifer Morningstar to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." She says with a slightly choked up tone as she looks up at Lucifer, tears springing to her eyes despite herself as she slides the ring onto Lucifer's hand.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. Then please, sign on these lines." the Justice says as he points to the paperwork on the desk in front of him.

Lucifer smirks a little but he lifts his hands to cradle Chloe's face as he leans down and places a tender, surprisingly chaste kiss on her lips that somehow manages to convey a range of emotion. As he does, the air crackles briefly around them before there's a snap of lightning outside followed by an ominous rumbling, none of them having noticed he slight darkening of the clouds outside during the ceremony. Not that Lucifer pays it any mind, he lightly pulls away from Chloe, smiling softly at her before he turns. "Right. Sign here and then you and I, my lovely wife, are going on the honeymoon of your dreams." he says with a little grin, signing on the lines before he hands the pen to Chloe and then Maggie in turn. Putting his arm around Chloe's waist after the signature to pull her close to his side. "Ah, thank you." He says as he gets handed a copy of the paperwork. "Well, shall we go, Mrs. Morningstar?" He asks with a little grin. "I do hope it hasn't started raining. That would be unfortunate." He says before he chuckles. "Maggie, I'm afraid this is where we leave you. Honeymoon awaits." he says with a grin before he starts to guide Chloe toward the door.

Feeling a little bit dazed, Chloe just follows Lucifer out and she blinks a few times. "Mrs. Morningstar.." She murmurs before she smiles shyly over at Lucifer. "You know there's not really a honeymoon, right?" She asks as she looks at him with a bit of amusement.

"Maybe not, but isn't it just a delicious thought? A week or more of nothing but us, and a secluded beach house somewhere?" Lucifer murmurs as he leans over toward her a little, practically undressing her with his eyes as he looks her over. "Mnf. I certainly enjoy the thought." he murmurs with a bit more roughness to his tone.

A shiver slides down Chloe's spine at Lucifer's words and she licks her lips a little. "Stop it, Lucifer." She scolds, swallowing a little as she glances around and blushing a little, trying to ignore the way every nerve ending practically just stay up and went 'Yes, please'. "You're incorrigible." She grins a little glance at him. "Maybe.. after this is all over... I'll even take you up on it." She says with a little grin, rather amused when that comment stops Lucifer in his tracks. She gets a few steps ahead of him before she looks back with an innocent smile. "Come on.. places to be, shopping to get done."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this. This is slightly longer, since I couldn't find a good end point for a bit. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome!**

* * *

One might think that nothing would surprise the Devil anymore, not even one little mortal. As Lucifer drives them toward the boutique he practically rented out, he glances at the woman by his side. She had shocked him earlier. Well perhaps not surprised per se, but the fact that she would even consider going away with him to be alone, was a shocking one. She isn't the only one having trouble adjusting to their newfound status. He still expects her to rebuke him or push him away. This past weekend was more than he could have ever imagined, but now, with them back at work, it almost seems like a dream. He may be an outwardly confident Devil, but when it comes to a certain Chloe Decker, nothing can be taken for granted.

There is also what happened back in their ceremony. There was.. something. Something different and special, and while the sky remained gray, the thunder was gone. But inside that room thee air had been almost electric. It's possible that he was imagining it, or that he subconsciously put more weight behind the ceremony than he thought. He briefly glances over at his partner who also seems deep in thought. Without a word the Devil reaches out and takes her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze before just resting their hands together, craving the contact. He's not sure what it is yet, but something certainly has him unsettled. It's true he was completely flippant before, but it feels almost as if a tiny piece of him is somehow gone.

Chloe can see that Lucifer is deep in thought as he drives, and she can't blame him. She's been thinking, too. Partially just trying to go over everything that happened in the last few days just to process it, but also she was thinking about the ceremony. Sure, it wasn't entirely dissimilar from her marriage to Dan, but at the same time it felt entirely different. The intense look in Lucifer's eyes as he gave his vows, the sincerity and quit conviction behind it were very powerful. It almost made her a little weak in the knees and it had taken her a beat more than she cares to admit to start her own vows. None of it is true, it wasn't a real ceremony, or at least that's what she keeps trying to convince herself. If she dared to think otherwise, she's a little scared of what that might mean. Even so, when Lucifer was giving his vows, only she seemed to notice the heavy feeling in the room, like there was electricity, power in the air.

A small smile is given to her fake-husband after he takes her hand because she understands the sentiment. Chloe understands wanting to have some contact, some reassurance. It also means that Lucifer is not entirely unaffected by what just happened. She finds herself desiring his touch just as much. "Everything ok?" Her voice is rougher than expected and she clears her throat a little before trying again. "Are you having second thoughts?" She asks tentatively since she's trying to interpret his expression.

A soft smile curves Lucifer's lips and he nods a little. "I'm quite alright, Chloe." He reassures, lifting her hand to press a soft kiss to the back of her fingers. "No second thoughts at all." He glances over at her a few times uncertainly. "Did you notice anything.. odd.. during the ceremony?" He asks in a casual tone, but his body language speaks more to his discomfort.

"Yeah, actually. I thought maybe it was just this storm, but then it's not really storming, but.. the air felt kind of.. heavy, and electric. Like when there's a lot of lightning. Especially during your vows, it was like... I don't know. A feeling of power like a storm." The words are confusing and she knows it might not really make any sense but then again Chloe doesn't really understand it either, since it was almost like on the edge of her senses.

"I see. Yes. I felt something similar. Now it.. feels like something has changed, even though nothing really has." Lucifer finally pulls over in front of a small shop which is obviously highly fashionable, parking before looking over at Chloe. "Well, enough of the serious, time for something a little more fun, hm?" he says as he glances at the store. "Prepare to be pampered, Chloe Decker. Or should I call you Mrs. Morningstar, hm?" He teases a little before getting out of the car and moving around to wait for her.

Rolling her eyes a little, Chloe gets out and meets him on the sidewalk. "I think we're doing ok with our names. I'm not /really/ Mrs. Morningstar, afterall. I mean, it's not real." She points out though maybe it sounds a bit more like she's trying to convince herself more than him.

Smirking a little at his lovely Detective, he turns to face her fully and slips one arm around her waist to drag her against him. "Is there something wrong with my name, Chloe?" He asks with a bit of amusement, dipping his head toward her a little toward her as he drops his voice a little. "The marriage might not be real, but everything else certainly is. Besides, you seemed to rather enjoy saying my name last weekend." he says with a little grin as he looks at her.

Chloe laughs a little, touching one finger to his stubbled chin for a moment. "Wrong name." She whispers with a smirk before she moves away from him. The fact that he lets her move without hesitation always gives her a little thrill, almost a sense of power, even though that's not it at all. It's just a nice feeling that despite what he may want, despite his obvious strength and power, if she makes a move to get away, he always lets her. He never restrains her. As she steps toward the store, she pauses and looks back at Lucifer. It hits her, that for the first time in months, or possibly years, she's really happy. For once, things are actually going well, and that worries her. Nothing ever goes this well without something going wrong.

Watching her go with a little bit of amusement and a soft smile, Lucifer joins her and opens the door for her. "After you, love." He offers, waiting for her to go in before he follows close behind, glancing around at the interior of the store. When he contacted the place, he didn't really care about the store other than it was private label, high end, and still seemed comfortable, the way Chloe prefers. It seems well-appointed though with small displays of the types of organic, handmade soaps and such one would expect to see. There's also a small seating area, presumably for escorts and tag-alongs like himself.

It takes less than a second for the perky employee, dressed smartly in what is presumably their product, to come over. "Mr. Morningstar?" She guesses before she grins. "And this must be the lucky lady. My name is Trisha, I'll be your personal shopper today." She introduces. "Don't worry about a thing. We understand you want a full new wardrobe, and we've got an amazing selection right now. You are so pretty, I'm sure you'll look good in anything." She reassures in an upbeat tone.

"Yes, quite right. This is Chloe, we're newlyweds." Lucifer explains to the woman with a little grin. "And I want to make sure she has everything she desires. No need for anything cold-weather, we'll be staying in LA for the foreseeable future. But other than that, we need everything from the foundation up. And as I said on the phone, money is no object." He says as he goes over and sits on the couch, stretching his arms over the back of it, looking as comfortable in this store clearly aimed more toward women, than he does in his own club.

Chloe blushes a little and she smiles. "He's so sweet, isn't he?" She says to the woman, catching Lucifer's hint and falling into what she created for her character. "He just looks, well.. like /that/ all the time, so amazing. And I always just feel.. well, like I don't measure up, you know? But I don't want anything too.. restricting." She says with a little smirk as she looks over at Lucifer.

Trisha glances between them for a moment as she listens. "Awww. You two are /so/ sweet. Don't worry, Chloe, I understand completely. Nothing too hard to take off, am I right?" She jokes before she motions. "Why don't you go right through that door, and we'll get your measurements, and then I'll grab some clothes for you." She glance over at Lucifer for a moment. "Can we get you anything, Mr. Morningstar?" She asks with a slightly flirtatious smile, but surprisingly it's not the over-the-top reaction he often gets.

"Oh, don't mind me. Some water perhaps, but I'm most interested to see what you might pick out for my beautiful wife. I think she looks gorgeous in anything, but, well, here we are, and I want only the best. Your store came highly recommended." Lucifer explains as he looks between them.

"Claire, get Mr. Morningstar some water, hm?" Trisha asks the smaller woman behind the counter before she ushers Chloe through the door she had previously indicated.

As the other two disappear, the younger woman comes over, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Here's your water, Mr. Morningstar." She holds out the bottle to him before she flips her hair back a little. "Is there.. anything else.. I can get you?" She asks with obvious innuendo to her tone.

Lucifer may be committed entirely to Chloe, but in his view, that doesn't mean he can't admire beauty just as one might admire a painting. "Thank you." As he accepts the water from her, he considers his next answer before shaking his head for a moment. "Other than this, I'm fine." Diverting his eyes fro the woman before him, he picks up one of the magazines sitting on the small coffee table, starting to flip though it.

It takes hours for them to finish and even though Chloe gets pretty tired, pretty quick of playing dress-up, she has to play the part. If nothing else, the well-to-do's will definitely want to know about her clothes, and if they visit the shop looking for some of the same and say 'My friend stopped in here', she doesn't want anyone to say anything other than they were an adoring couple. Thankfully it's not unusual when Lucifer pays the to send everything to Lux, though he does mention they might be going to the suburbs soon. Not a lie, that is technically where they will be going undercover.

They finally get out to the car, the sales ladies more than happy since this will mean a big commission payday for them, Chloe waits until they pull away before she groans and slides down in her seat a little. "I am /exhausted/." She grumbles, closing her eyes for a few moments. "And I'm starving. I never want to go shopping for clothes again." She denies with a firm shake of her head, running one hand through her hair a little to push it back.

Lucifer quite enjoyed seeing the mini fashion show, but he also can tell when Chloe is starting to get fed up with everything. He chuckles a little at her reaction though. "You were amazing, Detective. Bravery such as that certainly deserves a reward." He says with a soft hum, considering for a few moments. "I believe I know a place that might solve at least two of those problems." He glances over his shoulder and then quickly changes lanes and making a sharp turn as he changes the direction to away from Lux a little.

Chloe squeaks a little at the sudden change in directions. "Lucifer! You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" She scolds as she looks at him with a little frown. "Where are we going?" She asks with a little smile after she rights herself back in her seat.

"Now, now, Chloe. You know I would never let you come to harm." Lucifer scoffs a little with a small shake of his head. "As for where we are going, you'll just have to wait and see. Don't you trust me, Detective?" He asks with his usual cocky grin over at her before he continues. "What time do we have to pick up the spawn from the babysitter?" He asks curiously as he glances over at her, knowing at least that Trixie was going to a babysitter after school, even if he didn't pay attention to exact times.

Trying not to roll her eyes too much, Chloe just shakes her head as she glances around to try and tell where they're going. "Of course I trust you. I just don't like surprises." She says before she sighs worriedly, chewing her lower lip a little. "We pick Trixie up at 5 from the sitter. I'll have to pack up her things tonight, I called Dan's parents, and they are dying to see her, so she's going to stay with them while we're undercover. She hasn't seen them in a while, and just because Dan lost, doesn't mean she can't see her grandparents." She explains as she smooths back some of her hair and looks over at him. At least she's a little more comfortable since she wore some jeans and a shirt out of the store rather than the 'wedding dress'. "And that way she won't have to stay with my mom." Grumbling a little, Chloe sighs in exasperation over her mother's antics.

"Excellent. Final night, then. And I will be able to fulfill my promise to young Beatrice." Lucifer muses, making another few turns and getting increasingly closer to the ocean.

Confused, Chloe turns her attention to the Devil at her side, squinting slightly against the breeze. "What promise?" She asks, trying to remember if he mentioned anything about a promise to Trixie but to be honest her head is so full with the case and a little fried because of the shopping stuff that she can't quite remember what promise, if any.

Glancing at Chloe for a moment, Lucifer waves one hand dismissively. "Ah, the little urchin was worried about me leaving again, without saying goodbye. I promised her that if I were to leave again, I would say goodbye. Seeing her tonight will allow me to say goodbye." He explains as if it should be obvious, or he's told her that before.

"Ah." Chloe says in way of acknowledgment, smiling a little at how cute it is that Lucifer is so solemn about his promises to Trixie. Even if it is just the worries of a child, he takes it so very seriously. Not that it isn't a very important promise, she just wonders if he would be so serious if it were a less important subject.

It's not much longer before Lucifer pulls into one of the parking lots by the ocean. "Here we are." He points to a small burger joint. "Do you remember? A few years ago, after that awful clown killer, we came here to celebrate? You said it was one of the best burgers you'd had. You deserve quite a treat after today." He explains with a soft smile, rather proud of himself for remembering it, but also truly hoping it's something she'll enjoy.

Looking behind to where Lucifer gestures, Chloe giggles a little. "I totally forgot about it... It's just so far out of the way for me, I never come over to this part of town." She says thoughtfully before she leans over toward him, kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you." Getting out of the car, she stretches her arms up over her head, for a moment before she turns to look at her thoughtful, fascinating boyfriend.

It takes only a few moments for Lucifer to join her, "You are very welcome, my dear Detective." He murmurs as he leans over toward her and smiles as he gazes at her face and takes her hand in his. "Shall we?" he asks as he looks into the deep blue eyes of his love.

Drawn in by his hypnotic gaze, Chloe leans into Lucifer a little, but she just smiles and nods a little, squeezing his hand. "We shall." She replies cheekily, before moving away to grabs some burgers, relax, and plan their next steps.


End file.
